DC - Gamer
by jordanvn
Summary: Your typical Gamer intro: William Meyers wakes up one morning to find a screen floating in front of his face, an event that will change the course of his previously pointless existence forever. OC. A lot of smut. (Don't try to take this seriously because I don't.) Edit: Now I care about this story so flame me all you want. (The real plot mainly begins after chapter six)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, welcome to my DC - Gamer story. Don't expect anything too new, exciting, or gripping. If you've read a 'Gamer' story before, you will most likely understand all the elements that will be present in this story. That being said, there is a lot of explicit adult content a couple of chapters down the line so if you are not down for that well...why are you in the NSFW section to begin with?** **The plot will not be that salient until like chapter 6 or 7. Anyway, in the past, I had been battling with this idea and I just couldn't help but put it on paper...or screen technically. I hope you all enjoy and I'll try my best to make as little grammatical mistakes as possible.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**You have slept in a bed. Your HP and MP have fully recovered.**

"..."

I stared blankly ahead at the glowing letters in front of me. A quick memory sweep told me, no I hadn't even drunk last night and I made sure to stay away from any of the crazy shit they had going on the streets, after all,

This was Gotham.

This shithole of a city was a cesspool of criminal activity and I could guarantee you that at least 30% of the people you met, on any particular day, were/would be involved in some form of crime. You'd be lucky if you went a single night not hearing gunshots a couple of blocks away, or the occasional scream of bloody murder_that happened quite often around here.

Some may ask the obvious question of "Why don't you leave?" or make some asinine comment like "Well as long as you stay out of trouble-" and I would simply end the conversation there. The thing about Gotham was that 60% of the people were poor, 30% were homeless, 9.99% had decent homes, and 0.01% lived lavishly in their obnoxiously large mansions with rows of butlers and handmaidens to tend to their every need.

Even better, about 99% of that 0.01% got their wealth through means so obviously dubious that people wondered why those rich assholes even bothered to try to hide them. Everyone who had some form of common sense knew that the 0.01% were so damn shady that not even the fucking sun could illuminate them (not that we got much of that here anyway), the 0.01% knew it, and they also knew that everyone else knew, but so what?

It wasn't like the police was going to do anything. I felt as if most of the police force in Gotham would be better off just merging with the local gangs so they wouldn't be forced to put up this facade of authenticity. Everyone also knew how corrupt most of them were; as long as you stuffed a couple 100$ in their pockets, they would overlook the dead decaying body across the street that was getting bagged up by shifty-eyed individuals of questionable identity.

Where the hell was I going with this? To be honest, the last paragraph of thoughts were just a tangent that I felt I needed to go to, but my earlier ones explained why people were more or less stuck here. It was quite simple, to be honest; the people here were just too poor to move out of this death zone and even if they somehow managed to get out, living a life of constantly looking your back wasn't the most helpful for reintegration to "normal" society. This place always left a mark on even the most hard willed individuals, and that was more often than not a terrible thing.

With my hands behind my head, I noticed that those floating letters were _still_ in my field of vision. I was beginning to question my sanity at this point and I irritably waved my hand in from of my face before I scrunched my brow. I stared at my hand in confusion because I had felt _something_ when I waved my hand on the letters and it wasn't a normal feeling either. It felt...internal or something. I couldn't even explain it. Thankfully the letters disappeared and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank God, Imma have to check the expiration dates of my food-WHAT THE HELL!" I abruptly stood up from my bed-

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP!"

"SORRY!" I fought back a cringe as the neighbor on the other side of the wall yelled at me. I was living in a small apartment and our two rooms were the cheapest due to some design flaw where they put the bedrooms right next to each other with very thin walls. Of course, it was never fixed, but it was the only thing I could afford so I was grateful.

With the distractions out of the way, I stared intently at the new string of letters in front of me with a seriousness that even I didn't know I possessed.

**Thank You Host For Allowing Us A Place of Residence**

My hand on my chin, I scrutinized the message. I could _feel_ the gratefulness if that even made sense. This was seeming less and less like some fucked up hallucination and more and more like something I should genuinely be concerned about. As I continued to stare, I decided that there was nothing I could lose by asking a question.

"...Who or what are you."

I had almost decided that I was insane after getting no immediate reply, before him/her/it/they (and whatever other SJW pronouns I could think of) decided to give me a bone.

**We Are A Symbiotic Cosmic Entity That Binds To A Single Host So That We Can Both Grow**

My gaze hardened as the multiple meanings of that last word dug itself into my skull "...are you using me as some type of _Incubator_?!" I was all fine for helping abstract cosmic entities as much as the next guy, but not at the risk of my well-being thank you very much.

I could almost feel the entity thinking of a way to describe themselves to me in a way that wouldn't have me pissing myself. To be honest I was surprised I was taking this as well as I was. I honestly thought I would be driving myself halfway to Arkham by now.

**We Represent The Concept Of "Growth" Not Just For Ourselves But For Our Host As Well. We Are Symbiotic **

**In Nature And Our Presence Alone Can Not Harm You.**

By now I was pacing back and forth in my little room, thinking about their words (they seemed to like referring to themselves as such-wow that's weird). I couldn't just believe them at face value cause for all I knew they might want to take over my body. Years of living here on the streets of Gotham had made me suspicious of just about everyone that wasn't me and even a supposed Cosmic Entity wouldn't change that. All my paranoia, however, boiled down to a single question.

"Why me?" I was not special by any stretch of the imagination and I highly doubted there was anything unique about me. I was a 5'9, 18-year-old African American with hazel eyes and short black hair. I guess my looks could be considered to be slightly above average, but that might just have been my bias. My grades were alright and while I was constantly maintaining a 3.0 GPA it still wasn't the greatest by any means. I, at the bare minimum, kept up in shape if only to have a greater shot at wooing the opposite sex, though my life made that a difficult endeavor.

My parents had died in some gang-related shooting a couple of years back, they were just in the wrong place at the wrong time. I was fortunate that they were smart enough to get some life insurance since this was _Gotham_, so it wasn't like I was suddenly left with nothing. With what meager amounts of money they had, I was able to survive long enough to get a job to keep myself fed and housed. Since then I had been doing odd jobs to keep myself at Gotham University and pay for new housing. I couldn't afford the mortgage on our home so I had to sell it and move to this crapfest of an apartment. I wouldn't say that my life was complete shit ever since, but I had been able to make do with my circumstances.

**Your Body And Soul Was The Closest And The Most Suitable Environment For Us. They Both Have An Incredible Potential For Growth**

I stared at the words as if I was looking at the entity itself behind them. I really could not say whether my situation was favorable or not, yet I also couldn't sense any malice from it. Even then I didn't think I would have been in any position to fight against them. After all, if they had wanted to use me for some nefarious purpose, they could have simply hidden inside my body and taken what they wanted when they were strong enough. The fact that they had shown themselves even after hitching a ride on my body showed me that they weren't trying to harm me in any way, but this lead to the most important question.

"...How can I trust you?"

**Trust Must Be Grown Through Effort Patience And Time. It Needs To Be Cared For And Managed Properly In **

**Order Breed True.**

I nodded my head. That was a universally accepted truth of the world, especially in a city like Gotham where people would rather stab than trust each other. I couldn't find anything wrong with them and as of yet, they didn't seem to be harming me. "So what now?"

**We Will Give You All The Tools Necessary To Grow And Through Your Growth, We Will Prosper.**

"Was that what that thing I saw this morning was about?"

**...We Apologize, But Our Time Remaining Conscious Will Not Be Longer-**

I could somehow feel the exhaustion coming from the words alone. They spoke of endless tiredness and I could now realize just how much this took out of them. They must have been serious when they said they needed a host to survive and grow.

**We Will Leave You With A Guiding System So That It May Help You Navigate Your Path To Growth. We May **

**Meet In Full Again When You Have Grown. Farewell Will.**

And with that, I could feel his presence dissipating to the deepest recess of our minds. I wondered what he meant as growth though? Was it like Physical growth as in getting taller-yeah, that was kind of stupid. If it had just been that, then there was no way I would have been the best option. Regardless I was kind of looking forward to seeing how they would allow us to grow. My question was shortly answered with a few short words.

**Welcome to the tutorial!**

Well, this just got interesting. I could _feel_ the difference in these words compared to the ones before. These felt more scripted..sort of like the automated message on a phone, except like 1,000x more sophisticated.

**To provide a host with the best opportunity for growth, we created an optimized system of measurement and development. This system is based on the characteristics of the host and has high ease of access. Please think 'Status'**

I raised a brow. Comparing the message I saw this morning to the words I was seeing now, It seemed as if they based my system of growth off of game mechanics. I shrugged and played along with the tutorial.

'_Status'_

**Name: William Meyers**

**Title: N/A**

**Race: Homo Magi**

**Level: Lvl 4 Next Level: 0/1,000**

**HP: 375/375 Regen: (4.16) per Minute**

**MP: 375/375 Regen: (4.12) per Minute**

**STR: 11**

**VIT: 11**

**DEX: 8**

**INT: 11**

**WIS: 10**

**CHA: 10**

**LUCK: 5**

**Stat Points: 20**

**USD: $4,374**

"_Interesting, but how do I know if this is good or bad?"_

**The system is built in a way that it is easy to understand and interactive. Regardless, a breakdown of the status sheet will be provided.**

* * *

**Hit Points (HP): **HP determines the amount of damage or 'hits' you can take before your body fails to function and you essentially die. The more HP you have, the more damage you can dish out and the longer you will survive in this world. Hit Points are calculated through the following formula

**Base HP (100) + (Vitality * 25)**

**Mana Points (MP):** Mana is the life energy of every magical being and is a versatile and powerful form of energy. It is essential to every technique and can be controlled and manipulated to create an effect that would not be possible otherwise. Mana Points are calculated by the following formula:

**Base MP (100) + (INT * 25)**

**Strength (STR): **The Strength attribute determines the person's overall physical power. This attribute affects the amount of damage a person can inflict on another with hand-to-hand combat, bladed weapons, or blunt objects. It also affects the amount of weight they can lift, or throw. Strength also affects the rate of HP regeneration.

**1% of the Strength stat is added to the HP regeneration rate**

**Vitality (VIT):** The Vitality attribute determines the person's overall health. This attribute also affects a person's ability to regain health outside of combat and resist specials types of damage from things such as poison, paralysis, burns, etc.

**Every point in vitality increases the user's HP by 25 points.**

**Dexterity (DEX): **The Dexterity attribute determines the person's overall movement. This attribute affects a person's accuracy, evasion, speed, and ability to land critical strikes on an opponent in close, mid, and long-range combat. Dexterity also plays a major role in pickpocketing, stealth, use of weaponry and the ability to dual-wield weapons properly.

**Intelligence (INT): **The Intelligence attribute determines the person's overall ability to think quickly and innovation. It also affects their ability to learn, memorize, retain information, and determines how smart they are.

**Every point in Intelligence increases the user's MP by 25 points.**

**Wisdom (WIS): **The Wisdom attribute determines the person's common sense and perception. Wisdom also allows an individual to make better overall decisions in day-to-day life. Wisdom also affects the rate of MP regeneration

**1% of the Wisdom stat is added to the MP regeneration rate**

**Charisma (CHA): **The Charisma attribute measures a character's force of personality, persuasiveness, personal magnetism, ability to lead, and physical attractiveness. It represents the strength of personality, not merely how others perceive you in a social setting. It can also affect your reputation with others and how easily you can make friends.

**Luck (LUCK): **The Luck attribute determines the person's overall chance. Luck is unique compared to all the other attributes as it is capable of influencing anything from finding or looting random items, winning money while gambling, to encounters and outstanding successes/failures (such as critical hits).

* * *

**Please note that the average value for STR, VIT, DEX, INT, WIS, and CHA in a regular adult homosapien is around 10.**

There was so much to deconstruct from this that I didn't even know where to start. Well, the biggest thing was that I was no longer completely fucking human...I think. I hurriedly slammed open the door to the bathroom and quickly looked at my reflection in the mirror. I opened my mouth, checked my neck and arms, took off my shirt and pants to check my stomach and legs, then turned around to check my back as I turned my neck around as much as I could to get a glimpse of my whole body.

"_No elongated teeth. Check. No gills. Check. No scales. Check. No fins or other protrusions. Check. Nothing sticking out of my back like wings or something." _I breathed a sigh of release as I noticed no real physical difference between my body now and my body which was (probably?) human before. "_But there's still one more check I have to make...it's important."_

I grimaced as I looked at my boxers. I could still feel it which meant that I hadn't lost it, but I needed to make sure nothing bad had happened. I slowly peeked at it in trepidation before letting out a huge sigh of relief. Wait did it become bigger?

"_No. fucking focus."_

The important thing was that I could fucking use mana now, but considering what the world was like today I could safely assume that being able to do magic wasn't the _weirdest_ thing out there. I would rate it top 10, right before the alien that flew with his underwear outside his pants and that woman with the supposed invisible jet. Why she used it when she could fly was anyone's guess but I guess it was for the coolness factor or something. I could never wrap my head around that one.

The next big thing was the value of my stats. They were just around average which made sense to me. It also seemed like I had average charisma...I guess I did have some bias when I thought I was at least slightly above average. Nevertheless, these values could be worked with and I could always increase them by training.

Finally, the last, but not least, important parts of this thing were the level, stat points, and my money. I couldn't say if being at level 4 was good or bad but I assumed that level 5 might be the average level for most humans. Furthermore, using basic math I could see that I gained 5 stat points per level which would be helpful down the line. Finally, the cosmic entity knew how much money I had in my bank account and I had to wonder what good knowing that information would do for me. Was it possible that I could somehow take my money from here instead of having to walk a mile or so to the nearest ATM? I mean compared to being able to do magic, it wasn't that far fetched; I guess I would soon find out. Regardless I had already come up with a basic game plan after looking through all these different variables:

Study as much as I could to increase my **INT **and hopefully **WIS**

Train as hard as I could to increase my **STR**, **VIT**, and **DEX**

Avoid spending my stat points unless it is necessary

...try to increase my **CHA**

**For planning and making great decisions, you have gained +1 INT and +2 WIS.**

**Certain actions and/or thoughts of the user can result in rewards and increases in your ability.**

My eyes opened wide at the implications. I didn't have to bury myself in books and writing to increase my **INT** and **WIS** but instead, my actions alone could increase them. This gave me more avenues to work from and improve myself. This was good because while I had more free time on the weekends like today, during the week there were just too many responsibilities I had to handle and I wouldn't be able to focus on improving myself as often as I would like.

**As you grow, you will learn new and various abilities. It is possible to keep track of these abilities through the 'Skills' menu. Please thinks 'Skills' to gain access to your repertoire of abilities.**

'_Skills'_

* * *

**Skill List Window**

* * *

**Passive Skills**

**Gamer's Mind (Passive) Lvl Max:** Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows a peaceful state of mind. Grants immunity to all psychological status effects. Only negative emotions are cleared from the host's mind.

**Gamer's Body (Passive) Lvl Max:** Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game. After sleeping, HP and MP are restored and all negative status effects are removed. The need for sleep is removed, but it is recommended you sleep when critically damaged.

* * *

"_A game huh?"_

**A game character is a symbol of growth. There are no limitations to his/her except for those imposed by the game maker itself. In real life, however, the only limitations are those that you set for yourself.**

My lips twitched in a sorta smile. I could now understand why I had not been going into hysteria as soon as this shit had started. It was odd for me to be so damn calm in this sort of situation, but I was thankful for it. It was good that I could still feel emotions though, I just wouldn't be able to feel the more negative emotions. Gamer's body was very very interesting and it made me wonder if I was still all human or not anymore. Well aside from the fact that I was a Homo-magi...

**Last but certainly not least! No game character is complete without a space to keep his loot. When you think 'Inventory' you'll have access to a personal pocket dimension where you can store and take out your materials.**

This was insane! Just this inventory system alone would have been extremely useful. With a quick mental command, I gained access to my personal storage space and right off the bat, I could see that one of the slots was already filled.

Curiously I mentally clicked it and noticed that it contained all my money.

Now, this was interesting.

I had been wondering if I could take out or put money in here and it looked like I could. I wanted to test something so I took out about $100 worth of 5's.

I took one of the bills and looked at it, carefully inspecting the cash to see if it was legit. I brought it up over my eyes towards the dim light in my room. I would be the first to admit that I didn't know what I was doing and I wasn't sure if I was making a fool of myself, but from what little I could glean, the money all checked out.

Now the real test came when I took out my phone and quickly logged into my bank account.

* * *

**Accounts**

**Deposit Accounts:** **$4,274**

* * *

**Savings: $3,500**

**Checking: $774**

* * *

This. Was. Amazing.

I didn't have to go the ATM anymore and I could just deposit my money and all my important items here without worry. I honestly didn't even bother to think about how this even worked, I was just glad for the added convenience.

**Finally, for completing the tutorial you have been rewarded with the skill book "Mana Manipulation". It has been automatically placed in the inventory.**

I had wondered how I was even going to train in using my mana, but of course, the system had already planned for me.

I took a deep breath and sighed, the entirety of this morning's escapades catching up to me in full force. I honestly didn't know what I would have been doing this Saturday; probably staying to catch up on sleep and work.

"Hahahahaha!" Despite everything, I found myself laughing at my situation. It was just too fucking funny for me NOT to laugh. Here I was thinking about how best to waste my day and a goddamn (supposed) COSMIC FUCKING ENTITY hijacks MY body of all things, gives me a full-fledged method of unlimited growth, and then leaves me to my own devices, how could I not laugh at the incredulity of this situation. Even if **Gamer's Mind** was protecting my sanity, I somewhat felt like I was starting to lose it. I found it funny how when the high of a situation wore off, you realized how insane it was, to begin with. I didn't even care anymore. I would abuse this tool to the best of my capabilities just to see where it lead me.

"WILL YOU KEEP IT THE FUCK DOWN! CAN A MAN GET SOME SHUTEYE!"

I barely acknowledged my ass of a neighbor as my laughter died off into dull chuckles, "It's already 9 in the morning. Maybe you should do something with your life you lazy ass." The walls were so fucking thin that as long as someone was close by in the opposite room, they could hear you when you weren't being loud.

"YOU WANNA SAY THAT TO MY FACE BITCH!?"

"You mean that mug that only a mother could love? Well, maybe not _your_ mother..." Low blow, I know.

"WHY YOU FUCKI-"

I tuned out the rest of what he said. We never really had a cordial relationship but for whatever reason, he was being bitchier than usual, this city tended to have that effect on people. I wasn't too worried since he would snap out of his hissy fit soon enough.

With a sigh, I stood up from my bed again and stretched out my numb and stiff limbs. Who knew talking to a Cosmic Being would be so exhausting? I didn't.

"_What to do, what to do…"_ I suppose I could try and increase my intelligence or something but before that, I had to take

care of something. With a simple mental command, A book appeared in midair and softly landed on the upturned palms of my hands.

_**You have acquired the skill book 'Mana Manipulation'. Would you like to learn this skill?**_

_**Yes/No**_

I scrutinized the work of literary art before I opened the book to try and see what was written. After 5 seconds I realized that I had no clue what language this thing was even in and just based on the diagrams I could tell that I wouldn't have understood it regardless. It was interesting how this was an actual book though; If you had the ability, it was readable and from what I could see, you could learn from it the old fashion way. Did this mean that other books could also act as skill books?

**Congratulations! For your logical deduction and reasoning, you have been rewarded with +1 INT and +1 WIS.**

I guess that confirmed my thoughts. I mentally selected yes and-wow I shouldn't be surprised. The book just up and disappeared into notes of light before flying into my forehead. I closed my eyes as the information came rushing through my brain. It was surreal how I could just understand what the book had been describing and I could feel and access my mana.

* * *

**Mana Manipulation (Passive) Lvl Max: **Allows the user to freely manipulate mana which is the energy within most living beings. Passively increases INT by 10%. Passively increases mana pool by 10%.

* * *

My vision suddenly became clearer-it was the feeling of suddenly gaining a new sight. I could see the mana not only in my body but also in the room and atmosphere of Gotham. It was no surprise that the mana around me felt...tainted for lack of a better term. It wasn't like it would make people evil or anything, but the mana around Gotham sort of created a sort of dismal atmosphere that even normal people could subtlety perceive. I always knew the atmosphere around Gotham was pretty fucked, but seeing it first hand was an eerie experience that I would, unfortunately, have to get used to.

Ignoring Gotham's gloominess I focused on myself, more specifically the internals of my body. I felt as the mana flowed through my veins, creating a full circulation before it settled back in my core. I tugged at it and it seemed to obey my command, moving whichever which way I wanted it to go. It had a mystical surreal feel to it, which was to be expected of this type of unique energy.

I tried to get in a more comfortable position to put my body in so that I could try and see if I could do something with my mana. Before my parents left me, I used to play some basic RPGs and MMORPGs, but that had been some time ago. With responsibilities cropping up every which corner of my life, I never really found the time nor motivation to continue playing them. With what little I could remember about magic from games, I tried to think about some things I could do with it.

I went with the most basic option and imagined a ball of mana floating on the palms of my hands. I allowed the mana to flow into my palms and concentrated on the image I was creating. I could feel the hum of the energy and I opened my eyes as I witnessed a small ball of concentrated mana being formed on the palms of my hands and I watched as it hovered above my hand.

**Congratulations! You have created a new skill!**

* * *

**Mana Ball (Active) Lvl 1 [10.8%]: **Mana blast is a close-mid ranged technique that constitutes the basics of mana manipulation. The user focuses mana into the palm of their hand in the form of a dense orb of energy and can release the attack as a projectile towards their enemy. The further the technique travels, the weaker it becomes.

**100% of INT Concussive Damage** **10% chance of enemy stun** **Range: 10 Meters.** **Cost: 100 MP**

* * *

I couldn't help but crack a smile at what I had just created. Word couldn't describe how I felt when using magic, however, the novelty of the experience eventually wore off as I realized that I didn't know what to do with will my ball of destruction. I sure as hell couldn't throw it somewhere, and I didn't know how long it would take for the mana to dissipate, so I thought for a moment and decided to see if I could somehow reabsorb the mana back into myself.

It was a lot easier than I thought, probably because this was a basic skill and my mana made it up in the first place. I looked at my now empty palms and thought of some other magical things I could do with mana at my disposal. My first thought was to make a fireball, but I deemed it too dangerous to experiment with something like that indoors. I skipped water since it wasn't too interesting to me and as for the earth element, that would have to wait till I was outdoors and I already had other plans today regardless.

That left 2 other elements: Wind and Lightning. It was of my opinion that Lightning was the coolest element in the world and there was nothing that could change my mind about that. It had power, speed, and beauty all into a single destructive package. I would be the first to admit that I always imagined how cool it would be if I could encase myself in like a lightning armor or maybe even just let sparks of lightning flash around my body for the coolness factor; the applications were endless.

I reigned in my somewhat reawakening geeky tendencies and focused on the image I wanted. There was always thunderstorms in Gotham, so I imagined that majestic power. I thought about all those times I got shocked by electrical appliances and doorknobs. I could feel that something was happening, however, it wasn't enough, so I thought of that time I got tased on the streets...In all honesty that was considered a decent night in Gotham because I was still alive and had no permanent bodily scars.

My stray thoughts shattered as I felt a pull in my gut. I realized that my mana was sort of vibrating at a high frequency so I focused that energy into my palms. I was rewarded with the sound of a spark and opened my eyes to see lightning jumping from my palms and fingertips.

**Congratulations! You have created a new skill!**

* * *

**Electrokinesis (Active/Passive) Lvl 1 [45.34%]: **Lightning is one of the strongest elemental forces in nature and is both powerful and destructive. This lightning is created by vibrating your mana at a certain frequency and has a mystical nature. As a result, it is not as powerful as natural lightning, but in time that may not be so. The skill grows using Lightning Elemental skills and creating Lightning Elemental skills.

Increases damage of Lightning Elemental skills by 50%. Decreases cost of Lightning Elemental skill by 0.5%.

**Affected Skills:**

**Lightning Palm**

**Lightning Palm (Active) Lvl 1 [90.68%]:** Lightning Palm generates an electric charge to your hands. The charge can be used to incapacitate, or in extreme circumstances, kill opponents.

**50% INT damage** **A Fixed 50% Chance to stun** **Cost 55 MP**

* * *

I was one step closer to living out my previously dead geek fantasies. I was interested in the skills I had created for myself and I couldn't help but clench my fist in determination. I had been planning on taking an extra shift tomorrow, however, circumstances changed.

For starters, I needed to make the best use of my ability to increase my knowledge. In any situation, knowledge was key and if I could build up my repertoire of information while also increasing my **INT, **and **WIS** stats, then I would be ahead of the game and more able to appropriately react to any situations that were thrown my way. This was Gotham city after all, and even if you never bothered anyone your whole life, that wouldn't stop people from bothering _you_.

With that out of the way, I decided that my best course of action would be to take a quick trip to Gotham Public Library and read a few books. I would probably start spending more time there as well.

Compared to before where I could spend hours studying and still not understand a subject, as long as I had this new ability, I would be duly rewarded for my hard work which was one of the main reasons why I was happy.

There were so many people in the world who had trouble increasing their knowledge or comprehensive capabilities and there was little they could do about their situation except for studying harder. On the same token, there were those lucky individuals who could easily understand information as long as they put their minds to it and cared enough to learn.

Then there was me; an individual who had no clear limitations on the amount he could increase his intelligence and other mortal capabilities. All I had to do was read and study thereby increasing my **INT** which would allow me to better understand what I was studying in the first place. I might be able to leave this shithole after all, as long as I did well enough in college.

* * *

**Quest Alert!**

**Bookworm**

**You realize that you have the potential to become more intelligent and knowledgeable than any other human. Make use of your advantage and add to your repertoire of knowledge. Increase your INT and WIS to 20 by the end of today**

**Reward: Skill Book. Your increase in INT and WIS is a reward unto itself**

**Failure: No reward. You lose out on an amazing skill that you REALLY don't want to miss**

* * *

I looked on at the quest with amusement and interest. I was curious about what conditions needed to be met to trigger a quest, but I wasn't going to complain about what I had gotten. I was also interested in what this skill was that my ability was hyping it up so much. I figured I was going to find out because there was no way I was going to fail this quest, but this also meant I would _definitely_ be spending my entire day at the library.

I put on some pants and sneakers then grabbed my school bag before I headed out the door. I didn't forget to put my important items in my inventory and I made sure that the door was locked behind me. With that, I made my way down the stairs, out of the apartments, and took a deep whiff of that toxic Gotham air.

Ahh, what a good day to be me.

**-DC: Gamer-**

Walking down the streets of Gotham was always a cautious affair. Every street corner you had to look in all the cardinal directions before keeping your head low and moving on. In the mornings it wasn't too bad though so I was able to make it to the library without much incident. As opposed the like 95% of Gotham, the public library was well built and maintained. This was primarily due to Wayne Enterprise's donations to keep the library up and running so that people would have more access to peace and knowledge.

I hadn't been here in a while because there was not much I had wanted to do here at the time. Now, however, I planned to spend most of my days here, after work, learning whatever new material I could.

I walked up to the librarian and flashed her a smile. She looked to be in her late twenties and damn was she beautiful. I had to wonder why she would want to work here of all places "Excuse me, ma'am, may you please point me to where I could find books on the Natural Sciences?" I asked, slipping my hands in my pockets. I wanted to improve my grades and science was an interesting subject so why not start there?

I could tell the lady was kind of surprised that anyone would come here at this time of the day on a weekend no less, but she responded nonetheless, "Just take a left around that bookshelf and walk to the back. You should be able to find what you are looking for over there." She replied, gesturing at a certain area of the library.

"Thank you," I said before I turned and followed the simple directions she gave me. I didn't see a single soul here at the library until I got to my destination. I looked carefully at the figure who donned red hair. I couldn't identify her with her back turned towards me so I squinted my eyes as I futilely tried to see her at a better angle. Was that_

**Congratulations! You have created a new skill!**

* * *

**Observe (Passive/Active) Lv 2 [9.89%]:** Through continuous observation, a skill to observe objects, situations, and people was generated that allows for quick information gathering. The higher the skill, the greater the data obtained. You can view the information of people 22 Lvls higher than you.

**Cost: 5 MP**

* * *

My eyes widened as I took in the new information that had been displayed to me

* * *

**Name: Barbara Joan Gordon**

**Title: Prodigious Intellectual**

**Race: Human**

**Level: Lvl 26**

**HP: 1,500/1,500**

**SP: 1,450/1,450**

**STR: 27**

**VIT: 30**

**DEX: 29**

**INT: 50**

**WIS: 28**

**CHA: 44**

**LUCK: 10**

* * *

How the hell did Barbara Gordon have those kinds of stats? I knew she was the daughter of the police chief so maybe he got her on some sort of training regime, but that alone could not explain the difference in physical stats between us. Not only that, her Intelligence, Dexterity, Wisdom, and Charisma were off the charts. I was becoming curious about what kind of training she had done. Heh, maybe I could ask her to train me?

"You know, if you take a picture it'll last longer."

My thought processes were suddenly halted as I heard the sound of her voice. "I'm sorry I thought you looked familiar but I wasn't sure and I didn't want to make it awkward if I was wrong…." I replied while scratching the back of my head. It was always an embarrassing situation when you were caught staring, even if you didn't mean to do so.

No doubt hearing the familiar tone of voice laced with her curiosity, the redhead turned around with furrowed brows and gazed at me like I was some rare breed of animal. "Will, is that you? What are you doing here?" She asked with confusion in her tone.

I rolled my eyes, "No I'm a clone, and I thought that this was a public library."

"Sarcasm doesn't suit you." She shook her head before sizing me up again as if I was new to her. "You know what I meant. I'm just surprised you are here instead of you know…"

While Barbara and I were more acquaintances than friends, we knew enough about each other's circumstances. We shared a couple of courses in school and there were times where we had to work together on some assignments. Talking about our lives was how we usually broke the ice.

"Usually I would be wasting my weekends away or working to make ends meet…" I started with a thoughtful expression. "But recently I felt like there is a lot more I could be doing to help myself move forward in life. My grades aren't bad but they could be better and since my Saturday is free, I thought 'why not?' and here I am." I finished while grabbing some books.

"Do you mind if I sit down?" I asked, pointing at the empty chair on the opposite side of her. She shook her head and motioned me to sit and I gladly obliged. I wouldn't mind being alone, but since we were the only two people here and we kinda knew each other, it would be weird if I just at on the opposite side of the library soon after greeting her. It wasn't like we were strangers.

Taking interest in the textbooks I had taken out, Gordon asked, "So what are you planning on working on?" She glanced at the books with unveiled curiosity and raised a brow as she saw the titles of the books. "Anatomy & Physiology, Intro Physics, and General Chemistry?"

"Yeah, I kind of like science but I was never too great at it. I'm hoping to make up for it with some extra practice." I stated as I opened up the Physics textbook. "I'm thinking that I could take an advanced level science course if I do well this trimester." I took out a blank notebook from my bag and placed it on the table after opening it. I then got a pen from my bag, twirled it on my fingers a few times before clicking the end of the pen. Heh, I'm the man.

The young Miss Gordon regarded me with a genuine smile on her face as she heard my words. "You have no idea how much of a breath of fresh air it is that someone else from Gotham is trying to at least try and do something with their life." She shook her head ruefully "I just feel like so many of the kids at school just give up without trying to aim for something harder you know?"

I understood what she meant. Rarely did the kids at Gotham High try and it almost felt like some of the teachers were giving up. Of course, this wasn't every student and teacher as other people wanted to escape the streets. It was just that many people just accepted their crappy lives and were afraid of getting out of their comfort zone...then again I might have ended up the same way, if not for extenuating circumstances, so I had no right to judge.

"Anyways-" she started, shaking her head, "-If you need help with a certain subject, don't be afraid to ask. I might not know everything, but I think I should be able to help out."

"Of course, I'll definitely ask you for help," I replied with a smile. With that, we lapsed into silence as we focused on our respective tasks. I took a quick peek at the books she was working with and had to stop myself from whistling in appreciation. There was no doubt that Barbara Gordon was a genius; I knew this even before I could read her status, so seeing her work on Advanced level Physics and Biology books was no surprise. I was only slightly more surprised that she was working with a book on Computer Operation. She must have been teaching herself the language because there was no computer programming class in Gotham High, at least that I was aware of. No wonder she was confident she could help me out.

I decided to focus on myself for now and opened up my physics textbook. Taking handwritten notes allowed me to more easily understand the information I was putting down so I did just that. It was only after a couple of minutes of studying that I got a notification which helped me drastically.

**Congratulations! You have created a new skill!**

* * *

**Note Taking (Active/Passive) Lvl 45 [23.04%]: **Jotting down notes helps you remember and better understand the things you write. 45% increase to the amount of knowledge you retain form the notes. Increases writing speed by 45%

**Speed Reading (Active/Passive) Level 36 [24.45%]: **Speed reading allows you to read faster while still understanding the content you read: Increase reading speed by 36%.

* * *

I had to force down a grin as I saw the descriptions of these skills. While in any other circumstance they weren't really special, for my particular purpose, they were a godsend. I continued to study with renewed vigor and visibly noticed the increase in my reading and writing speed.

My hand flew through the notebook, and pages were full within minutes. While the Physics textbook wasn't that long, there was still the other subjects that I wanted to focus on, so I marked the page and planned to take it home with me if need be. After 2 hours of non-stop reading and writing, I had managed to go through over 150 pages of the 500-page textbook and was able to fill up about 100 pages of my notebook with...well notes.

I put down my writing utensils and cracked my fingers to relieve some tension while stretching my limbs. I doubted I needed to do so because **Gamer's Body** covered for me, but it was more of a habit.

"...Wow, when you said you were going for some extra practice I wasn't expecting you to go so hard." Barbara stated with a smile. She pointed at my notebook before asking "May I?" I shrugged and gestured for her to take a look at it.

She flipped through the pages skimming through the pages of the notebook and stopped about halfway. "Wow, these aren't too bad. Quite comprehensive if you ask me." She flipped through my notebook a couple more times before she put it down. "You should probably take a break you know. Give yourself some time to digest the information and whatnot. I'm actually about to head out and get something to eat. You're welcome to join if you want."

"Inviting me to lunch already? Did my work ethic manage to charm you?" I asked with a slight tilt of my lips.

Barbara just rolled her eyes. "Don't flatter yourself. I just think it's better to each lunch with another person rather than doing so alone."

**CHA increased by +1**

"I wouldn't know, but I would love to find out," I replied while standing up and straightening my pants. I guess this was a sign that I should get out and socialize more. I wondered how I was going to increase that stat, aside from slimming down a little more and building some more muscle, so I was happy that I could find a direction to improve myself in.

I was kind of a loner in the sense that I didn't hang out much with people outside of school and there was the fact that I had to work quite often to sustain myself. It had been a long time since I ate with other people, let alone a girl as gorgeous as Barbara, so I wasn't going to decline.

With a smile on her face, the beautiful Redhead walked me out of the library.

What a good day to be me.

**-DC: Gamer-**

After Barbara and I had gotten our fill at a nearby diner, we took some food to go and went back to the library to continue the grind. It felt pretty good to have someone to talk to especially when your work started to get more tedious, but it, in the end, I managed to get a lot done and complete my objective for the day. I had spent more than 10 hours straight in the library just studying. I swear I would have gotten a migraine if it wasn't for Gamer's mind.

* * *

**Quest Complete!**

**Bookworm**

**Reward: Skill Book. Your increase in INT and WIS is a reward unto itself**

**Skill book has been automatically deposited in the inventory**

* * *

**Name: William Meyers**

**Title: N/A**

**Race: Homo Magi**

**Level: Lvl 4 Next Level: 0/1,000**

**HP: 375/375 Regen: 1.11% (4.16) per Minute**

**MP: 775/775 Regen: 1.2% (8.6) per Minute**

**STR: 11**

**VIT: 11**

**DEX: 8**

**INT: 24**

**WIS: 22**

**CHA: 11**

**LUCK: 5**

**Stat Points: 20**

**USD: $4,274**

* * *

I still didn't know what type of skill book I was rewarded, but if my _roommate_ was hyping it up so much, then I was sure that it was going to be a great boon. While packing my things, I smirked despite myself. I could already _feel_ the increased **INT** and it was just weird. I could see the world slightly differently now, but it wasn't an overwhelming sensation or anything but more like a small discovery that wasn't worth noting. I was able to get my **INT** to above 20 due to my **Mana Manipulation skill** and I was very thankful for the bonus.

"Checkmate." A feminine voice sounded and I furrowed my brows as I looked at my phone, but no matter how I looked at it, there was no way out for me.

It also didn't help that the CPU had already decided that I lost.

"You know I'm pretty sure the CPU is usually right on these kinds of things," Barbara stated, amusement lining her lips.

I, however, beg to differ, "Who knows? Computers are known to have glitches, I'm just making sure that it's not one of those things..."

She scoffed, "I'm pretty sure that a CPU that can think more than 10 moves ahead will be able to tell whether a move is a checkmate or not."

"You never know…"

"Ohh give it up already and accept your loss like a big boy." She was enjoying this for sure.

A sour expression marred my visage, "Whatever, I'll beat you soon. Just give me some time." She was SO enjoying this.

"I'll be waiting. What does that make it now 20-0 me?"

My lips twitched. "22-0, you, but you already knew that didn't you?"

"Yep." she started as she popped the 'P'. "I just wanted to hear you admit it."

"...yeah rub it in why don't you?" I stated as I shook my head. We had been playing for the past hour and I hadn't won once. Compared to the beginning where I lost only after like 15 moves, I was getting notably better, though still nowhere good enough to beat her. As a result of our little competition, I gained a very useful skill.

* * *

Increases **WIS **by 10%

Increases **INT **by 10%

* * *

It still didn't help me win this damn game though...l looked at the time on my phone and commented offhandedly, "It's kind of getting late...but I won't mind keeping you company if you want?" I didn't have much else to do anyway, though I would prefer to go home and play with my magic a little...

Barbara smiled at me and shook her head, "Don't worry about it Will, I've been doing this for a long time so I'm kinda used to being here by myself. I can tell that you have other things to work so please, don't wait for my sake."

**CHA increased by +1**

I nodded in response then smiled. "Alright then, it was great seeing you here."

"Likewise. I'm here most days of the week, especially on the weekends. Don't be afraid to say hi next time you drop by." I smiled at her response. She seemed so sure that this wasn't some spur of the moment one time moment of mine...not that she was wrong.

With a tilt of my head in acknowledgment, I finished packing the last of my materials, stood up and slipped my backpack on. It was pretty late at night, around 10 or so, but Barbara was still going at her work with a vengeance. It made sense that she was able to become as intelligent as she was with this sort of work ethic. The Gotham Public Library closed quite late, but as it was a library, it was less subject to being targeted for gang-related activity. I mean I highly doubted you would make much from selling stolen Physics textbooks anyway...

I picked up the books that I planned to check out while glancing at the hardworking Gordon before I said one last goodbye. Barb was a big girl and she had stats that would put most adult humans to shame so I wasn't really worried about her finding her way home. There was also the fact that her father was the police commissioner so it wasn't like she was going to be in any danger.

I made my way to the counter to see the lady there on her phone. It wasn't until I was right in front of her that she looked up from her cellular device. I took a good look at her and sighed appreciatively at how gorgeous she looked. Olive skin, dark hair, and green-eyed, She stood at around 5'8. She had an ample bust, a gorgeous face and a nose ring that just added to her charm. Seriously what was she doing here?!

"Ahh, are you all set?" She asked almost catching me staring.

I nodded my head quickly and placed my books on the counter. "Yeah, I'm good. I would like to check out these books, but I don't have a library card or anything."

She nodded in understanding before she quirked a brow when she took a look at some of the books I was taking. "_The Art of War Sun Zhu_? _Intermediate Military Tactics and Simulations_? _Chess Strategies? _What are you, preparing for war or something?" She asked in interest.

"I mean it _is_ Gotham City we live in so…" I replied while scratching the back of my head. When I was studying, I realized that my **WIS** was not increasing as quickly, but then I remembered that it impacted my decision-making capabilities. That was when I can up with the idea of studying strategy books and playing chess with Barbara. I could train my strategic capabilities while having fun at the same time.

My opponent had enjoyed the breath of fresh air as we used our phones to download some chess app and face off against each other. Needless to say, she enjoyed the thrill of triumphing over me and in that way time flew by. I also discovered that my **INT **increased as well when playing so I was killing two birds with one stone.

The Librarian nodded her head in understanding. "Alright then _General_, let me get you all set up." She had an amused smile as she spoke and typed a few things on her computer. She asked for some information from me such as home address and some ID before she printed me a plastic card.

With a smile, she tossed me my goods. "Try not to misplace or damage the books. You'll be held accountable for any harm on the books and I know where you live." She stated with a wink.

I raised a brow at her antics; was she flirting with _me_? I mean she was gorgeous so I wouldn't mind. "...You aren't doing much to discourage me you know?"

"Well that's a problem isn't it?"

A smirk couldn't help but form on my lips, "Regardless, thank you for everything, Miss…"

"Jaina. Jaina Hudson." She replied beaming.

"Thank you, Jaina. I'll try to return them in one piece."

She waved before going back on her phone and doing whatever she was doing.

**CHA increased by +1**

I really needed to get out more.

**-DC: Gamer-**

Leave it to Gotham fucking City to rain during the worst time of the day. You never really wanted to be caught out on the streets of Gotham in the middle of the night. It was a relatively full-proof way to get yourself Kidnapped, killed, or worse.

The reason I brought this up?

"Hehe what do we have here? A lost little lamb all fattened up for the slaughter."

Seriously, it was bad enough that the water was reaching my ankles, but now I had to deal with 1, 2, 3….6 goons who wanted to kill me for whatever reason. How could this night get any worse?

"Kev we can't kill him remember? The boss wants a new test sub_*cough* _'volunteer' for his sick-_*cough* _'innovative' experiments after the last one went insane."

I learned that night never to tempt fate. I looked at the perimeter trying to find an escape route-

* * *

**Quest Alert!**

**Fight or Flight?**

**A night in Gotham wouldn't be complete without the usual criminal activity rearing its head. Right now you can try and escape OR you can use your abilities and teach these low lifes a lesson**

**Reward: 100 XP and +1 stat points per thug defeated**

**Failure: No reward. You'll probably suffer inhumane torture and/or death**

* * *

'_Hmm, decisions, decisions'_ It was dark and raining which prevented them from seeing the expression on my face. With that knowledge, I decided to stare at the shitstain in front of me

'_Observe'_

* * *

**Name: Common Thug 1**

**Title: Useless**

**Race: Human**

**Level: Lvl 5**

**HP: 500/500**

**SP: 525/525**

**STR: 12**

**VIT: 10**

**DEX: 9**

**INT: 8**

**WIS: 7**

**CHA: 7**

**LUCK: 0 (They decided to fuck with **_**you**_**)**

**A common street thug with no redeeming qualities. His name isn't even worth getting remembered.**

* * *

**Name: Common Thug 2**

**Title: Useless**

**Race: Human**

**Level: Lvl 6**

**HP: 650/650**

**SP: 575/575**

**STR: 13**

**VIT: 11**

**DEX: 10**

**INT: 11**

**WIS: 10**

**CHA: 10**

**LUCK: 0 (They decided to fuck with **_**you**_**)**

**A common street thug with almost no redeeming qualities. His name isn't even worth getting remembered. Though he at least has a sense of humor.**

* * *

I had to desperately fight back a chuckle as I read the descriptions (I filed away the fact that they had descriptions for later). Who knew my roommate had such a sense of humor? Just based on their stats, there was no way I was going to be able to physically beat them which just meant I had to _magically_ beat them. Common sense and logic would dictate that I find a way to run away from this situation instead of confronting them. However, common sense didn't apply to magic, did it?

"-HEY ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?!"

I was snapped from my thoughts as I heard the obnoxiously loud and irritating voice of thug one. I recall that Thug 2 said his name just a minute ago, but my neighbor was right, it wasn't even worth it for me to remember. "I'm sorry what did you say?" I asked.

I seriously hadn't heard what he had said.

I noticed that he got quite incensed by what I assume he perceived to be a snarky remark, even though I was being serious. "You know what brat!? We were told to bring you back alive but not necessarily in _one piece_."

I stared at him blankly, "...That's such a cliche villain line."

That did it.

With a roar, the common thug ran towards me in fury. I took the time to quickly lament the fact that I had decided that I didn't want to train in water magic because in my own words "_it wasn't too interesting to me."_ My regrets aside, I focused on my genius for having picked lightning as the element to train in first. My mind had been processing the situation and the most effective way for me to win in this battle with minimal losses on my person was still going to sting _a lot._

The key to my victory was born of the question, "_What happens if you put a toaster in a bathtub while you are in it?"_ I was sure that everyone knew the answer.

My thoughts disappeared as soon as they appeared as I focused the lightning mana to the palms of my hands. No later was Thug 1 upon me and I was forced to duck under his wide swing. Time seemed to slow as I quickly assessed the distance between me and the rest of the thugs. They had been slowly inching towards me probably in an attempt to quickly subdue me, however, they failed to realize that that would be the cause of their downfall because they were _so_ going to feel _this._

With my hands encased in **Lightning Palm **lightning, I brought them down to the flooded ground.

"_...Idiots."_

"AARG!"

I heard the thugs screen and had to grit my teeth as the lightning not only affected all the thugs around me but also myself, though I could tell they had it much worse. I could see the surprise and hints of fear on their faces as they watched me generate lightning seemingly from nowhere.

**Lightning Palm has leveled up by 1!**

**Lightning Palm has leveled up by 1!**

**Lightning Palm has leveled up by 1!**

**Lightning Palm has leveled up by 1!**

**Lightning Manipulation has leveled up by 1!**

**Lightning Manipulation has leveled up by 1!**

I kept activating the technique until I heard the thumping sounds of the thugs' dropping bodies and it nearly took all my mana for me to accomplish. I wish I could say that this had been some hot-blooded battle that I barely won with my guts, grit, and lots of personal damage, but sorry to disappoint. If there was an easier way to win the battle and I could take it, then I would. Not _all_ battles had to be hard-fought as long as you used your head and imagination.

The thugs were all unconscious and I was still slightly numb, though my body was quickly repairing itself. I supposed that while magical lightning had some of the same properties as natural lighting, it was still generated from _my_ mana so the resulting reaction between my lightning and the water didn't affect me as much...at least that was my working theory.

**For deducing some of the inner workings of mana, you have gained +1 INT**.

**For making the most logical decision in your battle, you have gained +1 WIS.**

Huh looks like I got it.

**Thug 1 defeated. You have gained 100 XP and +1 stat point(s)**

**Thug 2 defeated. You have gained 100 XP and +1 stat point(s)**

**Thug 3 defeated. You have gained 100 XP and +1 stat point(s)**

…**.**

**Thug 6 defeated. You have gained 100 XP and +1 stat point(s)**

* * *

**Quest Complete!**

**Fight or Flight?!**

**Reward: 100 XP and +1 stat points per thug defeated. You won't suffer inhumane torture and/or death**

* * *

**Name: William Meyers**

**Title: N/A**

**Race: Homo Magi**

**Level: Lvl 4 Next Level: 600/1,000**

**HP: 250/375 Regen: 1.11% (4.16) per Minute**

**MP: 35/687.5 Regen: 1.23% (7.56) per Minute**

**STR: 11**

**VIT: 11**

**DEX: 8**

**INT: 25**

**WIS: 23**

**CHA: 13**

**LUCK: 5**

**Stat Points: 26**

**USD: $4,274**

* * *

****Electrokinesis (Active/Passive) Lvl 3 [45.34%]: **Lightning is one of the most powerful elemental forces in nature and is both powerful and destructive. This lightning is created by vibrating your mana at a certain frequency and has a magical nature. As a result, it is not as powerful as natural lightning, but in time that may not be so. The skill grows using Lightning Elemental skills and creating Lightning Elemental skills.**

Increases damage of Lightning Elemental skills by 56%. Decreases cost of Lightning Elemental skill by 1.5%.

**Affected Skills:**

Lightning Palm

**Lightning Palm (Active) Lvl 5 [34.25%]: **Lightning Palm generates an electric charge to your hands. The charge can be used to incapacitate, or in extreme circumstances, kill opponents.

60% **INT **damage A Fixed 50% Chance to stun Cost 55 MP

* * *

I had to say that I think I kind of looked badass; what with the sparks dancing all around me (even though they hurt) and the occasional stray spark that jumped from the water. I checked on the thugs and focused on how much **HP** they had left.

**Thug 1: HP [25/500] (Unconscious)**

**Thug 2: HP [125/650] (Unconscious)**

**Thug 3: HP [100/500] (Unconscious)**

**Thug 4: HP [75/525] (Unconscious)**

**Thug 5: HP [60/500] (Unconscious)**

**Thug 6: HP [55/490] (Unconscious)**

I wasn't happy or sad that they weren't dead and to be honest, I was perfectly fine with just leaving them here. If they died, well that was a risk you took when you became a crook, _especially_ in Gotham. When you lived in Gotham for as long as I had, you got desensitized to seeing dead and/or dying bodies. You would usually come across one at least once a week if you lived in the shittier areas of town. With one last look at my adversaries and my body finally following my commands, I walked away from the scene.

If they survived, well they couldn't have seen my face so they wouldn't know who I was or where to find me. I looked at my hands and clenched my fists as I thought of this exciting night.

I just hoped that my nights weren't always this exciting.

* * *

**Barbara POV**

* * *

"_What the hell was that?!"_ I thought as I gazed on the unconscious forms of 6 full-grown men. I was donning my Batgirl Costume, my red hair now soaking wet from the rain. When I had noticed Will at the library, I of course was surprised. I more or less knew of his circumstances and I had never pegged him as someone who would spend hours on end studying for anything. It just goes to show that you should never judge a book by its cover.

I was actually kind of glad that I was wrong about him. He wasn't a bad kid per se, but he had a demographic that many others his age and even _younger_ were unfortunate to have. The loss of a close family member was always a sad experience; my mother had left me when I was young so I kind of understood, but I always had my dad to set me straight and guide me when I needed and I knew I was fortunate to have him.

I assumed that Will might have had repressed hatred or something since he never really talked about what his parents were like. I realize that it was wrong of me to assume that he might turn out bad just because he didn't have someone to guide him, and I was glad that I was proven wrong. Studying together and playing chess with him was an experience and I had to wonder why he hadn't put more effort into school? I could tell that he was brilliant, yet it wasn't until recently that something happened to have caused him to want to exhibit that brilliance. I had a feeling that was probably the paranoia talking in me from living in Gotham so long.

I barely noticed the time fly as I hung out with him and I was grateful that he saved me from excusing myself by leaving before me. It had been almost time for me to do my nightly rounds as Batgirl so his departure saved me from awkwardly leaving, though I don't think he would have taken it to heart.

Since I was about to go on patrol, I figured that I might as well watch over Will and make sure he made it home safely. It wasn't that I didn't believe that he could take care of himself, but the streets of Gotham City at _night_ on a _weekend_ was not a place you wanted to be, especially when you lived in a less hospitable part of town. It wouldn't take me any effort since I was patrolling that area of Gotham anyway.

I couldn't say I was surprised when he found himself surrounded by 6 thugs and I was starting to wonder how he had survived for so long around here, but then again this might have been his first time staying out so late. I had been about to move into action until I noticed that he summoned _Lightning_ from his hands and electrocuted all the thugs by using the rainwater as a conductor. I take back what I thought earlier and needless to say, I was shocked (No pun intended).

"_I wonder if they are alive?"_ I thought as I gazed upon their unconscious or dead forms. I couldn't tell if their body was twitching because of the residual electricity or because they were alive and, to be honest...I didn't care too much. Unfortunately, I would probably get grilled by Bruce. I moved the bodies from the soaked street onto the concrete and cut a couple of powerlines to make it seem like they were the cause of the electrocution. "_You owe me, Will."_

Speaking of Batman aka Bruce Wayne, "_I wonder if I should tell him about Will…..Nah that's a terrible idea. He'll more than likely try to confront him and end up scaring the kid away which will cause MORE complications down the line."_ For all he was good at, let it be known that Batman wasn't a people person and he didn't realize that some situations called for a more subtle approach.

As long as Will didn't willingly (that pun was soo not intentional) harm innocent people, then I saw no reason to bother him about his powers. Maybe I could get him to open up to me? I mean I had already found him kinda interesting _before_ I found out he was some kind of metahuman, this was just a side quest. "_This kind of situation calls for a lady's touch."_ all the more reason not to tell Bruce.

I was broken from my internal monologue as I realized that I had followed him all the way home. Was that creepy? "Nope, _I'm was just making sure that he gets home safely. Yes, that's it."_ After successfully brainwashing myself and taking note of where he lived (Obviously for his safety) I decided to leave and patrol other areas of my section of Gotham. Batman and Robin had the rest covered. However, even after patrolling till well past midnight, I couldn't help but think about Will again.

I wondered if I would see him tomorrow?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

My eyes twitched in mind irritation.

After yesterday's escapades, I had been so mentally exhausted that I had just popped in bed and crashed. When I woke up, the entirety of yesterday's events came smacking me in the face and I never felt so thankful for **Gamer's Mind** keeping me sane. However, back to the topic at hand.

Why was I so pissed?

Well, I remembered that I had some of my shit in my inventory such as some books and materials that I needed if I wanted to study. A short second later, I found the skill book that I had gotten as a reward for completing the **Bookworm** quest and I groaned at my forgetfulness. Naturally when I was asked-

_**You have acquired the skill book 'ID: Create/Escape'. Would you like to learn this skill?**_

_**Yes/No**_

I instantly clicked yes, curious about the skill that my roommate had been hyping up so much. With the usual fanfare of the book disappearing into my body, I gained knowledge of how to create an **Instant Dungeon (ID)** and also _what_ an **ID **was.

* * *

**ID: Create (Active) Lvl 1 [00.00%]: **Used to create instant dungeons. Instant dungeons are 'mirrors' of the real world that you can travel and train. Since they are mirrors of the actual world when you exit the ID, you'll find yourself in the same area you were at in the ID. Stronger instant dungeons may be created at higher levels.

**Available Instant Dungeons:**

Empty ID [Monsters: None] Zombie ID [Monsters: Zombies] Cost: 200 MP

**WARNING: (Cannot be activated in battle)**

Can be used: 1x per day

**ID: Escape (Active) Lvl 1 [00.00%]: **Used to escape instant dungeons.

* * *

Now you see why I was pissed?

I could have avoided that _entire_ fucking spiel if I had just freaking remembered to open my inventory. Regardless, what's done is done and there was no use to crying over spilled milk. It was just irritating to know that the simplest actions could have saved me from such an annoyance.

I sighed before pushing those thoughts to the back of my head. This was quite a powerful ability and could save me from a lot of trouble, but the issue was that I could only use it once per day. I was sure that I would be able to increase the number of times per day that I did use it with some leveling. Maybe if I unlocked a new training area I would get an extra time per day that I could use it. This ability was extremely useful and could be a real lifesaver if I wanted to hide for a day.

So, I hesitated.

I didn't know what today would bring, after all, you never knew when you were going to get shanked in Gotham, however on the other end of the spectrum, if I only used this ability to run away from my fights, I would be losing most of the benefits that I could get from it.

"_Ugh what a dilemma."_

After thinking about it for a while, I decided that getting stronger now was more important. If I was strong enough, I wouldn't have to worry about any dangers I would eventually chance upon and I wouldn't have to use this ability to only save my ass.

"_Here goes nothing."_

'_ID: Create Zombies'_

I watched as, from my hand, a ball of expanding energy erupted and encompassed my being before spreading out past my room towards the environment outside. I looked out my window to notice that the sky was red and so was the sun.

"_Interesting." _I thought as I observed the streets from above. I then noted how quiet it was...it was too quiet. In Gotham that was a terrible sign but then I listened.

With my ears against the windows, I could hear groans from a distance away which I intelligently deduced where zombies. I thought about my game plan and realized one simple fact, I was grossly unprepared for fighting anything. My physical stats weren't strong and neither was my magic. What exactly was I thinking…

I shook my head from those thoughts and decided on a course of action. First I needed to obtain a weapon of some form and thankfully, I had a few switchblades, a baseball bat, and a crowbar (to be the perfect definition of a hoodlum in Gotham, the last two were necessary). I looked underneath my bead and found the weapon I was looking for. I traced it with my fingers and along the single curve and flattened points of the weapon and took a few testing swings.

**Crowbar (Durability: [150/150])**

**A tool consisting of a metal bar with a single curved end and flattened points, often with a small fissure on one or both ends for removing nails. If you live in the streets, it is usually used to brutally harm and/or kill individuals most of the time.**

**Melee Damage: 25-30**

**Strength required: 4**

With that done I went to the cabinet in the corner of my room and opened the first drawer to get a hold of my switchblades, but then I paused. I quickly reviewed what I had done up till this moment and realized that I could interact with the items and tools in this 'mirror dimension' so to speak.

Did this mean I could take them out of here too?

I shook my head from the impulse and decided to shelve that thought for later. I would have to test that and see if I could. With that, I put the knives in my inventory as back

up weapons.

**Switchblade (Durability: [50/50])**

**A switchblade is a type of knife with a folding or sliding blade** **contained in the handle which is opened automatically by a spring when a button, lever, or switch** **on the handle or bolster is activated. It can be used to stab or slash others**

**Melee Damage: 10-13**

**Strength requirement: 2**

Finally, I went to my closet and grabbed my longtime friend, my old metal baseball bat. This thing had saved me more times than I could remember.

**Metal Baseball Bat (Durability: [175/175])**

**A** **smooth metal club usually used in the sport of baseball. It is a decent weapon for causing blunt force trauma.**

**Melee Damage: 30-35**

**Strength requirement: 5**

I nodded in satisfaction and made my way to the door, but as soon as I opened it-

* * *

**Detect Bloodlust (Passive) Lvl 2 [6.2%]: **A skill that detects any bloodlust directed at the user. It is an instinctive skill. Detects bloodlust within a set distance of the user's location. It also alerts the user of the location.

**Bloodlust Detection Range: 2 meters**

* * *

**Detect Danger (Passive) Lvl 2 [6.2%]:** A skill that detects any harm that can threaten the user's life It is an instinctive skill. Detects danger within a set distance of the user's location. You only get a general idea of the location but it is not accurate.

**Danger Detection Range: 2 meters**

* * *

I quickly jumped back in shock at the zombie standing right outside my room and quickly put some distance between us to analyze my adversary.

**Name: Civilian Zombie**

**Race: Undead**

**LVL: 5**

**HP: 750/750**

**SP: 625/625**

**STR: 20**

**VIT: 15**

**DEX: 5**

**INT: 2**

**WIS: 1**

**CHA: 0**

**LUK: It has none, it's dead.**

**EXP Gain: 250**

**A walking corpse of flesh that, even after death, has lingering resentment towards anything living (so pretty much you). While it's INT and WIS are low, and it's LUK nonexistent, it has great VIT, STR, and stamina. Alone they are weak, but in groups, they can become dangerous.**

It had a lot of health and stamina but it was slower than I was, so I could use that to my advantage. The zombie didn't give me any more time to think at it charged at me, arms outstretched. I got into as best as a hitter stance as I could; with left foot forward and my elbows up, I swung.

**-180**

**HP: 570/750**

The greater reach of my baseball bat allowed me to get the first hit in and I idly noted that the damage was calculated as the sum of my **STR**, **VIT**, and **DEX**, multiplied by 3. My weapon's damage bonus was also added to my strength total and increased my damage output by a large amount.

I was snapped back to reality as the zombie broke out of its temporary daze and snarled at me. I hastily retreated to my room and dodged a wide claw strike to my dominant arm. While the zombie was recovering from his attack, I raised the bat over my head and swung down on the dead man's skull.

**Critical Hit!**

**-378**

**HP: 192/750**

The sickening crunch of a cracked cranium echoed out in my room and the already disgusting sight and smell of the zombie became even worse as blood and puss leaked from it's wound. I was able to force down a gag with **Gamer's Mind** and pushed through to attack the zombie once more while it was still down. I used my foot to stomp down a few times on the cracked skull of the monster and grimaced as blood and brain matter oozed from its head.

**-90**

**-90**

**-90**

**HP: 0/750**

**You have gained +250 EXP**

**You have created a new skill!**

* * *

**Blunt Weapon Mastery (Passive) Lvl 3 [23.42%]:** Through the use of blunt weapons, you are now better able to utilize them in combat. This skill improved the damage done by all forms of blunt weapons.

Increases the power of blunt weapons by 3% Increases the attack speed of blunt weapons by 3% Increases the critical rate of blunt weapons by 3%

* * *

"_That was unnecessarily gruesome," _I noted. I had seen some shit around this crap city, but this was a lot more gruesome than anything I had witnessed, after all, I had never been intimately involved in something that would cause such a disgusting scene to play out.

That aside.

I looked at the new skill and hummed appreciatively. This could go a very long way so I was excited about it.

As I looked on at my handiwork, My eyes widened to see the zombie disappearing in motes of light and in its place was a wad of cash…I looked left, right, up, down, front, back and nodded as the coast was clear. I hurriedly moved forward and picked up the stack of 5's and, with a skill that would drive professional accountants mad with envy, I quickly counted the cash and found that it amounted to $35.

"_Holy shit."_ I didn't even question where this money came from because so far my roommate hadn't screwed me over and I didn't think it would start now. With anticipation visible on my face, I placed the money into my inventory where it was stored in my bank account.

* * *

**Accounts**

**Deposit Accounts:** **$4,309**

* * *

"HA! Ohh shit this is great." words couldn't describe the elation I felt, but after a moment, reality set in and I looked at the money in my hands in contemplation. If I farmed here every day and made thousands in a week or so, no way would that _not _come up as suspicious in my bank account. I was a College kid in Gotham who lived in a shit apartment in a shit part of town with an OK job. If the numbers in my bank account started jumping by the hundreds every day, then someone might ask questions.

Granted I might have been just a little _too_ paranoid, after all, it wasn't like the banks in Gotham cared _how _you got your money, just that you used their services. I put my hands on my chin in thought; it was always good to be suspicious around here and I didn't think I was being too careful. However, I didn't know what I would do about this...Maybe I could get one of those offshore accounts? I grimaced at the thought as I contemplated the pros and cons before realizing that it might work.

I decided to put these thoughts on hold for now though. Even if I killed 100 zombies and made $3,500, it wouldn't be _too_ suspicious since I could claim that I had some leftover cash from my parent's money or something. As long as I didn't make a $1000+ deposit every day, then I believed that I would be fine.

With my course of action set, I focused in front of me and noticed a flashing light on the top right-hand corner of my vision that had not been there before during my battle. When I focused on it, I got a prompt.

**Would you like to activate the [Auto-loot] function?**

**Yes/No?**

Pretty self-explanatory so I clicked yes and the **HUD** closed allowing me to focus on the task of improving myself today. There were a couple of things I wanted to test out/train in and I had the perfect environment to let my imagination run wild for a little bit without having to worry about collateral damage. I swung my bat a couple of times then walked out the door.

This was turning out to be an interesting day.

**-DC: Gamer-**

**-219**

**HP: 0/1000**

**You have gained +300 EXP**

**You Have leveled up!**

Sweat dripped from my brow as I panted from slight fatigue. Over the past hour or so, I had been mainly practicing with my poor bat and through the abuse, it's condition had deteriorated.

**Metal Baseball Bat (Durability: 30/175)**

**A** **smooth metal club usually used in the sport of baseball. It is a decent weapon for causing blunt force trauma.**

**Melee Damage: 28-33**

I figured that I would get in some physical training since I was currently very weak in terms of my physical conditioning. If Barbara could have such amazing stats with whatever training she did, then there was no excuse for me to not train just as hard if not harder. However, the grind was getting hard tiring, after all, swinging a bat around could only increase your physical specs by only so much.

I stood up straight as I watched the zombie disappear into motes of light with whatever loot it had dropped disappearing into my inventory. I felt like I had gotten a good amount of exercise in and I wanted to check my progress. I tore my eyes from the empty ground and looked at the blinking dot that was on the top right corner of my vision. Curious, I clicked it.

**Would you like to view [Progress Log]?**

**Yes/No?**

I quickly looked checked my surroundings and noted the groans and wails of zombies a distance away. I decided to take the high ground, so I smashed the window of a nearby building complex and ran up a couple of flights of stairs, making sure to avoid the zombies along the way. I reached the roof of the building and closed the door behind me just in case. You could never be too careful around these parts after all. With my paranoia satisfied, I clicked **Yes** and looked at the improvements I made to myself and my skills.

* * *

**Updated Progress Log:**

_**Congratulations! 'Tactics/Strategies' has leveled up by 1!**_

_**Congratulations! 'Observe' has leveled up by 2!**_

_**Congratulations! 'Detect Bloodlust' has leveled up by 5!**_

_**Congratulations! 'Detect Danger' has leveled up by 5!**_

_**Congratulations! 'Blunt Weapon Mastery' has leveled up by 5!**_

**You have gained +1 CHA**

**You have gained +3 STR**

**You have gained +3 VIT**

**You have gained +4 DEX**

**Your level has increased by +3**

**You have gained +15 stat points**

**You have gained $1,016**

* * *

'_Status'_

* * *

**Name: William Meyers**

**Title: N/A**

**Race: Homo Magi**

**Level: Lvl 7 Next Level: 75/2,800**

**HP: 450/450 Regen: 1.14% (5.13) per Minute**

**MP: 808.7/808.7 Regen: 1.23% (9.0) per Minute**

**STR: 14**

**VIT: 14**

**DEX: 12**

**INT: 25**

**WIS: 23**

**CHA: 14**

**LUCK: 5**

**Stat Points: 41**

**USD: $5,315**

* * *

**Tactics/Strategies (Passive) Level 11 [23.00%]:**

Increases **WIS **by 11% Increases **INT **by 11%

**Observe (Passive/Active) Lv 4 [9.89%]:**

You can view the information of people 14 Lvls higher than you. Cost: 5 MP

**Detect Bloodlust (Passive) Lvl 7 [12.2%]:**

Bloodlust Detection Range: 7 meters

**Detect Danger (Passive) Lvl 7 [12.2%]:**

Danger Detection Range: 7 meters

**Blunt Weapon Mastery (Passive) Lvl 8 [23.42%]:**

Increases the power of blunt weapons by 8% Increases the attack speed of blunt weapons by 8% Increases the critical rate of blunt weapons by 8%

* * *

I hummed in delight as I saw the little improvements I made. I had wondered why my **CHA** also increased, but that may have been due to my body filling out a little with a smidgen of muscle from my increased **STR, VIT, **and **DEX**. This was a lot better than going to the gym 5+ days a week for months on end with only minuscule results to show, so I was certainly appreciative.

Now that I had somewhat improved my physical stats. I wanted to work a little on my magical ones, but the first order of business was to improve my lightning attributed skills. There was just something about lightning that excited me and I would never give up a chance to work in it.

With my eyes closed, I laid down on the room of the building, my hands behind my head as I thought about what else I could do with lightning/electricity. The sounds of moaning and groaning nearby and in the distance made me tighten my eyes in annoyance.

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

Compared the lively days and nights of Gotham, this dimension was a lot more peaceful and it allowed me to easily block out the irritating sounds and purely focus on myself. I felt my mind clear as I thought about the many applications of lightning I could use to enhance my combat capability.

I thought back to the Anatomy book I read earlier, on the brain and the Central Nervous System. I knew that the neuron, a nerve cell, was the functional unit of the nervous system that carried the impulse, or message, to the appropriate part of the nervous system. It could also interpret the impulse and allow for a response.

These neurons would send signals between the brain, spinal cord, and other body organs, but that was not the most important part. What was important was that these signals were electrical. What if I could speed up the rate at which these electrical signals flowed through my body from my brain to the rest of my body? I could theoretically increase my reaction rate which could save my life one of these days.

I decided to try it.

So I opened my eyes.

Ping!

**You have created a new skill!**

* * *

**Meditation (Active) Lvl 3 [48.67%].** Meditation is a skill created through continuous inner focus. Meditation helps to sharpen focus and order thoughts, and it increases the clarity of your mind and your awareness of your body.

Passively increase INT by 6%. Passively increase WIS by 6%. HP, and MP regeneration increase by 30% when active.

**(NOTE: Cannot be activated during combat. At higher levels, you can increase the rate of HP and MP regeneration.**

* * *

"_Hmm seems like it didn't want to disturb my state."_ I mused as I stood up and dusted the back of my pants. This might be a dangerous idea, but as long as I started small, I shouldn't take too much damage plus I was sure that **Gamer's Body** would heal me up if I did some damage to my nerves. I had an idea of how I was going to go about this and it started with the spinal cord. I wasn't going to fuck with my brain just jet just in case.

I started by allowing my mana to vibrate at a high frequency through **Lightning Manipulation**, but instead of externalizing the mana and pushing it out of my body, I kept it internalized and focused my trickle of energy to my back. As long as I was carefu-

"ARRGH!"

Pain.

Immense pain.

I instantly stopped the technique and fell to the ground heaving as my muscles spasmed and screamed at me for my stunt. I laid down on the ground and hurriedly got in a meditative position to recuperate the damage I had caused.

**Name: William Meyers**

**HP: 325/457**

I grimaced at the loss. I hadn't even focused a lot of lightning to my spine yet I had felt so much pain. With a frown on my face, I thought about what to do. Guess not everything could work out righ-

Ping!

**You have created a new skill!**

* * *

**Resilience (Passive) Lvl 2 [12.42%]:** Rebuild your body and reforge your bones through the process of tear and repair. After suffering intensive internal and/or external damage, your body will heal itself and become sturdier than before. Through the pain, you will be reborn.

Increases VIT by 2% Increases pain tolerance by 2% Decreases Physical Damage Taken by 0.5%

* * *

"_At least something came out of it."_ I thought in annoyance. Though in hindsight shoving electricity through my spinal cord with only preliminary knowledge at best was probably not my brightest idea. I shook my head and decided to shelve the idea for now while trying to heal my damaged nerves through **Meditation**. There were other elements that I could work on anyway.

After about 15 minutes or so. I stood up and decided to go with the element that I thought would be the simplest to work on. I closed my eyes and focused on the ebb and flow on my mana before I released it in the atmosphere to try to feel for the wind. My eyes tightened as I failed to feel even the slightest change in the air.

Then I noticed.

There was no wind.

I closed my eyes as I tried to feel for any movement in the air, yet no matter how deep in focus I got, I failed to feel even the slightest breeze. I opened my eyes and looked around the area. I never noticed, but there was _no_ wind in the **ID** whatsoever. That didn't make sense though. Well if there was no wind, then I would have to find a way to generate it somehow similar to how I generated lightning.

I was hoping on getting a more natural feel for wind energy as opposed to the image I used to conjure lightning, but beggars couldn't be choosers. I focused my magical energy outwards and imagined my mana pushing against the air to move it. I found that my mana mostly dissipated as if it wasn't focused or condensed enough.

I sat down to think for a while before I gained an idea. Instead of pushing my mana outwards with no clear direction, I willed my mana to become thin like a blade. With my image formed I released it from my hand..and got a slight breeze for my reward. I was not deterred however and instead, I continued to focus on that image since I was obviously on the right track. I made my image sharper, more precise, and my mana responded to my will in kind. It took me a couple of tries and some meditation, but I was able to _finally _release a blade of wind.

Ping!

**You have created a new skill!**

* * *

**Aerokinesis (Active/Passive) Lvl 2 [43.34%]: **Air is all around you…if you live on a suitable planet. Aerokinesis allows you to sharpen your mana and concentrate it into a magical wind that can be used for a variety of things. The skill grows using Wind Elemental skills and creating Wind Elemental skills.

Increases damage of Wind Elemental skills by 54%. Decreases cost of Wind Elemental skill by 1%.

**Affected Skills:**

**Wind Blade**

**Wind Blade (Active) Lvl 1 [34.25%]: **Wind blade generates a blade of sharpened magical wind to attack your enemy. The damage is proportional to the distance of the target; the further away from the target, the less damage will be done.

100% INT damage Range: 10 meters Cost 60 MP

* * *

**-DC: Gamer-**

I breathed out a sigh as I finally completed the task of creating some basic offensive elemental techniques. It was going to taking me a while to finish perfecting these abilities, but the result would be worth it. In between wasting my mana from failures and having to meditate to recharge, I spent the best of 2 hours in this **ID** making sure to avoid the zombies so that I could practice in peace. I was exhausted from working on them and honestly I just wanted to be done, but I couldn't leave yet.

Now that I had some working attack methods, I could level them up over the carcasses of these irritating undead. I released a breath in mental exhaustion and groggily stood up from the dirt. I was currently in the outskirts of Robinson Park, home to some crazy chick who could control plants or something. I told you, this city was all kinds of fucked-up.

Regardless since this was my **ID**, I didn't have to worry about meeting her here and I could focus on my earth manipulation. From what I heard about her, the woman who occupies this area had an advanced level of plant manipulation that she sometimes took advantage of for her 'Go Green' campaign. I had never actually seen what she could do, but I had seen the damage. That was more than enough to convince me that plants weren't all that weak if you have the abilities to utilize them. I might have to take up herbology and study different kinds of flora.

I shook my head, my brain had been processing the many ways I could use my magic and my high improvement capabilities. My mind would wander off into tangents which were good for improvement but bad for battle. With that, I ran out of the park and made my way towards the sounds of the dead.

I had managed to increase my **DEX** by **+2** by running around Gotham while trying to find suitable environments to practice some of my skills. For example, I had to stay away from forested areas when I practiced with my **Pyrokinesis** and I found a body of water to better practice my **Hydrokinesis**. Finally, I found the best area of soil for my **Geokinesis**. So far I had used whatever scientific knowledge I had to produce magical effects for these last three elements. My **Electrokinesis** and **Aerokinesis** were based on my will/imagination, however, and I wondered if that made them weaker or stronger? It was hard to tell since different elements had their strength and weaknesses, but I decided to put those thoughts in the back burner for now. I wanted to check out my new skills.

* * *

**Geokinesis (Active/Passive) Lvl 2 [43.34%]: **The earth is all around you, granted you live on a suitable planet and are on land. Geokinesis allows the user to either generate magical rocks or channel their magic through the earth to manipulate it. The skill grows using Earth Elemental skills and creating Earth Elemental skills.

Increases damage of Earth Elemental skills by 54%. Decreases cost of Earth Elemental skill by 1%.

**Affected Skills:**

**Earth Spike** **Pitfall**

**Earth Spike (Active) Lvl 1 [34.25%]: **Channel your magical energy through the earth and manipulate it into spikes is mana enhanced earth spears.

110% INT damage Can generate 1 spike per activation Cost 75 MP

**Pitfall (Active) Lvl 1 [34.25%]: **Channel your magical energy through the earth and manipulate it to create holes in the earth.

Lowest Depth: 1 meter Cost 10 MP

* * *

**Hydrokinesis (Active/Passive) Lvl 2 [43.34%]: **Water is the source of life and can be found almost anywhere, granted you live on a suitable planet. Hydrokinesis allows the user to use their magical energy as a conduit to quickly condense water vapor in the atmosphere. Some magicians generate water purely from their magic. It is also possible to create water through the interactions between Oxygen and Hydrogen molecules though it is not always advised. This skill grows when using Water Elemental skills and creating Water Elemental skills.

Increases damage of Water Elemental skills by 54%. Decreases cost of Water Elemental skill by 1%.

**Affected Skills:**

**Water Whip**

**Water Whip (Active) Lvl 1 [34.25%]:** Water whip uses water to create a whip that can be used to damage or restrain individuals.

50% INT damage Length: 1 meter Cost 10 MP

* * *

**Pyrokinesis (Active/Passive) Lvl 2 [43.34%]: **Fire is a powerful and very destructive element. Pyrokinesis is the act of generating and manipulating fire whether through purely Magical means or both magic and physics.

Increases damage of Fire Elemental skills by 54%. Decreases cost of Fire Elemental skill by 1%.

**Affected Skills:**

**Fireball**

**Fireball (Active) Lvl 1 [34.25%]: **Through the process of combustion, you have created a ball of magical fire by through the combination of the necessary elements in the atmosphere and magical energy as a catalyst

150% INT damage Range: 10 meters Cost 100 MP

* * *

"_Ugh almost done."_ There were times where I almost just gave up from boredom, but I knew that laziness would only get me killed.

That and **Gamer's Mind **kept me focused.

My gut had this sinking feeling that I would get involved in some less than pleasant situations and that it would be best to push forward and grow as strong as possible.

With that, I finally came across a group of zombies to use as target practice. I ignored the groans of the undead and catalyzed a combustion reaction using my mana as a catalyst and the elements in the atmosphere as the reactants.

I didn't know _exactly _how magical energy reacted with the air, but the results were all that mattered. A sphere of flaming red energy materialized in my hand and, as my mana kept it contained, I threw it towards the unfortunate pile of flesh in my path.

**Critical!**

**-78**

**The enemy has been afflicted with the burn status!**

**Burn: Reduces HP by 2 per second**

**HP: 670/750**

…huh.

You know, I thought it would be stronger.

I stopped myself from groaning and channeled mana to my feet. From my feet, it went into the ground where I focused the mana infused earth into a hardened spike where it promptly skewered the zombie through the stomach.

**Critical!**

**110% INT = 28**

**28 x 2 = 56**

**610/750**

….this was going to take a while

**-DC: Gamer-**

Well, I think I may have realized why my magical attacks were so ineffective. For starters, the "intensity" of my magical energy was weak meaning that my mana wasn't strong enough and therefore didn't amplify my elemental attacks as much as it could have. I figured this out when my Earth spike broke apart soon after hitting the zombie. My flames also didn't last as long as they should have.

I didn't know if it was a coincidence that **INT **could also be thought of as "intensity". After all, **INT **needed to be increased for the power of my magical attacks to increase.

The second thing was that I was facing the dead. That would explain the lack of effectiveness because I was pretty sure a normal human being would die if they had an earth spike through their stomach.

Regardless I was done with this place. It was probably hitting close to 4 and I had been here since like 10 or so. Most of that time had been spent meditating and repeatedly using my magical attacks to increase my proficiency with them. I checked my inventory and noted some of the drops I had gotten from the zombies. Money was of the minority, but there were a couple of rare drops of **Health Potion**, **Stamina Potion, **and **Mana Potion**

* * *

**Minor Health Potion:**

**Restores 1000 HP** **Removes negative status effects.**

* * *

**Minor Stamina Potion:**

**Restores 1000 SP**

* * *

**Minor Mana Potion:**

**Restores 1000 MP**

* * *

I decided not to question where these things came from since I was sure I wouldn't understand anyway. Maybe my roommate _was_ a Cosmic Entity after all?

I was still a bit skeptical.

Honestly, the magical training sometimes felt like a waste of time, but these drops made up for it. I felt like the best course of action now would be to increase my **INT **so that my mana reserves increase, then I would try and see if I could join a dojo or something to get some hand-to-hand combat experience.

With my course of action set, I raised my hand.

"_ID: Escape"_

**-DC: Gamer-**

As I walked into the Library, I saw the beautiful figure of the librarian Jaina. She struck a stunning figure and I had to consciously try to keep my gaze at her eyes.

From her amused look I think I was failing.

"You're late you know."

I paused, then smiled.

"I'm sorry I kept you waiting."

She smiled as I approached the counter. "I'm not the only one you kept wai-" she paused mid-sentence. "Did you get taller?" Her gaze traveled up and down me as she spoke.

I looked down on my body and shrugged, "...dunno."

"Hmm must be my imagination then." She stated before she smirked, "but you know, you shouldn't keep that poor girlfriend of yours waiting."

"To be honest I would much rather spend more time with you." I intoned softly as I got close to her, my eyes staring into hers. I didn't understand what she saw in me and to be honest I didn't care as I heard her quickening breath and saw the slight reddening in her cheeks as blood flushed upwards.

I honestly would have continued my advance buuut. "Unfortunately I have to study for now, but don't worry I'll come back for you right after." I tilted her chin upwards towards me and noticed the slight partnering of her lips as she seemed to invite me to them.

**CHA has increased by 1!**

With a smirk I let go of her and walked away, noting her increasingly dissatisfied and annoyed look. She sent me a playful glare then huffed and returned to her phone. I didn't know what game she was playing, but I would be a fool to give up on that piece of hot ass. It was too bad my safety and survival in this city came first.

**CHA has increased by 1!**

**CHA has increased by 1!**

With that out of the way, I made my way to the deeper parts of the library where I met Barbara and lo and behold she was there.

"I honestly thought you wouldn't come here today." Barbara Gordon said as I put my books down on the library table.

"Well, you know…"

"Not really, no."

I smiled. "I was training."

Her posture suddenly shifted as she gazed at me in interest. I knew she was an amazing athlete from her stats so it would make sense that she was curious.

I smiled, "I realize that I'm kinda...weak so to speak and the world is a dangerous place so at the very least I want to handle myself you know?"

She nodded in understanding, "Trust me I know more than you think. How long did you train for again?"

"...hmm around like 3 or so hours," I replied with a thoughtful look. I mean I only really did around that much of physical training and the rest was magical.

She looked at me up and down in thought, "it's just that your posture indicates no sign of muscle fatigue. You weren't limping when you got here nor where you grimacing in pain from the muscle soreness that usually accompanies first-time exercise experience."

"...you know I was thinking of giving you the nickname 'princess' but I think 'Sherlock' fits you better."

"I'm just good at making observations plus my mind never forgets what it sees." Hmm well, that's interesting.

I shrugged, "I guess I'm just that amazing princess Sherlock."

"Eww, please never call me that again."

"Alright, princess."

"...Whatever."

Seeing that she dropped the matter for the moment, I opened up my chemistry textbook and started to take notes on the different kinds of chemical reactions. I don't know if it was just the way my brain worked, but I couldn't accept things just 'appearing' with magic. There had to be some form of reaction or equivalent exchange that occurred that made these things possible.

This meant that I had to brush up on the 'how and why' certain chemical reactions occurred. If I could incorporate some scientific knowledge into my magical abilities, then I felt like I would be able to better utilize my mana and create more powerful "spells". As for my lightning and wind spells….I had no words for that. I loved lightning so maybe that had something to do with it? As for wind, well I had nothing else to work within that dimension, so I was forced to use my imagination to come up with _something_ that might make sense. In the end, it all worked out, so I wasn't complaining. I just had to keep a note of those two outliers.

I took a special interest in synthesis and decomposition reactions though. Hmm creating a molecule by combining 2 or more atoms or breaking apart an already existing molecule...Interesting.

"Hey Barb if it's alright with you, you think you could help me with this stuff? I'm trying to think about what elements can react with each other and why. Some areas aren't too clear to me."

"What no 'princess?'"

I raised a brow, "I thought you didn't like that one?"

"I….don't mind."

A small smile donned my lips, "well the princess you king helping me out a little?" The woman in question smiled and scooted over to my side.

I spent the next hour or so studying with Barbara and asking her questions about the things I was worried about. After that, we studied on our own for a while before I brought back up chess. I was starting to slow her down a couple of moves, but for the most part, she was still destroying me in every game. It was fine though since I got a lot out of it.

* * *

**Updated Progress Log:**

_**Congratulations! 'Tactics/Strategies' has leveled up by 2!**_ **You have gained +1 CHA** **You have gained + 2 INT** **You have gained + 2 WIS**

* * *

I glared intensely at my phone.

"Come on Will the CPU called checkmate. It's my win again."

I released a sigh as I gave up on glaring at the screen. It wasn't its fault after all. "...you never know if its a glitch though."

"And I'm telling you, it is highly unlikely that the CPU will make such a mistake."

".you never know tho-"

"Fine! I'll beat you again!"

We looked at each other and shared a good laugh as it was all in good fun.

The redhead looked at me challengingly, "Alright you ready? Let's go ag-" She froze as she looked at the screen and I could see her complexion becoming paler.

"What's wrong?" I asked in concern. This was unlike the typically confident Barbara that I knew.

Her gaze still on her phone, she quickly stood up then looked at me apologetically, "I'm sorry Will. I really have to go." She moved a couple of steps before looking back at me in concern, her face still unhealthy, "Be careful on your way home will, more so than you usually are. Please."

She didn't explain as she quickly bolted, but my slightly more advanced brain got the message. Some shit had gone down for sure and I'm guessing her dad had notified her to keep her safe. Well, there's never a boring night in Gotham is there?

I packed up my stuff and made my way to the counter where the gorgeous librarian was smirking at me.

"I wonder what you did to make her run away like that?" She asked teasingly.

"I think she found out that I was spending time with you." I noticed her breath quicken a little before she suppressed it.

**CHA has increased by 1!**

"_Was it always this easy to increase my **CHA**?"_ I mentally rubbed my chin in thought before shaking my head and looking at Jaina seriously. "In all seriousness, I think some shit went down and it might become dangerous in the streets."

At her questioning expression, I clarified, "She ran away when she got a message on her phone but not before warning me off the streets. I think she got a message from her dad who is the Gotham City Police Commissioner. It would explain why she looked so spooked."

She nodded her head in understanding, "Ahh I see. And you plan on leaving poor defenseless me all alone here?" She asked with a pout.

I smirked and offered her my hand. "Actually, I wanted to make sure you return home safely. Barbara's dad is no pushover and believe it or not, I'm pretty sure she could kick my ass so she should be fine. Plus she's the one who pretty much ditched me here so the only thing we can do is stick together. You know, for safety."

She smiled lightly and nodded, "Alright give me a sec."

Ping!

* * *

**Quest Alert!**

**Escort Mission!**

**Something has gone wrong in Gotham, more so than usual. Your goal is to safely escort Jaina to her place of residence. You might meet adversaries along the way.**

**Reward: 10000 XP, 5 stat points**

**Failure: Death**

* * *

"_This is more serious than I thought."_ If I could possibly die, then this was bigger than I expected. What the hell could have happened? "_Ahh crap! And I already used up my **ID**_ _for the day!"_ I swear someone was screwing me over.

"Alright, I'm all set!" Jaina stated as she finished packing breaking me out of my mini depression.

I nodded in acknowledgment then held her hand with a smile "Alright then let's go."

**-DC: Gamer-**

I was not surprised when we started walking towards the better parts of Gotham City. I didn't mean to generalize, but there was no way that a woman like Jaina lived anywhere else.

Which begged the question.

"If you don't mind me asking. Why are you working at the Gotham Public Library? I mean I feel like you could do a lot of other things aside from being a librarian. I don't mean to sound insulting, but I am curious."

She gave me a bright smile. "No worries. To be honest, working there is more like a break for me."

"Ohh?"

With a nod, she continued. "Yeah I'm a charity fundraiser organizer and I organized a charity function for relief in Pakistan. There I met the head of Wayne Enterprises."

I raised a brow. "Bruce Wayne? Dang girl. So you've been in contact with the big leagues huh? How's the guy like in person?"

"He was sweet and I thought we hit it off well." Here her expression turned slightly sour, "but for whatever reason, he stood me up on something we had planned and more than once at that." She then shook her head, "After that, I just decided to take my mind off of it for a while and decided to work at the library. It's peaceful and quiet which helps me think."

I paused for a second, "Wait, wait he stood _you _up?!" I had to question Mr. Wayne's tastes.

With a smile, she answered, "Yeah, but I'm kind of over it by now besides-" She pulled my arm closer to her amazing chest, "-I think I found someone better."

She looked up at me with those amazingly kissable lips. I just wanted to-

**Detect Danger has leveled up by 1!**

**Detect Danger has leveled up by 1!**

**Detect Danger has leveled up by 1!**

**Detect Danger has leveled up by 1!**

**Detect Danger has leveled up by 1!**

My eyes widened before I hurriedly picked up Jaina and moved her out of the way.

No sooner did the area, we were just in, collapse under the weight of a gigantic hulking man. I mean seriously, there was no way he was natty...that might explain the glowing green tubes sticking out of his neck. Wait, isn't that?

* * *

**Name: Bane**

**Title: Professional Criminal**

**Race: Human**

**Level: 200**

**HP: 50,000/50,000**

**SP: 22,500/22,500**

**STR: ?**

**VIT: ?**

**DEX: ?**

**INT: ?**

**WIS: ?**

**CHA: ?**

**LUCK: ?**

…**Run**

* * *

"_I did not fucking prepare for this. What the hell is Bane even doing here!?"_

"Kid, get out of here and take the woman away." A gruff voice sounded.

Well, you didn't have to tell me twice.

I hastily picked up the frightened Jaina in a bridal carry and ran as fast as my legs could take me while looking back and seeing the Batman face off against Bane. How he could even beat that thing was beyond me, but for our sake, I hoped he found a way.

I took a couple of back alleys and shortcuts around the less populated areas of the city. The places where criminals wouldn't bother going to. I wasn't going to take any main roads this night that was for sure.

I then noticed that I had forgotten about how Jaina was taking it. She looked fine, but her slight shaking told me otherwise. "I'm sorry Jaina. Are you alright?" I could handle situations better thanks to Gamer's mind, but not everyone else had this skill.

"I-I'm fine Will thanks." She said before releasing a sigh, "Honestly if it wasn't for you I might have simply died, so really thanks."

I smiled at her before my eyes widened and I turned around to hastily block an attack.

"Arg!"

I felt the bones in my arms creak from the impact that sent me flying.

"Will!"

I grimaced as I stood up and looked at my advers_my god was she beautiful. I almost had to catch my breath as I gazed at the form of a pale-skinned, platinum-haired, red-eyed goddess. She was dressed like a rabbit with two rabbit ears protruding from the top of her head, knee-high boots, arm-length white gloves. She wore a corset that showed her toned stomach and some sort of choker on her neck that was attached to her corset by a band that went in between the valley of her large breasts. The most interesting thing was the fact that she was either only wearing underwear or those shorts were _really_ short.

"You know it's not polite to stare, but I guess for you I can make an exception" My assailant teased with a wink.

I ignored her while addressing Jaina, "Jaina get to a safe distance, but don't go too far." She was looking between me and my assailant then nodded.

"That's so cute~ I wonder if you could show me the same affection?"

* * *

**Name: "White Rabbit"**

**Title: Criminal**

**Race: Human**

**Level: Lvl 30**

**HP: 1,250/1,250**

**SP: 2,500/2,500**

**STR: 20**

**VIT: 25**

**DEX: 55**

**INT: 18**

**WIS: 15**

**CHA: 50**

**LUCK: 10**

**Not much is known about her goals or reason for targeting you but tread carefully.**

* * *

I took my roommate's advice to heart and I had been analyzing her ever since. I didn't know why but I started feeling...excited?, but what I did know was that I wanted to test out my new abilities.

From the beginning, I had been doing my best to analyze her. From what I could tell, she wasn't taking any of this seriously and she knew nothing of my abilities while I knew

her basic physical statistics.

I held the advantage.

"Well if you aren't going to come at me then I guess I'm going to come to get you~"

"_She's coming."_

All I could say was.

She was fast.

She was almost instantly upon me and it was only thanks to my improved **Danger Sense** that I managed to dodge a kick from her outstretched legs. I fumbled a little as I backpedaled, but I positioned myself and channeled mana to my feet.

"You know it's no fun if you keep running away~" She stated with a pout before she ran towards me again. I was better prepared for her speed so when she came in with another bootheel kick, I grit my teeth and leaped backward as the kick's momentum propelled me further back, my arms screaming from the strength of the impact.

**William Meyers**

**HP: 300/457**

She hadn't put much force in the first kick which lowered the damage I experienced. I was able to mitigate the damage from this last attack even further by jumping back before it fully connected. While I had been thrown backward, the rabbit had landed over the position I was previously in. Right in the area of the ground, I had channeled my mana through.

"_Check."_

As soon as she landed, the ground opened up and she fell 3 meters with a startled yelp and a thump to signify her landing. I didn't give her time to understand what happened as I Magically/Chemically created a ball of fire and threw it in the hole.

"OW! OW! OW! HOT!"

**Critical!**

**-302**

I grimaced as the damage was still quite low, but then again my magic wasn't all that strong and the fire wasn't sustainable for long. I watched as a white silhouette jumped up from the hole gasping for air with some soot marred on her face.

"You should learn how to treat a girl."

Before she could even fully regain her bearings, I threw another ball of fire at her prompting her to duck out of the way in a panic.

I didn't let up.

With my mana connected to the air around me, I quickly condensed a blade of wind and sent it shooting forwards at my adversary. Her eyes widened at the rapidness of the attacks as she was forced to endure them.

**-77**

"**White Rabbit"**

**HP: 871/1,250**

"_Check."_

She was still dazed from the attack so I took this opportunity to condense the water vapor around me into a whip of water that I sent at her legs. Shocked at her sudden lack of mobility, she barely realized my presence was near her until it was too late.

"How-"

"Checkmate."

"_**Lightning Palm."**_

"URGH!" She groaned as the electricity traveled through her body. With the water from the whip amplifying the electricity flowing through her.

**Critical!**

**-69**

**Critical!**

**-69**

**Critical!**

**-69**

**Critical!**

**-69**

**Critical!**

**-69**

**Critical!**

**-69**

**Critical!**

**-69**

**Critical!**

**-69**

**Critical!**

**-69**

**Critical!**

**-69**

"**White Rabbit"**

**HP: 181/1,250 [Unconscious]**

Her body constantly spasmed as electricity coursed through her body and I panted in slight exhaustion from using my mana.

Ping!

**You have defeated "White Rabbit"!**

**You have gained 2,500 XP**

**You have Leveled up!**

* * *

**Name: William Meyers**

**Title: N/A**

**Race: Homo Magi**

**Level: Lvl 8 Next Level: 2,775/3,600**

**HP: 464/464 Regen: 1.14% (5.3) per Minute**

**MP: 944/944 Regen: 1.28% (11) per Minute**

**STR: 14**

**VIT: 14**

**DEX: 14**

**INT: 30**

**WIS: 28**

**CHA: 19**

**LUCK: 5**

**Stat Points: 46**

**USD: $5,315**

* * *

**Congratulations! 'Tactics/Strategies' has leveled up by 3!**

**Congratulations! 'Aerokinesis' has leveled up by 1!**

**Congratulations! 'Wind Blade' has leveled up by 1!**

**Congratulations! 'Electrokinesis' has leveled up by 3!**

**Congratulations! 'Lighting Palm' has leveled up by 5!**

**Congratulations! 'Geokinesis' has leveled up by 1!**

**Congratulations! 'Pitfall' has leveled up by 2!**

**Congratulations! 'Hydrokinesis' has leveled up by 1!**

**Congratulations! 'Water whip' has leveled up by 2!**

**Congratulations! 'Pyrokinesis' has leveled up by 1!**

**Congratulations! 'Fireball' has leveled up by 2!**

**Congratulations! 'Observe' has leveled up by 2!**

**Congratulations! 'Detect Danger' has leveled up by 2!**

**Congratulations! 'Resilience' has leveled up by 2!**

I released a breath I had been holding and gazed at the White-haired girl in consideration before I remembered something. I turned around to see that Jaina was near me also looking at the girl in consideration. The issue was that she saw what I could do and while I didn't mind that she knew, I didn't want _everyone_ knowing what I could do.

"Hey Jaina can you-"

I felt a pair of warm moist lips against mine. Her tongue intruded my mouth as she explored every part of it. I broke out of my stupor and kissed her back even more passionately, our tongues battling for dominance. I explored her mouth as she did mine and I hugged her closer to me as our lips stayed connected. Her hands traveled low and cupped my groin while I grabbed a handful of her bountiful ass sinking deeper into the kiss.

She moaned as we eventually broke apart, though not before giving me one more peck on the lips, "That...was so hot." she said with her face flushed.

"...the kiss or the battle?"

"Both."

**CHA has increased by 1!**

Then she kissed my lips again before remembering the white-haired woman that had attacked us earlier. "So what do you plan to do with that?"

I considered for a moment before I decided. "It would be a terrible idea to leave her here since someone could easily take advantage of her in her weakened state...after all this isn't the most forgiving place."

Her eyes widened as she understood the implications and I didn't go into any more detail. "At the very least I can trust myself not to do anything to her since I have you." I lightly stated.

Jaina smirked and pulled my arm into her chest before looking at our assailant. "I agree that leaving her here would be terrible. How about we drop her at my place?"

I nodded at the idea. My place wasn't the best place to keep her after all. With our plans made, I hoisted the unconscious girl on my shoulder like a sack of potatoes and we made our way to Jaina's house.

What an excitable weekend.

* * *

**I honestly don't know if my battle scenes were any good. I had trouble with this one since there was no mention of battle skills that "White Rabbit" practiced so I was forced to come up with something. She doesn't have much of a presence in the DCU but she. Is. hot. So, I decided to bring her, plus I think a character of her skill level is a perfect opener since she is more of an escapist than a fighter.**

**If you look up Jaina Hudson on DC wiki or something, you'll probably understand why I made White Rabbit fight instead of run.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

**Quest Complete!**

**Escort Mission!**

**Reward: 10000 XP, 5 stat points,**

**You have leveled up by 1!**

**You have leveled up by 1!**

**Name: William Meyers**

**Title: N/A**

**Race: Homo Magi**

**Level: Lvl 10 Next Level: 4,675/5,500**

**HP: 464/464 Regen: 1.14% (5.3) per Minute**

**MP: 945/945 Regen: 1.28% (11) per Minute**

**STR: 14**

**VIT: 14.6**

**DEX: 14**

**INT: 30.4**

**WIS: 28.4**

**CHA: 20**

**LUCK: 5**

**Stat Points: 61**

**USD: $5,315**

* * *

I unceremoniously dumped the "White Rabbit" on the couch in Jaina Hudson's condo. It was honestly as beautiful as I thought it would be, but I was just too tired to really appreciate it.

I suddenly felt a weight on my lap and opened my eyes to see Jaina straddling me. I grabbed a handful of her ass and smirked as she leaned forward to place her lips on mine. I invaded her mouth with my tongue and pulled her closer to me, my anatomy hardening.

"I really want you right now" She stated, rubbing my chest, "but first do you think you could help her?" She finished wryly while pointing at the scantily clad rabbit girl.

I raised a brow but acquiesced. After all, I wasn't comfortable with having any form of sexual intimacy with an unconscious girl nearby. "I was thinking of doing so anyway, but any reason why you want to help a person that attacked us? I'm pretty sure it has nothing to do with courtesy."

Her smile was a little strained, "Trust me you'll understand in a second."

I shrugged and reached into my pocket to pull out a cylindrical vial of pinkish-red liquid from my inventory. Lifting the head of the rabbit girl up a little, I placed the vial of Health Potion to her lips and poured it down.

* * *

**Minor Health Potion:**

**Restores 1000 HP** **Removes negative status effects**

* * *

I could see the effects of the potion working its magic on the body of the White Rabbit. The burns and scratches on her body were rapidly fading and her skin was returning to its original luster. More importantly, she wasn't spasming anymore.

I noticed Jaina looking on in interest, but trying to stifle her curiosity. The woman on my lap coughed a couple of times then opened her eyes. I noticed her quickly take stock of her surroundings before breathing out a sigh of relief.

"Ohh thank god…" She then looked around and noticed the other two occupants of the room. "You know most girls don't appreciate it when a guy beats them unconscious." She stated with her arms crossed.

My eyebrow twitched, "I'm sorry, but anyone who attacks me is fair game. Gender equality and all that."

She smiled sensually as she stroked my chest, "You're right, I've been a naughty bunny. Punish me." She whispered hotly to my ear.

I was rightfully confused and turned to the sound of Jaina's laughter. "Why do I feel like you know more about what is going on."

She forced herself to stop laughing before addressing the white rabbit lady, "Alright Jaina I think he is dying to know."

Wait they were _both_ named Jaina?

My eyes widened as the olive-skinned Jaina made her way to the pale skinned one and hugged each other, their faces looking towards me.

That's when I noticed.

They looked exactly the same.

Obviously, apart from the difference in skin tone, eye color, and hair color, they had the exact same facial structure. I hadn't really noticed it in the heat of battle since I was too busy trying to keep myself alive, but they were pretty much identical. My first thought was twins, but I dismissed that thought because no sane parent would give their twin daughters the same first name; that would just be paramount to child abuse.

My brain thought of numerous possibilities from clones, to maybe magic, but I didn't sense any magical energy from her, plus her status denoted her as a stamina user. That left the only logical explanation of some sort of superpower or something.

"We can tell you've figured something out and are dying to know. Long story short the 'White Rabbit' is my alter ego that I can separate from and combine with myself."

The white-haired Jaina continued, "Our personalities are somewhat different but for the most part we are the same person. We are pretty in two places at once and we can sense each other from very long distances."

I took in this information with a raised brow, "And you're telling me this because?"

Their faces suddenly flushed before the white rabbit jumped me, her legs straddling my lap as she stroked my face, "We really want you, you know. I don't know why but when we saw you, we felt you were unique. Call it a bunny's intuition."

"And so you attacked me because you had a...feeling?" I wonder if my skepticism was visible enough? Were these women alright in the head?

They both blushed in embarrassment, "Well we weren't wrong and now, we want you even more…" her hands found their way under my shirt as her gloved hands rubbed against my skin, "It also helps that you've somehow become more handsome than when we first saw you."

I put my right hand on my chin in thought and squinted my eyes at them, "So you attacked me to see if I had some sort of hidden ability because of your 'bunny intuition' and now after witnessing my prowess, you want to be with me?"

They both smirked at each other and quickly nodded at me, so I shrugged.

"Seems legit."

My hands found their way towards both of their thick asses and pulled them towards me, "but if we are going to do this…" I enjoyed their moans as my breath brushed against their ears, "...you can only belong to me." I whispered into their ears.

I pulled White Rabbit towards me and tasted her lips as two fingers found their way into Jaina's dripping pussy. I smirked as they moaned and grabbed the white-haired criminal's plump thighs. Her body felt so soft as it leaned in against me and she cupped my growing anatomy as it hardened.

"I really...really want you in me." She whispered hotly as she trailed kisses down my cheek to my neck before she stopped at my neck. I could feel their building lust, and I decided I no longer cared.

"Fuck it." I said I tore the corset from White rabbit's body and placed one of her D-cup tits in my mouth. Her moans of pleasure encouraged me further and I sent a finger in her wet awaiting snatch. I caressed her inner walls with my finger and realized how tight she was. 'God she's so hot'

"Please...more...more!" she screamed as she pushed my head deeper into her breasts, her smell intoxicating and clouding my mind. Everything about her oozed sexiness, from her amazing fat ass to her thick legs and large breasts to the expression of pleasure on her face as I finger fucked her bottom lips.

"Don't forget about me" The black haired Jaina stated as she pulled down my pants and gazed at my hardened cock. "Ohh it's so big." She stared in wonder at my 9-inch member...did it get bigger?

"Ohh fuck!" My expression warped into one of pleasure as she placed it straight into her mouth and took it all the way to the back of her warm throat. Her hands fondled my balls as she bobbed her head and vibrated the inside of her mouth as I lost myself to the pleasurable sensation.

I felt the White Rabbit persona extricate herself from me before she dropped her underwear and brought it towards my face. I got a close look at her glossy dripping bottom lips and got a whiff of her honeyed scent "Please eat me-AHH!" She moaned as I invaded her pussy with my tongue and explored her insides. I used a finger and intruded her asshole as she shuddered and pulled myself further her.

"Oh this feels so good...yes...yes!" Her cries continued as I enjoyed her taste and, with my other hand, grabbed the back of Jaina's head and pushed her face further down onto my wooden pole. The combination of her warm vibrating throat on my cock and her dainty hands softly massaging my balls stimulated me and caused my member to twitch.

She must have felt my incoming release as she didn't move and allowed my thick cum to spurt into her warm mouth and down her throat. She released my dick with a 'pop' and gulped down my release. "Thank you for the meal."

I focused on pleasing the goddess above me and moved my tongue to her most sensitive areas. I found her G-spot and flicked it with my tongue before her walls suddenly tightened. "W-Wait! There is...!" She tightened her hold on my head as she gushed fluids which I greedily devoured. She panted and stood up from me before leading down and shoving her tongue in my mouth. I closed my eyes and enjoyed White Rabbit's taste before pulling Jaina into me and swapping my saliva with hers.

She moaned as she tasted Rabbit's essence in my mouth before she pulled back and looked at her twin who looked back and smirked. Before I could comprehend their hidden message, their lips joined together in a sloppy kiss and a dance of tongues. My dick instantly hardened at the display and I gazed on in wonder as Jaina and her clone made out with each other.

They pushed themselves unto the couch with their dripping pussies and plump breasts against each other; Jaina on top and Rabbit on the bottom. They rubbed their vagina's against one another as they gave me a pleading look and spread their legs wider inviting me into their wet lips. With a growl, I positioned my dick against Jaina's entrance from behind before spearing her in one go.

"-YES!" She screamed in pleasure as my cock touched her womb. I grabbed a handful of her bountiful ass cheeks and marveled at their softness before pounding her pussy. Her insides were so warm and her face was so erotic and sexy that I couldn't get enough of it. I wanted to go deeper, I wanted to taste more of her erotic sexy body, and I wanted her to be all mine.

"YES! Your dick feels so good in me...Fuck!" She screamed in ecstasy and her inner folds tightened around my cock. I could feel her insides trying to milk my seed and it took every ounce of willpower plus Gamer's Mind to protect me from just cumming then and there. I had my pride as a man and I would not cum before she did.

"I-I can feel it...Something's coming...I-I'm about to cum!" She moaned as her face turned into one of pure bliss. The sound of flesh slapping against each other echoed as I pistoned into her. I let go of her ass and leaned forward to grab her luscious olive orbs and groaned from the sensation of softness I felt.

"Do you like them? Everything I have is yours...my wet pussy...my slutty tits...everything!" She slurred as I pushed myself deeper into her slick folds, her shuddering indicating her incoming release

"Shit...!" I grunted as I felt her insides squeeze tighter than they had before and she suddenly started moving, bouncing off my dick.

"Holy shit I can feel it...your dick twitching...you want to cum don't you? Don't hold back...cum inside-!" My eyes widened as the Olive-skinned beauty came all over my cock, her words triggering something in me.

"Fuck, you asked for it!" I roared as I came inside her. Her pussy milked my dick and thick wads of cum entered her into the deepest parts of her womb. After a few more thrusts, I pulled out and watched as my cum dribbled from her lower lips. Jaina slumped on top of her clone with lidded eyes and the White rabbit smirked at Jaina's condition before shifting her positioning.

"This is such a waste you know," She said as she gazed at the cum leaking from Jaina's pussy before lapping it up like a dog. My limp dick re-hardened and I was secretly thankful that my body could actually keep going. The White-haired Jaina's ass was positioned towards me and she used her hands to spread them apart. I was given an erotic view of her cute twitching asshole and dripping pussy. "Do you have one more round in yo-!"

I shut her up as I stuck my penis into her asshole all the way to the base. My eyes widened at the extremely warm, wet, tight sensation wrapped around my male anatomy and I groaned as she moved her ass.

"Holy shit this is tight!" I wrapped my hands around her waist, dropped my back to the couch, and pulled her back unto my chest. The back of her head rested on my shoulders and I turned her face to give her a wet sloppy kiss as I pistoned inside her anal hole. The tightness couldn't even be compared to her pussy and the warm moist sensation on my dick made me want to go deeper.

With one arm I hugged her breast and admired the soft pliable sensation while I used my other hand to stroke her dripping pussy before slipping 2 fingers in.

"Mmmmm!" She moaned through half-lidded eyes as she deepened our kiss all the while moving her body and squeezing her anal muscles to give me more pleasure. She broke from the kiss and stroked my cheeks sensually while looking in my eyes all before sitting up, my cock still in her ass, and turning around to face me in a cowgirl position.

"You know…" She started while rubbing her hands on my shirt, "...I want to see all of you."

I smirked before removing my shirt giving her a view of my toned physique with my visible 6 pack and muscular pecs- wait...were these here before?

I was broken from my thoughts as she removed the gloves from her hands and sensually stroked my body from my abs to my chest before placing kisses along my neck and cheek before looking at me fondly.

I took a really good look at hear as I stroked her cheek and watched her lean into it, "You're really basing all of this on some feeling?"

She smiled at me before placing her lips on mine and giving me a soft kiss. "A rabbit's instincts are never wrong-"

I honestly don't think that's a thing

"-and right now those instincts are screaming at me to fuck you like a bunny in heat and let you have your way with me."

On second thought she might be onto something.

I growled as I felt her breasts upon my chest and I spread her ass apart as I continuously speared her hole. The fleshy sensation of her inner anal walls and the supple feeling of her ass pounding against me gave way to more pleasure.

"Yes, fuck me!" She screamed as she moved her ass up and down my shaft spearing herself every second. Her face was warped in pleasure and I could feel the juices dripping from her vagina unto me.

Her eyes locked onto mine as we hugged then exchanged saliva. I turned her around so that she was on the bottom, her back on the couch. I shoved my dick further into her as we continued fighting with our tongues. Suddenly, I felt a wet sensation on my balls before I heard Jaina's muttering, "your balls are so big...no wonder you can produce so much cum." I heard her sexy moan as she licked my family jewels with her warm tongue.

White Rabbit abruptly tightened her hug on me as she brought us closer to each other, my face seemingly melding into hers. Her asshole suddenly constricted my throbbing dick as it sought to suck me dry and I twisted my face at the amazingly pleasurable sensation.

She broke our kiss while gently rubbing my face, "Please cum for me master...Mark my asshole as yours...come on, abuse this right asshole!" She suddenly kissed me more passionately and between her kiss, the soft feeling of her breast, the tight warm feeling of her asshole and Jaina's tongue on my testicles, I could hold back anymore.

I could give no warning before my balls clenched and my dick sheathed completely into her ass. I just could not hold it in anymore. With her juicy warm ass milking me every time I sheathed into her bowels, my dick twitched in an impending release.

"Yes, punish this naughty rabbit's hole...paint my insides with your thick cum-!" Thick ropes of cum flew out of my cock into her awaiting bowels and Rabbit's moans intensified as she rode her orgasm. Her moans died down as her body slumped into the couch with her limbs spread around her and I pulled out of her twitching anus, cum leaking from the hole. I saw Jaina move over to the site of my release and use her tongue to lap up the evidence of our debauchery.

Suddenly, I felt a warm current of energy flow into my body. I heard both Jaina and her alter ego moan loudly as an unknown form of energy rushed from them into me. I couldn't see it, but I could feel it and it almost made my limp dick hard again. My eyes widened as the rush of energy moved inside my body suddenly settling down.

_ping!_

* * *

**An update has been made to your Race!**

**Homo-Magi (Incubus):**

**Homo Magus was a sub-race of naturally magic-wielding humans that evolved in a parallel but separate line, alongside Homo sapiens. Homo Magi were naturally adept at magic; since many humans possessed the Homo Magi gene because of their relationships in the distant past, these humans could learn to use indirect magic by performing rituals, but pure Homo Magi or their direct descendants could use direct magic, too.**

**The Homo magi existed for as long as the human race, but due to their special abilities, they did not expand as the Homo sapiens. Eventually many started to inbreed with normal humans, resulting in many generations of Homo magi turned to Homo sapiens, but a large number of Homo Magi tried to preserve their magical lineage by copulating with other magical species resulting in half-breeds with the racial traits of the Magical species and most retaining their ability to use direct magic.**

**Eventually, this practice started to die out as pure Homo Magi dwindled and even the half-breeds mated with regular humans in order to pass their genes. In most cases, the resulting offspring of the two were unable to express neither their racial trait of the magical species they were descended from nor their natural abilities as Homo-magi. As generations passed, the odds of a Homo-magi/Magical species/Homo-sapiens/Hybrid awakening their dormant genes was nearly non-existent due to the complicated makeup of the hybrid and the weakening of genes.**

**Your potential for "Growth" allowed you to unlock your dormant genes as both a "Pure" Homo Magi and, through sexual activity, an Incubus.**

**Incubus: An incubus is a demon in male form who derives sexual energy upon sleeping with women. When you satisfy your partner, you can absorb their sexual energy and use it to strengthen yourself. No harm comes from either the party. Due to this racial trait you gain:**

**Gain stat points equal to the level of the woman/10 (Lvl/10) per woman you bed**

**Gain EXP equal to the level of the woman x 100 (Lvl x 100)**

**Passively increases CHA by 50%**

**Increases rate of CHA gain by 50%**

* * *

**Congratulations, the Innate Skill 'Lustful Aura' has been unlocked**

**Lustful Aura (Active) Lvl MAX: Lustful aura is an innate ability of Incubi with powerful blood and it allows them a greater chance of seducing women based on their level of charm and charisma. This skill has a greater chance of working on women who are physically or emotionally attracted to you and will lower their inhibitions to increase their sexual desire for you. Your chances of success increase the higher your charisma is and this skill is activated by will.**

**You have gained 2500 EXP!**

**You have gained +2 stat points**

**You have gained 1000 EXP!**

**You have gained +1 stat points**

**Due to extreme physical activity, STR has gone up by 2!**

**Due to extreme physical activity, VIT has gone up by 2!**

**Due to extreme physical activity, DEX has gone up by 1!**

**You have leveled up by 1!**

* * *

**Name: William Meyers**

**Title: N/A**

**Race: Homo Magi (Incubus)**

**Level: Lvl 11 Next Level: 2,175/6,600**

**HP: 516/516 Regen: 1.16% (6) per Minute**

**MP: 945/945 Regen: 1.28% (11) per Minute**

**STR: 16**

**VIT: 16.6**

**DEX: 15**

**INT: 30.4**

**WIS: 28.1**

**CHA: 30**

**LUCK: 5**

**Stat Points: 69**

**USD: $5,315**

* * *

All of a sudden, I felt _better_. The best way to describe it would be that my body felt like it had been harboring many flaws, but now a good bunch of them were removed. I looked down at more body and noticed it had become leaner with my abs more visibly defined. There were visible veins popping from my more defined biceps, but not anywhere close to the point where it would be disgusting.

I looked at the unconscious women and checked on them to make sure they were all right. I breathed a sigh of relief when I clearly felt their heartbeat and could hear the sounds of the breath. Even though my _roommate_ told me that I wouldn't harm them, I still had to make sure. I would feel like the worst piece of crap if I harmed a woman unwittingly especially when we were being intimate.

I ran my head through my hair as I thought about the message, **Gamer's Mind** allowing me to process this information without going all angst about it. You know it kind of made sense, after all, some of the little signs have been there, but I hadn't been looking since I didn't even know about Incubus existing. Though I supposed if magic existed, then other parts of the supernatural would exist as well.

It actually made a lot of sense; why my charisma had been increasing rapidly, why Jaina had shown an interest in me; and also why I had actually been able to go three rounds and still not feel tired. I guess my friendly neighborhood Cosmic Entity had given me the "keys" to unlock all my potential and through certain actions, I would open those doors...like having sex. Additionally, I now had the ability to more easily seduce women who had less **CHA** than me, but I wasn't actually bothered by that fact. Maybe it was the incubus in me speaking, but I quite enjoyed the idea of this skill.

Honestly, I wasn't happy or upset with the fact that I wasn't actually completely human especially since already finding out I hadn't been the traditional Homosapien. I could understand why a lot of people might go mad with the knowledge that they had been pretending to be something they were not their entire lives, but my mind thought differently. In this world there were aliens that flew around defying the laws of physics, shot lasers from their eyes, and were invulnerable to almost anything, yet few people ever criticized the fact that they weren't human and if they did, they were promptly shut up by the majority who adored the heroic actions of these non-humans. The reason for this was simple.

They looked human.

They acted human.

They blended in

It was funny how people would judge and scorn a normal human who was born disfigured or had some sort of defect, yet I would bet you my right testicle that if they found out that some kid down the street was actually an alien from some other universe, they would welcome him/her as long as they looked and acted human. As long as they blended in and didn't disturb the status quo, then the fact that they were not human would be seemingly forgotten.

Oh? Most people are polite enough not to judge a mentally/physically impaired individual? Well, unfortunately, that isn't true. Ohh sure they may not say anything mean and they may try to be polite and considerate towards the individual, but that couldn't hide their subconscious actions. The subtle way they looked at an amputee's lost limb, or the way they oh so subtly spoke slower and reiterated themselves in order for mentally impaired individuals to understand them. The slight pity in their gaze as they looked at the poor boy/girl who couldn't physically do anything for themselves.

People might not try to express their displeasure at the fact someone was impaired in some way, but they subconsciously treated these kinds of people as if they were something less.

Something to take pity on

Something less than human.

The fact was that as long as I still looked human and acted human, I didn't actually care what I became because no one would have the mind to bother me. If there actually came a day where I grew horns or something, as long as I still looked devilishly handsome (pun 100% intended) and looked mostly human, I still wouldn't care.

Now if there actually came a day where I would transform into some blob of a monstrosity, then I would probably kill myself and be done with it. If no woman wanted to sleep with me, then it wasn't worth it to live.

"definitely the Incubus in me spe- wait."

I rubbed my temples as I realized how far gone my thoughts had gone. I noticed that as my intelligence increased, I more often than not found myself thinking about things more in depth than I would usually bother to.

Was this what being intelligent was like? I mean I wasn't dumb before or anything, but I certainly didn't think about things as much. My intelligence made me think more and while that certainly wasn't a bad thing, it definitely wouldn't do to get so lost in thought like this. I furrowed my brows as I thought of Barbara Gordon. She was even more intelligent than I currently was and I had no doubt she would continue to grow more intelligent. I wondered if she felt this way and if she did, how did she deal with all this thinking?

I shook my head from those thoughts and gazed at the unconscious forms of Jaina and her alter ego. It seems like the sexual energy I took from them tired them out. Looking at their flushed sweaty bodies, I had to fight back my libido before sighing. I decided the least I could do was clean them up and put them in bed, so I checked the rooms of the condo and whistled in appreciation when I found the bedroom.

A queen size bed with beautiful immaculately draped silver sheets. All this surrounded by a beautiful see-through bed curtain which seemed to sparkle from the moonlight shining through the window above the bed. The carpet was soft to the touch and my feet felt like they were sinking in cotton.

And on the wall left of the bed-

"Is that a 5k flat screen tv!?"

My eye twitched as I saw the stupidly expensive tv that I heard had been just recently introduced to the market. I don't think I'll ever understand rich people and their fascination with overly expensive new items when the older versions worked just as well. I sighed and shook my head before heading back out of the room to where the two girls were still asleep.

I found some clean cloth in the kitchen and dampened it with some water before gently cleaning up the bodies of the two girls; at the very least I could take responsibility for their current situation. Let it be known that I was only doing this because they were beautiful women and gave me a good night and not because I had a soft spot. Anyone else would be lying if they told you differently.

"They must have been really exhausted." I mused as they slept through my ministrations. With that, I picked them up one-by-one and placed them on their beds. With a sight, I left the room, turned off the lights around the condo, and plopped on the couch. I was about to go to sleep before I remembered something.

I had classes tomorrow.

But, I didn't want to be the guy that smashed and dashed, so with a shrug, I decided I would worry about that in the morning.

This weekend has been exciting.

**-DC: Gamer-**

"Hmm, what's that nice smell...You're still here?" Jaina asked me from across the kitchen counter as her previous sleepy demeanor disappeared. I cooking up breakfast, but it really wasn't anything special: some slow-cooked oats and a side of scrambled eggs. Of course, for whatever reason, Jaina had the more expensive brands of all of them with the eggs even being "free range"...whatever that meant. As a result though, with a combination of her expensive spices, the food smelt better than when I usually cooked them with the normal ingredients I had. A little bit of cinnamon and brown sugar with a drop of vanilla extract in the oatmeal (Not that I usually used that last one) and a combination of parsley, pink salt, and pepper on the eggs. Living alone allowed me to develop some skill in cooking: I could cook the simple things to near perfection and beyond, but anything that was complicated and required a long time to prepare wasn't something I risked making.

I looked in her direction before focusing on my craft, "What, did you expecting me to put on a disappearing act?"

I watched her smile before shaking her head, "No it's just that I don't remember sleeping on my bed last night, so I thought you might have just cleaned me up and left me in my room. To be honest that would have been more than what I would expect from anyone."

"Good thing I'm not just anyone. Also, breakfast is ready." I responded. I was pretty sure being a homo magi/Incubus hybrid with a cosmic being as your roommate, at the bare minimum, gave me the qualifications to say that overly cliche line.

_ping!_

* * *

**Due to special action, the skill 'Cooking' has been created.**

**Cooking (Passive) Lvl 1 [34.5%]: Cooking is the ability to cook meals and it can measure how well they turn out.**

Increases cooking speed by 1% (instant meals aren't affected). Increases the success of creating a new dish by 1% Increases how well the meal tastes by 1% (instant meals aren't affected)

**Due to your history, 'Cooking, has been updated accordingly.**

* * *

**Cooking (Passive) Lvl 50 [46.5%]: Cooking is the ability on how to cook meals and how good it turns out. The current level allows you to make somewhat complex meals such as lasagna, baked pasta, complex soups, etc.**

Increases cooking speed by 50% (instant meals aren't affected). Increases the success of creating a new dish by 50% Increases how well the meal taste by 50% (instant meals aren't affected)

* * *

I gave a quick glance at the notification before I set up three plates and bowls and equally distributed the contents of my creation in all of them: Three full bowls of oatmeal and three plates of scrambled eggs. I ran the pan and pot under cold water in the sink and sat down on a stool near the kitchen counter. "You should eat before it gets cold. I didn't know if your alter wanted to eat, but I thought it best to make enough for three just in case. Let me know ho-Mmm."

I felt a pair of warm lips against my own and leaned into the kiss. After a moment, we broke apart with Jaina regarding me fondly as she stroked my cheeks, "You know, you're gonna make a woman very happy one of these days."

"Oh? I thought I made two women happy last night."

Jaina suddenly grinned. "You did, and she wants to thank you." I then watched on in fascination as beams light separated from Jaina and formed her "White Rabbit." persona. She was somehow pre-clothed in her usual attire of knee-high high-heels, a corset that accentuated her already large assets, elbow length white gloves, and underwear that emphasized her nice fat ass. I was curious about whether the white bunny ears on her head were just part of her costume or if they were real, but before I could contemplate further, I was glomped by the albino and found a tongue invaded in my mouth. She moaned in our kiss and squealed when I grabbed a handful of her buttcheeks all the while Jaina looked amused.

"You know if I didn't know any better I'd say that you like White rabbit more than- Mmmm!" I shut her up as I swapped mouths and tasted the inside of the olive-skinned woman's mouth. I enjoyed her breathlessness after we finished kissing and stuck my hands in her pants to grab her bare ass and pull her closer.

"Well we can't have that, can we? I don't want to be known for playing favorites."

White Jaina rubbed her gloved hands over my chest as she gazed on me longingly, "I knew my bunny senses were right. Now we're all yours." She stated with a flushed face as she rubbed her cheek against mine.

I couldn't help but chuckle, but I would be a failure of a man if I complained. "Alright, as much as I would love to bend you over the kitchen counter and take you from behind...the food is getting cold."

And with that, we reluctantly separated and each took a seat. I enjoyed their expressions of pleasant surprise before they began to eat with slightly more vigor. "You know this isn't half bad. It isn't a gourmet meal but it's definitely better than anything I would cook up by myself." The rabbit persona stated after gulping down a spoonful of oatmeal, her neck slightly contracting. I found myself imagining what it would feel like pumping jizz in her mouth with my cock down her throat…

I shook my head from those thoughts and smiled at her compliment, "Thanks. I've been cooking for myself for some time now so I learned a few things."

The dark-haired Hudson sighed while shaking her head in exasperation. "Really, you're independent, you can cook, you're responsible, you can please a woman in bed, I swear you look more handsome than last night, and your body…" I enjoyed her expression with a grin as she bit her lower lips, "...How were you single?!"

"I've just had a lot to worry about in the past and baggage that I had to carry that I didn't want anyone else to. I never really had time I guess…" I then smiled, "but recently I've managed to find a way to solve most of my predicaments, so I won't have to worry about my baggage dragging others down."

**CHA has increased by 1!**

**CHA has increased by 1!**

"You're really dependable..." Both women expressed with a sigh and the slight upturn of my lips never left my face. We ate in relative silence while talking here and there about ourselves and what we were pretty much doing with our lives. After I told them that I was a freshman in college, they looked at me while licking their lips.

The "White Rabbit" straddled my lap and licked her lips as she stroked my face, "You know there is something so right about us doing something so wrong like screwing a guy 10 years younger." She stated as she nuzzled into my neck, her breasts pressed up against my chest.

The green-eyed Jaina pressed up against me from behind, her chest on my back and her lips to my ear, "I think we need to be punished thoroughly for doing something so very naughty." She stated as she lightly bit down on my ear.

I took a deep breath and stood up before throwing them up over my shoulders, walking into their room and tossing them on the bed.

"You asked for this." I declared as I disrobed. My dick instantly hardened, however, when I realized that both women were already naked and were laying on top each other, their pussies dripping, their breasts mashed together, and their tongues wrapped together.

"You two will be the death of me." I growled as I approached the bed.

College could wait.

**-DC: Gamer-**

I groaned in pleasure after releasing my thick cum in rabbits vagina, her pussy milking my cock for what it's worth. With a 'pop' I dislodged and enjoyed the masterpiece of our copulation inwardly admiring my amazing sexual stamina as a part Incubus. Both women were covered in my semen with it leaking from all their holes and forming slight puddles on the bed. They looked even more erotic with my mark all over their bodies and my dick re-hardened. However, I had to force myself to end it.

* * *

**You have gained 2500 EXP!**

**You have gained +2 stat points**

**You have gained 1000 EXP!**

**You have gained +1 stat points**

**Due to extreme physical activity, STR has gone up by 1!**

**Due to extreme physical activity, VIT has gone up by 1!**

* * *

I absorbed sexual energy when my partners were satisfied which meant that at this point they were probably exhausted. I definitely wouldn't do anything to them in this state.

Regardless I stroked my chin as I looked at my stat gains. It almost seemed as if having sex allowed me to more quickly increase my physical stats. Maybe being an Incubus was to blame? Well no complaints from me.

With that, I made sure to clean up the two beautiful women, change the comforter, and cover them up before I paused. I realized now that I actually never got their numbers or any of their contact info.

That was a problem.

I quickly found a pen and paper and wrote them a note with my full name plus contact info before placing it on the drawer next to the bed. It was impossible for them to miss it since it was plainly visible so I left their condo and locked the door behind me.

I had my first class at 8:30 A.M., but it was already 10:39 which meant I was pretty fucking late and had missed a couple of them. However, considering what happened at Arkham last night, I think my professors would excuse me.

Gotham University was a pretty small college, but it was actually pretty good. I think the only reason I got into it was due to my circumstances and the fact that I was able to maintain an acceptable GPA despite them.

Anyway, I still had to run across town and get my bag and stuff from my apartment before making it to my Chemistry class. Honestly why the hell didn't I just stuff all my items in my Inventory?

Whatever it was too late for regrets.

I then made my way across town.

**-DC: Gamer-**

After hightailing it to my crappy apartment, dropping all my important shit in my Inventory, then sprinting to school, I now found myself in front of the lab room door to my 11:30 Chemistry class with an extra **+1** to **STR**, **VIT**, and **DEX** for all my troubles.

With a deep sigh of unending exhaustion, I pushed open the door and entered the room. I took a quick look around the room and noticed that Barbara looked...relieved? To see me.

"Ahh Mr. Meyers," the chem teacher started, adjusting his glasses upwards, "You've made it just in time, please take a seat near your partner so that we may begin."

I nodded at the man and took my seat next to Barbara at the back of the class. She still looked a little agitated but she managed to calm down before looking me over. "I'm glad you're alright. I was really worried when I didn't see you for Physics. I'm sorry about leaving on such short notice, I mean I got a ca-"

I placed my hand on her shoulder to calm her down. "It's alright Princess, I figured that your pops gave you a heads up about what went down. I don't expect you to carry me around when things get a little rough in the city." I explained with a shrug. "Plus I'm alive right now so don't beat yourself over it."

She sighed in relief before regarding me carefully for a moment, "You look...good."

At my raised brow she continued hurriedly, "I-I mean not that you didn't look good before, but you look so much better."

"Thank you," I replied while subtly checking her out. "But you know, you look gorgeous."

Not so subtly if her fake coughing and blushing face was any evidence. "Anyways, since you are here, I guess that means that you found your way home okay? I thought something might've happened when I didn't see you earlier today." She asked in an effort to change the subject.

"Well, I did run into Bane…"

The redhead suddenly started coughing and beat her chest with her hands as if something was stuck in her throat. I could tell that she was making a scene so I quickly reached into my bag and opened my inventory to grab a bottle of water. She hastily grabbed it and gulped down half the bottle before leveling me a glare.

To the teacher's credit, he barely spared us a glance and continued on with his lecture on some experiment with Magnesium and dried ice.

"You did _what_? How are you...?" Barbara asked with a harsh whisper.

"Well, it all started when I was walking the street with a hot babe in my arms, minding my own business when suddenly I notice a giant of a man falling from the sky…"

At her harsh unamused expression, I sighed, "...excuse me for trying to lighten the mood. Anyway long story short, as soon as I saw him, I knew who he was so I carried the woman I was with and ran as quickly as I could. It helped that Batman was there to distract him cause I honestly might have died."

She released a large breath. "You are a really fortunate indiv-wait that first part of your story wasn't bullshit?!" She asked incredulously.

"Nope. 100% serious. I was walking her home because of the warning you gave me and I just so happened to run into Bane along the way. I would have honestly preferred a less excitable night."

Barbara looked at me with narrowed eyes. "And who, pray tell, was this 'hot babe'?"

"The librarian."

To her credit, she managed to control her coughing fit better this time. "Do you know who she is!?" She asked harshly. God, she was so cute when she was angry.

I shrugged, "Yeah apparently her dad is an American diplomat, her mom a hotshot Bollywood actress, and she a well-known charity fundraiser organizer. Hey, did you know that she met Bruce Wayne and they planned something only for him to stand her up and never give her an explanation?"

At her strange expression which I took to mean that she didn't know, I continued, "I know right? She's a gorgeous woman and any man would be lucky to even catch her attention. The fact that he didn't even give her an explanation to why he ditched her makes me question what kind of man he is. I would also question his sexuality if it wasn't for the fact that he is a well-recognized playboy…" I stopped as I noticed that her face was going through a variety of emotions. I sensed shock, intrigue, amusement, some form of awkwardness and a small amount of lust. I felt like that last one had nothing to do with what I had stated though. You know, I never really did get a good look at myself in the mirror.

"I'm honestly not even sure if I should consider you lucky or not. I guess you were late because you slept in after you dropped her off huh? I would too if I had such an exciting weekend."

I shrugged, "She actually invited me to her place and we simply enjoyed each other's company."

Thoroughly

Barbara looked at me with a raised brow. "Ohh?"

"She was happy that I helped save her life so she allowed me the chance to get to know her better," I said with a nod. We did get to know each other quite well.

The redhead looked at me in suspicion, "And so all you two did was 'get to know each other' yet why were you so late?"

I suddenly found the teacher's lecture quite interesting. "...we talked for a long time."

Her eyes narrowed as she looked into my face, but with Gamer's Mind, I was able to keep an impassive enough facade to fool her.

Hopefully.

"Fine be that way. I didn't want to know anyway." Gordon huffed and pretend to pay attention to the professor while not so discreetly glancing at me from time to time.

**CHA has increased by +1**

I regarded Barbara with a smile on my face.

"Well, isn't she lovely?"

"You know you didn't have to wait for me," Barbara stated as she walked up to me. I was waiting outside the lecture room of her last class since mine had been around an hour ago.

"Trust me I don't mind waiting for you." I started with a shrug before looking at her with pity in my gaze, "I take it your psychotic psychology teacher held you up?"

There visible annoyance displayed on her visage as she replied, "Honestly there is definitely something wrong with that dude. I mean who uses a gun as a demonstration for the psychology of fear?" She shook her head as she continued before noticing my serious face, "Don't worry, I don't know what he was thinking, but I've heard that the Dean and some people from the Board of Regents have been looking to get him kicked out for his unsavory teaching members. There's no way he's going to be here any longer with that stunt he pulled."

I nodded at that, "That's pretty messed up though. How does Gotham even find some of these guys?"

With a shrug, Barbara replied, "To be honest he is actually a really good teacher, but his methods leave much to be desired." With the topic over, she decided to change the subject, "So what do you have planned for the rest of today? I'm planning on heading to the library but I know that you usually have other work to do."

I shook my head before slipping my hands into my pockets. "That's usually true, but I've been able to catch a break so I can now afford to work fewer hours and spend more time studying. I already called in work and they didn't cut my pay." I finished with a shrug

"So you're going to head to the library?" Barbara asked with a raised brow.

"Yep."

"To study? Or to flirt with the librarian?"

I spoke to her with mirth in my tone, "You know if I didn't know any better, I would say that you seem-"

"I'm not jealous."

"You know I was going to say 'interested in my sex life' but hey your words, not mine." I replied with a shrug and a 'what can you do?' kind of expression on my face.

Barbara scowled before huffing and I laughed at her expense. After settling down, we began to just talk about random topics before we eventually made our way to the library. There weren't many people in the streets around where the library was located so it didn't take us too long to walk up towards the building.

"You know, that chemistry lab was actually pretty interesting. Who knew that magnesium could burn like that in dry ice? And it looked pretty cool too." Barbara stated with thinly veiled excitement.

"I know, it's too bad we didn't fully pay att-" I suddenly stopped and place my right hand out to prevent Barbara from moving forward.

"What's wrong?" Barbara asked looking serious after noting my disturbed expression.

I had to bite back a scowl as my Danger Detection pinged softly. I couldn't get an accurate read on where the source of my consternation lay, however, I knew it was around here. It wasn't the sense of danger I got when I was about to be attacked or when harm was coming to my life. No, it was more of a feeling of trepidation that something in the general vicinity had the ability to be a threat to my life. It was a subtle difference, but an important one nonetheless. It was the only reason I hadn't simply escaped with Barbara.

Noticing Barbara's increasingly concerned look I answered, "I sense something dangerous about 13 meters around me, call it instinct." I said before shifting my gaze around, "The only place that anyone could hide in that general area around this place would be-" My gaze locked to the thick stone pillars supporting the arching rooftop of the Library. "-there."

Barbara's eyes suddenly widened before her body language changed, into practiced ease, into an offensive stance.

But I shook my head, "They are dangerous but they don't mean us harm...at the very least I can't sense any I'll intent from them."

My eyes narrowed as I channeled my Magical energy through the ground, "But if they wanted to act I feel like we would have had a hard time resisting. Though that doesn't explain why they're hiding."

"Interesting…" a feminine voice sounded out before a figure walked out from behind the library pillar. It disturbed me that I had been unable to really sense her at all. It was as if her presence was fleeting and I felt like even someone more experienced in this kind of thing would have missed her. Most of my thoughts, however, disappeared as I gazed upon the fully visible figure of the woman who had been hiding.

_"My God! is the library some secret place where all the hottest women meet?! First Jaina/White Rabbit, then Barbara, and now this sexy MILF! If I knew I would have come here a long time ago."_ Smooth silky brown hair cascaded down to her lower back. She had an amazing hourglass figure, fully visible through her white one-piece dress that parted at her upper thighs showing her perfectly thick legs.

The dress hugged her body and accentuated her curves while doing little to hide her C-D cup breasts. There was a diamond shape opening on her dress right below her neck where the skin of her chest (not her breasts, unfortunately) was visible. She had white skin and her face was stunning

* * *

**Name: Talia al Ghul**

**Title: League of Assassins Leader**

**Race: Human**

**Level: Lvl 50**

**HP: ?**

**SP: ?**

**STR: ?**

**VIT: ?**

**DEX: ?**

**INT: ?**

**WIS: ?**

**CHA: ?**

**LUCK: ?**

**A very dangerous foe who currently hold no ill will towards you. Be wary, however.**

* * *

I checked out the woman, under the guise of my suspicious narrowed eyes, as she continued, "You know your boyfriend is right Barbara if I wanted to harm you, you would be dead by now. You've been slacking little bird."

Barbara scowled over her words, before her expression turned sour, "At least I'm a mammal and not a disgusting reptile."

"..." I wanted to scream out about stating the obvious, but I could sense so many undertones and hidden messages in those statements that I opted for silence.

If Barbara insulted her, Talia didn't show it as she smiled, "You wound me dear, but regardless that's not why I'm here."

"Then why are you here," Barbara asked harshly.

"My father is dead…" The brunette began softly "...and while his ideals were noble, his methods were anything but. I want to succeed where he failed and what better place to begin than the world's greatest cesspool of criminal activity?" She finished lightly smirking.

Barbara dropped her stance, her guard never lowered and a scowl still visible on her face, "Then why did you decide to meet with me? I can't imagine I was the first person you wanted to meet back here."

Talia shrugged. "True, I would have preferred to meet with daddy bird first, but you know how hard he is to get a hold of. You, on the other hand, are easy to get a hold of plus you can pass on the message."

"Fine but I swear if you do anything-"

"I won't." Al Ghul said, cutting Barbara off. "Besides aren't you guys all about giving people second chances?"

Barbara didn't justify the woman with a response and they both stood there staring at each other. All that was needed to perfect this scene was a random dust bunny rolling down the street.

They eventually stopped their Southern-style stare down before Talia continued, "Anyway I came here to send a message to prevent misunderstandings from cropping up so my business with you is finished." Talia then turned her gaze towards me. I honestly thought they had forgotten I was here. "...You, on the other hand, are interesting. You managed to sense me when the little bird couldn't, you must have good-"

she suddenly shot out her hand throwing a projectile towards me, my Danger Detection warning me of the attack. I shot out a hand with my decent DEX and deftly caught the item before it could impact me in the chest.

"-instincts." She finished with a smile.

Barbara looked about ready to attack but I held out my hand and shook my head in negative. The redhead frowned but looked at the weapon in my hands. It looked to be some kind of black dagger with a handle wrapped in bandages and a circular end. I noticed a card tied to the circular end through a string. The tip was severely blunted and at most would have caused me some bruising if it had hit, but nothing serious.

Barbara must have noticed it as well as her furious expression lessened, though she still glared heatedly at the woman who smirked in kind, "I can tell you have a lot of potential so that is my offer to you. The card tells has my contact information and my place of business. Feel free to drop by."

Barbara and I looked at the card and noticed that it looked like a typical business card. It even had her full name and title of the business which in this case was-

"-League Dojo. Huh, neat." I stated before looking up and noticing the woman had disappeared. "And she's gone. Well, that was an interesting encounter, huh princess."

I noticed the serious and annoyed look the redhead had on her face before she sighed in resignation, "I would tell you to stay away from her, but I get the feeling that you would meet her anyway."

"..." I mean she was sexy, strong, interested in me, and she gave me an open invitation. The logical part of me was screaming at me to stay away from anyone who was the leader of some sort of Assassin organization. Then there was the Incubus(and/or human?) part of me that wanted nothing more than to bend her over, grab her supple thighs, and coat her insides white. Finally, there was my gut feeling that I would benefit a lot from what she was offering which was most likely training.

It was 2 against 1 and my logic lost.

Noting my silence, Barbara scowled. "Just be wary of her. She's a very dangerous individual." She warned.

I twirled the kunai with my index finger, bringing our attention to it. "...I think I got the message."

We lapsed in silence for a moment before I sighed, "Well the Library is still there and I guarantee that you'll feel better after a game of chess."

The ginger suddenly grinned, "...You know what? You're right; beating you in chess does make me feel good." And with that, we entered the building. There was a lot to Barbara's and Talia's conversation that I decided to file away, but not pursue. If they wanted me to know I'm sure they wouldn't have used phrases with obvious double meanings.

After we went into the library, I noticed that the librarian wasn't actually Jaina today. It was a regular middle-aged woman who had average stats across the board. I noticed Barbara looked confused as well before she asked, "Excuse me, I don't mean to sound offensive, but I was wondering where the usual Librarian was?"

The woman, already noticing our appearance, smiled kindly, "No worries dear, I'm actually just substituting for her after she called in saying she was suffering from exhaustion and soreness." The woman closed her eyes while sighing lightly, "Poor girl must have been overworked."

You have no idea how hard it was to stop myself from laughing and Barbara's dirty look didn't make it any easier.

"...I see." Gordon forced out and I had to cough to keep myself from laughing at her expression. With that the librarian went back to the computer she was working on while Barbara and I walked to our usual spot; all the while Barbara was giving me a sour look that I sensed had hidden intrigue and arousal.

With that we took our places on the table and Barbara didn't hesitate to take out her phone. "Come. I think I need to beat you a few times before I feel better. This past couple of days have had me on edge."

I grinned and nodded, but I couldn't help but agree with her words.

There was never a quiet day in Gotham.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

I lost to Barbara a few times in chess, but I managed to last longer than I had before. My Tactics and Strategies skill had also managed to level up once, increasing my base **INT** and **WIS** by **17%**. Additionally, my base** INT** and **WIS** had risen by a point.

After having played chess for so long, Barbara and I eventually decided to focus on studying our respective materials. Right now I was focusing on Anatomy/Physiology and Biology, more specifically on the Central Nervous System.

I wanted to get my electric technique working, but for that, I needed to better understand how the electrical signals of the neurons were sent to the body. When I had first tried making the technique, I had just tried to charge my nervous system indiscriminately with electricity.

Clearly, something had gone wrong, but all I needed to figure out was what.

_"Maybe I can 'charge' my neurons at the same time they are sending an electrical signal? That might increase the speed at which the signal is sent..."_ I hummed to myself and wrote down a couple more ideas on paper while also taking notes on the subject itself.

Next, I focused on what I could do with my mana. I kind of felt like I was limiting myself with my mindset. Magic, in the traditional sense, didn't make any sense, so maybe trying to apply sense to it using science was limiting me? There was a lot to magic that I didn't know, so I could be wrong. I grimaced and wrote down a few things I could try later.

With that, I spent the rest of my time coming up with new training ideas and studying certain subjects for my classes. After I felt like a few hours had passed, I looked at my phone and sighed lightly. Time flew when you were doing something interesting.

I started packing up my books in my bag and flipped through my notes for a little bit before putting them away as well.

"Leaving already?" Barbara asked with a raised brow

"Unfortunately." I started while zipping up my bag and strapping it to my back, "I still have to go to work today and I have a few other things that I want to work on later. See you around?"

She smiled lightly. "Of course-" she paused as if she had remembered something, "-Ahh! I don't have your phone number. It will be good for us to keep in touch."

Well, I wasn't going to complain, so we traded phones and exchanged our phone numbers. With that done, the red-haired woman smiled and waved at me, "Thanks, Will. Have fun at work."

I strained my lips in a smile, "I'll try. See you later."

She went back to her work, while I moved towards the exit. With a wave of goodbye at the librarian, I made my way out of the building and walked towards my workplace. It was around 5 P.M. right now and I would be working for around 3 or so hours which would mean that from 8 P.M. onwards, I would have more free time to myself.

A few more other thoughts made their way into my head before I eventually came upon my workplace.

A Grocery Store.

I didn't hate or love the place and I was grateful that it helped me get by, but my job wasn't the most exciting. I made my way inside the store and moved to the changing room where I surveyed my surroundings to make sure that there was no one around me before taking out my work clothes from my inventory and putting them on.

After checking myself in with my work badge, I made my way out and moved to my workstation. I usually helped unload the new shipments that the store ordered so it was small work.

As I walked I noticed that some of my co-workers were looking at me strangely, as if they were looking at someone they knew but couldn't recognize. With a raised brow, I looked at my clothes and found them in perfect order, so I had to wonder if there was something on my face-

I paused at that thought.

There wasn't something on my face.

The problem was my face.

I seemed to forget the fact that I had become more handsome in the eyes of the general human populous.

Well, it wasn't like I was being stared down at; it was more like I was given a once over by my colleagues who looked befuddled at my better appearance, but didn't think it was important enough to pursue. Though, I did notice some of the women were staring at me longer than the men.

I kept my features schooled before I finally arrived at the area behind the store where things were unloaded.

"You're just in time, any later and I would have had to deduct your pay." A woman said as I arrived. She had long blond hair and light brown eyes. Her face was pretty and her figure was striking and the glasses on her face only brought out her charm even more.

This lady was my job supervisor.

And she was _kind of_ a bitch.

* * *

**Name: Sophia Cross**

**Title: Supervisor**

**Race: Human**

**Level: Lvl 10**

**HP: 550/550**

**SP: 475/475**

**STR: 10**

**VIT: 13**

**DEX: 13**

**INT: 30**

**WIS: 25**

**CHA: 40**

**LUCK: 10**

**Sophia Cross is the 28-year-old supervisor for the Gotham branch of Smartshop which is a subsidiary of a Global-wide corporation. She clawed her way to this position with her intelligence and charms with dreams of becoming an executive of the Smartshop Supermarket Company but has been stalled by the boss of this Smartshop branch. She feels that it would be a waste to quit and work elsewhere because she would start at the bottom again. The frustration at her predicament has caused her to sometimes take it out on those she supervises.**

* * *

_"Interesting…"_ I mentally noted as I read her information. I had no idea that our boss had been holding her back from promotion, but this explained why she was always so irate. You know now that I thought about it, I wondered if she ever had a relationship before?

Her eyes hadn't left the IPad that she was holding in her hands as she continued while jogging down notes with her stylus. "I know that you have decided to cut some of your working hours. However, as long as you are still employed here, I would appreciate it if you didn't make it a habit of cutting it so close. You still have responsibilities."

"I apologize, I'll try not to make it a habit," I replied. No need trying to antagonize her. She would just make my day worse and it would feel that much longer.

After finishing up whatever it was that she was writing, she looked up from her tablet, "I'm glad that you under-" she paused as she looked at my face. She scanned my features and looked mildly flushed, but she coughed into her hand and recomposed herself. "It's good that you understand. Some new shipments have come in, so I expect to receive your maximum effort in unloading and sorting them. When you are done, I would like a word with you in my office." As soon as she said her part she glanced at me once more, before walking away, probably to torture some other poor soul.

* * *

**Quest Alert!**

**Shelve Those Boxes!**

**Even though you are a Homo-Magi Incubus hybrid, you still have your responsibilities as a stock person in a grocery store. Unload all the cases of merchandise safely and efficiently to the store.**

**Reward: 500 XP**

**Failure: Unemployment**

* * *

A raised a brow as I watched the woman disappear into the distance before I glanced at the quest and looked away. Pretty self-explanatory, so I started unloading things from the truck into the storage room of the store before making sure everything was secured. After that, I repeated the process of removing containers from the vehicle and safely placing them in storage and securing them in place.

Some of the containers were pretty heavy, even for my increased strength, but because of that, I was able to get some exercise in. It took me less than three hours to fully unload all the trucks and make sure I had not screwed up, during which I had to wonder if my other co-workers were sick or something. I usually wasn't alone during this job, but I didn't bother to care about the other individuals who shared this shift with me.

* * *

**Quest Complete!**

**Shelve Those Boxes!**

**Reward: 500 XP**

**Updated Progress Log:**

**You have gained +2 STR**

**You have gained +1 VIT**

**You have gained +1 DEX**

**You have gained +1 CHA**

* * *

I wiped some sweat off my brow as I finished securing the last crate and looked at the time. It was almost 8 and I was pretty much done so I moved to quickly change out of my work clothes and put on my regular ones. After putting everything I didn't need in my inventory, I checked out at exactly 8 P.M. with my employee card and made my way towards my supervisor's office.

I gazed at the only other occupants of the room, "You asked for me?"

Sophia, my supervisor, looked up from her papers as I spoke, "That's right. Please lock the door behind you."

My mind suddenly went in the gutter at her request and I thought of all the things I could do to her...all the positions-

With an internal sigh, I shook myself front those thoughts and locked the door with a 'click'. The blond woman absently unbuttoned a few of her shirt buttons before slipping a strand of her behind her head and continuing, "I know that I am not well liked by most of the employees here, so I hope that my behavior wasn't one of the reasons why you decided to work less."

"Of course not…" I started as I walked to the desk and took in her figure. Her glistening pink lips were slightly parted and seemed to invite me to take them. I could see the outline of her pink bra straps visible through her white tank top that she had been wearing under her shirt. And those amazing thick long legs shifted as she uncrossed and crossed them.

I could feel my pulse quickening from excitement as I sat down on the chair in front of her desk and I had to stop myself from just taking her then and there.

"I'm glad to hear that." The woman said as she stood up from her desk and walked around it towards me. Her fingers trailed the table as she moved before she caressed my face with them, "You have no idea how glad I am."

I grabbed her hand and looked at her closely before smirking and pulling her towards me. With a startled yelp she fell on top of me, her body straddling mine and her breasts to my chest. "I think I have an idea, though I'm curious why?"

I liked my lips at her flushed expression as her breathing increased, "I-It's been so long and when I s-saw you I couldn't help- Mmm."

I placed my lips against hers and invaded her mouth with my tongue as her eyes widened. She soon relaxed and moaned into the kiss while tightly grabbing my shirt. I inwardly smiled as she wrapped her legs around me so I cupped a handful of her bountiful ass cheeks with my hands and lightly squeezed.

She gave a sexy moan in response and started grinding on my body. My dick hardened in result causing her to break away from the kiss.

"Let me handle that." She stated with a smile and she got down on her knees and pulled down my pants. I could see her admiring gaze on my male anatomy as she commented with a glazed look, "You're so big…" Her breathing grew hurried as she took a breath, "...and you smell so good."

My supervisor suddenly started licking my cock all around, slathering it in her wet saliva. I couldn't help but groan in appreciation before my eyes widened as I felt my dick buried in a warm wet sensation.

I looked down to see the blond-haired woman with my dick in her mouth bobbing her head back and forth as she gave me head. My penis impacted the back of her throat every time her head moved forward.

The combination of her sultry smiley face as she looked up at me and the feeling of her scalding damp throat caused my balls to clench. One of her hands suddenly reached out and lightly massaged them as she continued sucking my cock, saliva trailing down her lips.

There was only so much pleasure that I could take at once and that whorish look on her face as she sucked me off like candy only served to push me further over the edge. I grabbed the back of her head, shoved her to the base of my cock, and with a grunt I came down her throat.

Cum spewed out of me like a fountain, yet the woman greedily gulped it all down. Her dainty hands softly squeezed my balls as if to try to get more out of them before she eventually stopped and let my dick go with a 'pop'

"I-I can't take this anymore." The blonde said before sitting on her desk while facing me and pulling down her pants. She spread her legs apart, giving me a full-on view of her soaked panties before she started fingering herself in front of me. "Look how wet you've made me. Please let me feel your cock inside me!"

I licked my lips at her uninhibited actions. "Well, since you asked so politely..." I said as I stood up, my 9.3-inch member on full display...wait this thing was growing.

_"Not that it matters though."_ I thought before lining up my throbbing veiny cock with her entrance, "Since you want it so much, you can have it!" I rammed my entire package into her wet and tight vagina as she gave a startled scream of ecstasy.

"YES FUCK ME!" She screamed as she hugged my head to her chest. I pushed her down onto the table and started fucking her as hard as I could. My penis reached into her deepest parts and touched the top of her womb as I pounded her.

I could feel her supple ass ripple every time my pelvis smacked against it and the smacking sounds of our skin connecting echoed out in the room. She looked me, her eyes half-lidded in lust before she smacked her lips against me and violated my mouth with her tongue. She licked all over the inside of my mouth as she wrapped her hands and legs around me to bring us closer.

The feeling of her supple thighs around me and of her scorching hot insides caused my dick to twitch. Her insides almost seemed to pulse every time I was inside her as if trying to drain my cock of its seed. I knew that I wouldn't last long, so I stood up with her still attached to me and supported her with my hands on her ass.

My cock pistoned inside her as I grabbed onto her thick ass and her pussy tightened every time my cock kissed her womb. The erotic squelching sound of my penis entering and exiting her only made me move faster, but I could feel that Sophia would not last long.

Her pussy constantly pulsed and ripples as if to milk my seed and I groaned in pleasure. She separated her face from mine and suddenly decided to move while her moist hot inner walls squeezed against my member. The sexy woman gulped down my saliva before regarding me with a slutty smile "Please cum inside! I want this cock to paint me white...fill me with your thick seed!"

I growled at the sensations my cock was feeling before roughly slamming myself in her once more. With a startled yelp, a fountain of liquid escaped from Sophia's vagina causing it to constrict me so hard, it almost hurt. The extreme pleasure I felt was too much for me to handle, so with a grunt, I came inside her womb.

The stimulation caused her to yell out in pleasure before she came again and slumped on my shoulders. "Your dick is so good…" she slurred out as she looked at me. Her sweaty and flushed expression caused my dick to regarded inside her and she looked at me in surprise "A-again?!"

I looked at her with bated breaths, lust almost clouding my thoughts. This sexy body beneath me...I wanted to dominate it completely. I ripped apart her tank top and bra before greedily sucking on her C-cup breasts. I wrapped my hand around her body and enjoyed her moan as I fondled her other breast with my free hand.

She gasped and pulled me closer to her while I fucked her fast and hard. I could feel our combined fluids dribble down my cock and I swear my dick grew longer at her sexy moans of pleasure. I gave her tit one last long suck before letting it go with a 'pop' and placing her back against the wall.

I supported her from under her legs and squished her knees to her breasts and continued making love to this beautiful woman. The intensity at which our bodies slapped against each other made the woman cry out in pleasure.

"This cock feels so good...Fuck me...fuck me more...and give me your children. Ahhhh!" The woman screamed before continuously cumming, her vaginal walls clamping on my dick. With another grunt, I pushed my dick until it penetrated her womb and reveled in the feeling of her warm drenched vagina.

My balls clenched and my dick twitched before I could hold it no longer. Cum exploded out of my meat like a geyser and my vision whitened as her pussy pulsed as if to continuously milk my anatomy. With a silent scream, Sophia slumped on my shoulders before I moved her off the wall and sat back on the chair.

The woman attached to me slowly lifted her head from my shoulders and looked at me with lidded eyes, "Please, I want you more….more….More...I want you to stay inside me. I need your cock milk." She sloppily kissed me while grinding her hips and my member rehardened.

I had no idea why she was acting like such a complete slut. However, there was no doubt in my mind that I loved the feeling of her soaking pussy on my dick and her soft tongue against mine.

I moved back and then shoved my hips forward, pistoning into her. I relished the feeling of her ass slapping against my thighs and I groped her whole body, enjoying every nook and cranny of this masterpiece. She was so warm and soft, with her skin silky smooth to the touch. There was so much about her that I still wanted to explore and so I did.

I don't know how long we had sex for or how many orgasms we went through, but when I came to, my supervisor was drenched in my semen. Cum leaked from her vagina like a fountain while her entire body was covered in my seed. A lot leaked from her mouth and on her face as she laid on her office floor.

"Please….more…." she mumbled quietly and I pinched the bridge of my nose, but smiled despite myself. I had made her submit herself to me, but now I had a problem. There was no way I could leave her in a sex induced coma, covered in my cum, and in a stuttering mess. I was broken from my thoughts as I heard her loudly moan before she passed out.

* * *

**Ping!**

**You have gained 1000 EXP!**

**You have gained +1 stat points**

**Due to extreme physical activity, STR has gone up by 1!**

**Due to extreme physical activity, VIT has gone up by 1!**

**CHA has increased by 1!**

**You have leveled up by 1!**

* * *

Energy rushed into me from her, but I sighed while thinking of a way to bring her out of here without suspicion. There weren't any cameras that led to her office, so I could sneak her out but there were still people left. I looked at the time and noted that it was 9:30 meaning that we had been going at it for almost an hour and a half.

* * *

**Quest Alert!**

**Screwed Silly!**

**You have copulated with your supervisor to the point where she is no longer coherent and evidence of your mating remains all over her and the environment. Find a way to safely bring her out of this establishment and to safety**

**Reward: 1000 XP**

**Failure: A black man leaving the scene of an unconscious white female covered in semen? The consequences are self-explanatory.**

* * *

My eye twitched as I looked at the quest. Was this thing gaining a sick sense of humor? It must have been my cynical mind rubbing off on it. I shook my head and focused on the situation at hand, "How to get her out of here…" I was then struck with an epiphany as I thought of something.

My inventory.

I had never tried to put anything living in it, but now was as good a time as any to try. I grabbed the cum covered blond and willed her into my storage. She disappeared from view and an icon of her body appeared on my inventory page.

I willed her out again and felt her pulse while listening to her heartbeat. I sighed in relief when I found that she was alive and hadn't instantly died, but who knew what would happen if she stayed in there for so long. All the more reason to hurry up, so I quickly took her back into my inventory.

I opened up her window to aerate her room before rummaging around her room and locating her keys and her employee card. I left the room while shitting off the lights and locking the doors behind me before making my way to the Check-in/our machine and checking Sophia out for the day. I had no idea when she usually left since I was usually long gone before then, but she was a supervisor so it should be fine for her to leave at this time.

Probably.

"I didn't think this through." I should have guessed that something like this would happen after my night with Jaina. However, when a beautiful woman was willing to have sex with you, it would be nearly impossible to resist unless you were gay, religious, or had strict morals. Nothing wrong with any of those things, but I was none of those three and now I had to deal with the consequences.

"Whatever." I thought as I moved to exit the area. I kept my pace steady as I moved towards the exit trying not to draw any attention to myself as I walked. The exit was right in my line of sight-

"HEY WILL!"

_"Fuck!"_

I stopped and looked at the individual who prevented my departure, however, I raised a brow as I realized who he was. He was one of the people who should have been there earlier today to help me unload the shipments. It was too bad (not really) that I could care less about remembering his name...this was probably why I didn't have many friends.

The individual rubbed the back of his head sheepishly as he looked at me, "I and the other guys want to apologize for not being there to help you out. We felt kind of bad when we found out that Cross called you to her office after you were done with your shift. I mean we all know how she can get…" The guy looked at me unapologetically before he continued, "...I just hope you didn't get grilled out too badly."

I gazed at him for a little while, making him shift uncomfortably, "You're good bro. She just gave me this long speech about my duties and made me help her with her work. I'm all set now."

_ping!_

* * *

**Due to special action, you have created the skill 'Lying'**

**Lying (Active) Lvl 1 [34.35%]: Lying allows your lies to become more easily believable. Increasing the level of this skill increases the chance of people believing your lies. This skill automatically activates when you lie.**

**1% chance of your lies being believed**

**Due to your history, the level of 'Lying' had been updated accordingly**

**Lying (Active) Lvl 70 [63.23%]: Lying allows your lies to become more easily believable. Increasing the level of this skill increases the chance of people believing your lies. This skill automatically activates when you lie.**

**70% chance of your lies being believed**

* * *

**Your lie has succeeded!**

My colleague sighed at me, "...Sorry, Will. Anyways it's not like me and the rest of the guys got off lightly either. We now have to work a few extra shifts to make up for this. No hard feelings right?"

I just wanted to get away, so I nodded in agreement and the man smiled, "I'm glad we are cool bro. Have a good night." I sighed as he finally left and made my way out of the store. Honestly, it was like the only purpose that guy served was to make me unnecessarily anxious. Couldn't a guy just fuck a girl unconscious and sneak her limp body out of a building without anything going wrong...yeah there was a lot wrong with that statement.

I ran as fast as I could go back to my apartment while also making sure to avoid the more shady areas of the part of town I lived in. Eventually, I made it to my apartment complex and made my way into the building. A few flights of stairs later, and I found myself on the floor where my room was located, however, something was wrong. My neighbor, Rick, was standing outside the door to my broken down room with a solemn look on his face and a cigarette in hand. He had a messy mop of brown hair and eyes with a lanky, but tall build.

He noticed my footsteps and looked at me, "Will…"

"...Rick."

"You see the problems you cause me?" Yet I knew from his tone that he didn't blame me at all. I clenched my fists in annoyance, my eyes twitching, as I looked at my broken down door and I walked up to my room. Rick gave me berth as I gazed upon the wrecked interior of my home and I couldn't help but feel the rage build inside me. I may have not liked this place at all, but it was my home, and the only place I could feel comfortable in, however now…

"Who...?" I asked silently.

The man took a whiff of his cigarette before exhaling the toxic fumes, "They said something about you skipping your monthly pay. They bothered me when they realized you weren't home, but I told them you were most likely working extra to pay them off or something. They still didn't take well to that and decided to 'teach you a lesson'" He sighed in annoyance as he dragged from his cigarette before exhaling again, "You have no idea how noisy it was when they started thrashing your place, but I couldn't do anything to stop them."

Now, Rick and I may not have had the best relationship, especially due to our room situations, but there was one thing or things that we disliked more than each other.

"Debt collectors." I finished while looking up at the ceiling. I couldn't believe I had forgotten, just because my future had started looking bright didn't mean that my past had left me. To survive a little longer and hopefully do something for myself, I had taken to borrowing money from less than ideal sources to pay off the extra expenses that I hadn't been able to at the time. The 'me' of the past hadn't realized the foolishness of his actions and as a result, I had to start working long hours at my job to start paying off the interest from the debt.

Now, that problem was still bothering me even though I had already been through some shit the past couple days and I was irritated, but more than that, I was _pissed_. What gave them the right to fuck up my shit, to destroy my sanctuary, to defile my little shitty fortress of Solitude? Just because I was a little late in giving them some green slips of paper, they had decided to ruin the only place where I had lived for the past few years. All for what? Some extra dough that they could easily scam out of some other poor kid? And now I would have to pay to fix this entire mess that they made in _my_ crappy home.

A nasty wide grin made its way on my features as I looked at the broken lights on my apartment ceiling. I had no idea what had been going through their minds when they tore my furniture, smashed my windows, broke my plates, and crushed my chairs, but I did know one thing. They fucked up the moment they decided I was an easy target, and I would make sure to collect their debt with interest.

* * *

**Quest Alert!**

**For Every Debt, There Is A Debtor!**

**The Loan Shark has decided to make an example out of you by thrashing the only place you owned. Now, there is a debt between you and him that extends deeper than monetary value.**

**Collect it.**

**Reward: 50000 EXP, A LOT of money**

**Failure: Torture and/or Death**

_**Y/N**_

* * *

This was the first time that this thing had given me the option to select either Y/N probably because my past quests had been ones where I couldn't refuse, but in my eyes, this one was no different. I mentally selected Y and turned my gaze turned towards Rick. I could tell that he looked unsettled with his cigarette arm shaking and his face marred with cold sweat. "You...don't do anything stupid Will. If I have to suddenly live with a neighbor worse than you, then I'll simply live on the streets and it will be your fault."

My grin faded as I finished examining the extent of the damage and I regarded Rick plainly, "Don't worry I don't plan on doing something reckless." After all, I didn't know much about the guy or group who headed this Loan shark business, so I would have to get information about him/her/them/whoeverthefuck.

All this, however, made a bigger problem. I couldn't stay here with Sophia since it wasn't safe for her, however, there wasn't any other place I could go...I stopped and thought as an idea came to mind, but frowned slightly as it did. I hated the fact that this was the only idea I could think of with the limited time I had, but I just couldn't find any other alternative at this moment.

"So what are you going to do?" Rick asked as he gazed at me.

With a tired sigh, I replied, "I have a friend who I might be able to stay over with. I'll just have to call her to make sure."

"Wait, wait, wait. You? Friend? Her?" He looked me up and down before commenting with narrowed eyes, "And you even look different. Who the _fuck _are you?"

I rolled my eyes and walked out of the room, ignoring Rick's shout of indignation, "H-Hey, don't ignore me!"

"Night Rick." and with that, I walked downstairs while putting on a sweatshirt from my inventory. I pulled up my hoodie and made my way towards Jaina's place.

_"I fucking hate this."_

**-DC: Gamer-**

I eventually made my way to Jaina's condo before I sighed and rang the doorbell. I heard the shuffling sounds of footsteps coming towards the door before it was opened.

I had to fight back my arousal as I saw Jaina with white see-through lingerie that showed me everything. There was wearing nothing underneath and I could see her smiling face as I gazed upon her form.

"What would you have done if it wasn't me behind the door?" I asked with a raised brow.

The woman smirked while caressing my cheek with her fingers, "Is someone jealous at the thought of another guy seeing all of this?" She leaned into me while whispering, "Don't be. This is all. For. You." The olive-skinned woman pressed her lips to mine and squeezed our body together. I could feel her hard nipples on my chest through her thin clothing and I couldn't help but wrap my arms around her and kiss her even deeper.

We eventually broke away after which the woman invited me to her home. "So what brings you here? I get the feeling that you aren't here for a booty call."

"Rabbit instincts?" I joked before looking serious and waving my hand. Instantly the body of the cum covered supervisor appeared on the couch.

To her credit, Jaina only raised a brow at the display, "...Wow, you sure know how to impress a girl." She shook her head while smiling in amusement, "It hasn't even been a day yet and you are bringing in other Woman."

"You have no idea how much I loathe to do this," I said with a sigh as I leaned into the couch. "Just the fact that I brought in a woman I had sex with into the house of another woman I had sex with makes me feel pretty awkward. I'm going to feel even crappier after I ask you a favor, but-"

"-You had no choice." The woman finished as she approached and straddled my lap. "I can't claim to know you all that well, but I feel like I have a decent enough grasp on your character to know that you dislike relying on others like this." She peppered kisses on my neck and cheeks before looking at me in the eyes. "But I'm here for you. Regardless of what you need, I'll try to help you out, just don't be shy to ask."

"...Why?" I asked the beautiful woman on my lap. The individual in question gave me an amused look and regarded me with a raised brow. I had to force myself to stop rolling my eyes, "Right, Rabbit-instincts."

Jaina smirked in reply before kissing me for a while. She broke apart and looked at the still unconscious form of Sophia with amusement in her eyes, "So what's the story on this one?"

I sighed, "Long story short, I fucked her into a coma inside her office. I couldn't leave her there so I snuck her out with my unique skills and made my way to my place." My gaze hardened as I remembered my ruined room, "Unfortunately I had been paid a visit by the lackeys of some unruly individual while I had been screwing her-" I pointed at the unconscious woman, "-so I deemed it unsafe to stay there after seeing my destroyed apartment."

Jaina looked serious for a moment before nodding her head, "I don't mind if she stays here, as long as she doesn't cause a fuss."

I massaged my face, "She might be fine if I'm around, but I don't want to-"

Jaina silenced me with a finger to my lips. "Your home is trashed and unsafe, and this woman might be unstable when she awakes. Staying here will help out all our issues."

I smiled bitterly, "But-"

I was suddenly assaulted with a rough kiss before Jaina pulled back. She then kissed me again. And again. And again. She continued a few more times before she felt she got her message across, "I know that as a fully grown, independent, adult male you prefer to do things on your own, but don't deny someone's help when they truly wish to help you. Don't deny my help."

I looked at the woman before growling and pulling her into me. I kissed her deeply with my tongue invading her mouth and she moaned in the kiss. I broke away, leaving her with panting breath.

"Now then." She said before looking at the still unconscious woman, "So what will we do with her?"

"I'll clean her up...and your couch. Afterward, I can lay her down there since it's flat and I'll cover her up. I'll make sure she sees me first when she wakes up so that she doesn't panic."

"Or-" Jaina started with a grin, "You can just sleep with us on our bed. It's more than large enough to hold 4 people."

I took a deep breath and looked at Jaina intently. I couldn't help myself from hugging her close, allowing her to rest her head on my shoulders. "Are you trying to make me fall for you?"

"Is it working?" She asked

I replied seriously, "...You'll have to try a bit more."

I kissed her cheek before thinking for a second, "and 4?"

"Yep!" She beamed before, in a flash of light, the White Rabbit persona appeared next to us. The rabbit girl looked at me for merely a second before jumping on me and slathering kisses all over my face. "I missed you!"

"It's only been 12 hours."

"12 hours too long." She replied before looking at Sophia and exclaiming, "Oo, we should all take a shower together."

I rolled my eyes at the woman, She was really like a rabbit in heat. "Alright, I'll meet you there."

The white-haired rabbit girl fist pumped before grabbing her olive-skinned counterpart and dragging her to the bathroom. I took off my clothes and put them in my inventory while undressing Sophia and putting her clothes away as well.

With that, I picked her up and moved to the bathroom where I saw the fully naked forms of the Albino rabbit and the dark haired Hudson. They were sitting down on opposite ends of their jacuzzi with water vapor rising from the hot water.

A grin on my face, I moved into the water with my Supervisor in hand before dipping her in. I sighed in relaxation as the warm water covered me and I began to clean up the blond.

The albino haired woman raked her eyes over Sophia's unconscious forms and smacked her lips, "You know how to pick them you know?" She then reached out and massaged the woman's breasts while licking her lips, "I mean look at this body!"

My mini-me grew and I groaned as the Olive skinned Hudson stroked me underwater. "Cum for me big boy. I know you still have some more left in you." She stated with a smile.

"In the water?" I asked with a raised brow.

She slicked a strand of her hair back as she leaned into me, "It's fine, we can just take a real shower after."

I leaned back and enjoyed her ministrations while the fair-skinned rabbit girl stopped groping the unconscious woman. White Rabbit leaned into my body and kissed me heatedly while I slipped my fingers into the two women's slick folds.

I pumped then rapidly, feeling the constriction of their walls on my fingers. With a shudder, the two women eventually came while my member pulsed and released as well.

We broke apart from each other, but I could still see unbridled lust in their eyes. Unfortunately, I still had a responsibility to take care of, "We can continue this later, but I have something to ask of you after J take care of her." I pointed to my supervisor o which they both agreed with reluctance.

"I'll hold you to that." The pale woman said with a smile while Jaina nodded in amusement. We drained the water and took a quick warm shower while washing each other off. I made sure that Sophia was completely cleaned off before we finished bathing. We dried off and eventually made our way to the bed where I laid down the now clean, blond-haired woman.

_ping!_

* * *

**Quest Complete!**

**Screwed Silly!**

**Reward: 1000 XP**

* * *

With that done, I turned to the other two women in the room with a serious look. "I know I'm already imposing on you, but I was hoping you could help me with something."

Jaina and her Albino counterpart plopped on the bed and sat next to me, still naked. "I told you that I would help you if you needed it, as long as it is within my capabilities and doesn't screw me over." The black-haired woman stated with a smile.

I shook my head, "I don't think it should." I looked at both of them seriously as I brought them closer to me, "Since you are willing to help me, then I'll put my trust in you. I was wondering if you two knew anything about creating an offshore account?"

They both looked at me with raised brows before the White-haired woman stroked my bare chest with her finger, "Are you planning on doing something naughty?" She asked with a saucy smile.

I thought for a moment. "You could say that..."

I watched as they looked at me for a while and I raised a brow as I wondered if I should have asked. From what I knew, creating an offshore account wasn't strictly illegal or anything, but a lot of individuals tended to use them for less than savory purposes.

My worries, however, were unfounded as I noticed the looks they were giving me. The Rabbit girl looked at her counterpart with a victorious smirk, "I knew my Rabbit senses were right."

Jaina rolled her eyes at the albino woman, "Sure, Sure."

Before I could even ask what they were talking about, the rabbit suddenly kissed me heatedly. She closed her eyes and moaned as she explored my mouth with her tongue and leaned her naked body to mine.

After a while, she eventually separated her mouth from mine while swallowing my saliva and looking at me hotly. All the while I was left very confused.

The black-haired Hudson snuggled closer to me while her white counterpart drew circles on my stomach, "Remember when I told you I was a naughty rabbit?"

I looked at her in suspicion, "Yeah…."

"Well, it wasn't just sex talk..." She started. I raised a brow as she continued, "We can't be said to be what you would call 'model citizens'."

"And knowing that we're screwing someone who might be doing something potentially illegal...well I _really_ want you inside me." The emerald-eyed woman finished her counterpart's thoughts while giving me a scorching flushed gaze.

Yeah, there was something seriously wrong with these individuals, but the question was, did I _actually_ care?

No, I did not.

"So, you'll help me?"

"Fuck yes we will!" The rabbit girl stated while grinding her bare vagina on my throbbing cock, "Right after you fill us up completely."

My breath grew rougher at the feeling of her bare vagina gliding over the skin of my dick. I grabbed the beautiful brown-skinned woman next to me and kissed her deeply while fondling her breasts.

We moaned into each other's mouth right before the slutty rabbit engulfed my cock in her moist folds. "Yes...I've been waiting for this cock to fill me." She moaned in ecstasy as her tight walls constricted around my shaft wonderfully.

She bounced up and down my large pole, her tits flopping around and her fat ass no doubt rippling from the impact of our skin slapping against each other. The White Rabbit's face was one of pure pleasure as drool leaked from her mouth and her eyes rolled to the back of her head. "Yes….feed my womb with your baby milk!"

I started bucking my hips up and down to match her rhythm. I could feel the tip of my dick kiss the entrance of her womb and her walls shuddering with each stroke.

"I-I'm cumming!" The white-haired woman fucking me screamed in pleasure before her warm vaginal walls clamped down on my dick. She squirted a fountain of fluid right before my balls tightened and I shoved my cock to the back of her awaiting womb.

My vision turned white and I grit my teeth as loads of cum spilled from me into the Albino woman. She shuddered as her womb was filled to the point where her stomach slightly protruded. She looked at me with glazed eyes and slumped on my body, "So….full."

Her eyes were lidded and she had a fucked stupid smiling face as she leaned on my chest. My dick dislodged and I could feel the evidence of our copulation leaking from her body.

The Albino woman's counterpart smiled at me before turning her body so that her damp opening was right above my mouth. I breathed in her scent and flicked my tongue against her entrance causing her to moan lightly. The black-haired woman then ran her tongue over my pelvis and cock, licking up the combined fluids of White Rabbit's and my session.

I closed my eyes and enjoyed the sensation while I focused on pleasing this sexy woman on top of me. I found her weak spot with my tongue and flicked it causing Jaina's body to quiver before she engulfed my clock in her scalding mouth.

I groaned and pumped my penis into her tight throat while wrapping my arms around her and pulling her deeper into my mouth. I sucked and licked with vigor causing the woman to tremble once more before she came into my mouth.

I drank her fluids in avarice before sheathing my cock into the back of her throat. With a silent roar, I came directly into her mouth, yet she took it like a pro without gagging one bit. She let go of my dick with a 'pop' and looked at me with a scalding gaze.

"I-I want to try the other one." She stated before getting off me and lying on the bed with her ass pointed upwards. She used her hands to spread her cheeks apart showing me the view of her puckered anal hole. "Please….in here. I want you to dominate my slutty hole!"

I grinned before lining my cock to the entrance of her twitching asshole. I lathered it in some fluids before slowly inching my way inside her. Jaina's face warped in pleasure causing her to push herself into my pelvis, engulfing more of my cock.

I was finally sheathed to the base so I pulled out a little bit before slamming my hips forward. The woman below me moaned with a red complexion as I pistoned in and out of her bowels. Her anal walls constricted me erotically and the feeling of her large jiggly ass slapping against me was simply amazing.

"Master….I-I'm going to cum….Please cum with me!" The woman said as she moved her ass in rhythm. With a low howl, I shoved my dick as far back as I could into her ass. She cried out in ecstasy before a torrent of fluid flowed out of her vagina. Her warm, tight ass walls clamped on my dick causing me to finally give in and fill her with my seed.

So much cum flew out of my cock that I had to wonder if my balls were some sort of dimensional storage for the stuff. It was insane how long I came into her with pumps of semen finding its way into her depths. Eventually, I pulled out of her and watched as cum leaked from her twitching asshole and dribbled down her pussy and legs. Jaina slumped on the bed before she and her white-haired counterpart gave a quiet moan speaking of intense pleasure.

* * *

**You have gained 2500 EXP!**

**You have gained +2 Stat points**

**You have gained 1000 EXP!**

**You have gained +1 stat points**

**Due to extreme physical activity, STR has gone up by 2!**

**Due to extreme physical activity, VIT has gone up by 2!**

**Due to extreme physical activity, DEX has gone up by 1!**

**CHA has increased by 1!**

* * *

**Name: William Meyers**

**Title: N/A**

**Race: Homo Magi (Incubus)**

**Level: Lvl 12 Next Level: 4,825/7,800**

**HP: 672/672 Regen: 1.23% (8.26) per Minute**

**MP: 988/988 Regen: 1.295% (11.63) per Minute**

**STR: 23**

**VIT: 23**

**DEX: 18**

**INT: 32**

**WIS: 29.5**

**CHA: 40.5**

**LUCK: 5**

**Stat Points: 76**

**USD: $5,315**

* * *

I enjoyed the appearance of my women marked with my seed, but I couldn't leave them like this. I was about to get up to get some damp towels before I was struck with some inspiration. Why should I do that when I could just condense water? So with that thought, I practiced my water manipulation by gathering the water molecules in the air through my magic and using it to gather off the cum covered bodies of White Rabbit and her green-eyed counterpart. I even used it to gather up the fluids that had stained the bed sheets without much issue.

Afterward, I walked to the bathroom and drained the water down the toilet bowl. I gathered some more water from the surroundings to clean myself off, but I decided to try another little idea of mine. With a thought, I gathered the necessary elements for combustion and created a small ball of fire with my mana before moving it into the ball of water I had created earlier. The water bubbled as it heated and I touched it to make sure it was at the right temperature before nodding. The fireball disappeared with my will and I used the now warm ball of water to clean myself off quickly.

While this probably wasn't the most efficient way to bathe, it helped out with my control ever so slightly.

* * *

**Congratulations, 'Hydrokinesis' has leveled up by 2!**

**Congratulations, 'Pyrokinesis' has leveled up by 1!**

* * *

I lightly smiled at the gains before I headed back to the room. I shifted the position of all three women on the bed as I moved to lay on top of it with the Albino Rabbit woman and Sophia on my right and left sides respectively. Finally, I grinned as I placed the naked sleeping form of Jaina on my body and allowed her to lay there while covering all 4 of us with a blanket. I sighed in bliss at the feeling of the naked warm bodies to my side and the naked one on top of me, before I closed my eyes.

Wasn't every night in Gotham exciting?

**-DC: Gamer-**

**You have slept in a bed. Your HP and MP have fully recovered.**

My eyes opened while my body registered a slick warm and wet feeling coming from my third leg. It took me but a moment for the pleasure of the sensation to reach my mind and I groaned before my dick shuddered and cum bountifully escaped the tip of my dick. I could hear the gulping sounds of someone swallowing before a warm wet feeling spread from my balls. My dick rehardened instantly, but as soon as it did, it was engulfed again in a blazing yet damp feeling and I could hear the slurping sounds of someone sucking me off in with passion.

A hand softly massaged and squeezed my balls as if to encourage it to produce more of its milk, however, the combination of those soft hands and the scorching yet moist environment my cock was in was enough stimulation. I grunted again and came inside what I assumed to be a mouth, with the sound of gulping following soon after.

The woman sucking me off, however, didn't even give me a chance to rest as she licked my balls again causing me to reharden, right before engulfing my meat rod in her mouth and slurping my cock like candy. At this point I decided to look around to see who had been missing, noting that my right arm and chest were feeling the weight of bodies, but my left arm, that should have contained Sophia's naked body, was empty.

"No fucking way…" I thought as I lifted my body to get a look at who was on my dick catching sight of the woman in question. Sophia was still naked, but her face was down on my cock and her breasts were sandwiching my dick giving me a view of her hard pink nipples. Her head bobbed religiously as she serviced me, but what caused me to almost release was the erotic expression of bliss on her face as she served me reverently. She looked me in the eyes and gave a sultry smile before placing her hands on her big tits and moving them up and down my dick.

The sudden increase in pleasure caused me to groan in delight and I didn't fight the incoming release as my balls tightened before my cock spewed out cum into the whorish woman's mouth. She accepted it with joy and gulped down what must have been a cup of sperm before she let go of my rod with a 'pop'.

"Good morning," Sophia stated with her business-like tone as she schooled her features, however, the strand of cum leaking from her mouth just made her appearance that much more erotic. My dick rehardened again and I had to wonder what my limits were, yet the woman just smiled before sitting her naked body up. Not minding the still sleeping forms of Jaina and her Rabbit-eared counterpart, she impaled herself on my dick, however, my eyes widened as I felt an extremely scalding tight sensation.

Sophia let a smile don her features as she looked at me, "I remember that we didn't get to try my back hole so I prepared it especially for you." She moaned as she bounced up and down my cock, her ass slapping my thighs and her eyes filled with unbridled lust. She used one of her hands to masturbate while the other one reached behind her and cupped by nuts.

"You're such a slut...shit!" I groaned out at the pleasure I was experiencing.

"And whose fault is that?" She asked as her face turned red, her body quivering in joy. "Ohhh...this feels so good...I can feel your thick cock filling me up." She said with a blissful expression on her face as she raised her body a bit before slamming her ass down. Her anal walls suddenly constricted my dick and I could see her fingers moving faster in her vagina, "W-Will I'm going to...!"

"Aarg!" I groaned as the feeling of pleasure from her tightening anal walls built up too much for me to handle. Cum simply poured from my cock into the depths of her bowels. I could feel some of it leaking from the point at which Sophia and I were connected, yet, I couldn't stop ejaculating and I slipped my cock deeper into her even as sperm spewed out of me.

"Y-your warm cum...it's filling me!" Sofia cried out.

I had no idea how long I released for, but I could feel a large puddle of cum forming on my body as Sophia removed herself from me. With a saucy smile, she started lapping it up like a dog causing my abdomen to contract at the ticklish feeling. After cleaning me up, the woman stood up before parting her pussy lips and looking at me in accusation, "Look how wet you make me...Ohh yes!" She moaned as she lowered herself onto me, enclosing my dick in an extremely wet sensation.

She bounced up and down my throbbing member, the sloppy sounds of our intercourse echoing out in the room. Drool leaked from her mouth as she looked at me with excitement, "Cum inside me...I won't stop until I bear your children...Now Cum!" Her movements increased in vigor and she squeezed her inner muscles against my dick at just the right moments to bring me maximum pleasure.

"Why...are you…like this?" I asked as I gripped the sheets and moved my body with hers.

The accusation in her eyes grew thicker, yet she never stopped moving her body, "How can you ask me that after what you did to me yesterday...?" Her walls tightened on my cock and I groaned as I came inside her womb. The slut continued to move, causing me to re-harden inside her. She moved herself up then slammed back down on my body my dick entering her womb, "I have to have your milk inside me...If I'm not filled by your seed, I-I don't think I'll...!" Her body spasmed before she squirted a fountain of fluids from her vagina.

We groaned in pleasure before she looked at me with flushed cheeks while massaging her breasts, "Every time I'm near your cock, my body becomes hot and I can't help it." She moved again, our motions causing sloshing sounds to spread, "Y-you did this to me and now-" she looked at me with a smile that spoke of extreme lust, happiness, and hints of madness, "-you have to take responsibility."

"I see," I stated before I moved Jaina to the empty left side of my body. I must have done quite the number on them is they were still sleeping even after all of this. I freed my hands and brought the blonde supervisor closer to me before kissing her deeply.

I grinned before spreading her ass with her hands and sheathing my dick into the deepest parts of her vagina. She gave a silent scream before exploding once more with her pulsating pussy sending me over the edge. The whorish expression of her face combined with the feeling of her slutty body against mine cause me to release wads of cum into her womb.

There was just something so sexy about this woman that my body continued to cum in her even after an entire minute had passed. The woman slumped against me with a satisfied expression on her face before she caressed my cheeks, "I'm all yours…" she stated before pecking my lips continuously. Her head rested on my chest before she moaned in ecstasy.

* * *

**You have gained 1000 EXP!**

**You have gained +1 stat points**

* * *

She somehow managed to remain conscious as she came again from the extraction of sexual energy, but she had a glazed look in her eyes. I rested my back against the bed and lifted her to sit on my lap. I tilted her face towards me and gave her a deep kiss to which she closed her eyes and moaned.

I separated from her and looked into her eyes, "I don't mind fucking you into submission, but at the bare minimum I would like to know more about you than just your name." Let the record state that I was a _proper_ gentleman.

The woman found the energy to turn herself so that her back was against my chest, her ass sitting on my dick. "What would you like to know?"

I thought for a second as I wrapped my arms around her, my thick forearms cupping her bust. I made a mental note to check my body out in the mirror because I was sure that I looked amazing by now. "Why do you act like such a bitch?"

"You're really laying it thick there huh...just like your cock." She finished with a wink.

"..."

She yawned before replying with a slightly more serious expression, "That dickless boss of ours wanted me, so when I denied him he decided the best way to get back at me was to stall my career."

She rested against my chest as she continued, "Since he's the manager of our store and he has some relations with the higher-ups of our brand, my applications for promotion have been denied. Even though my resume is solid, they give me some bullshit reply and close the case."

She sighed as she ground her ass on my dick before it stiffened and slipped into her folds. "I wish I could just move to a different branch, but since he knows some people, the results might not change. That's not even mentioning the fact that I would have to rebuild my reputation in that new branch store."

"Then why didn't you just work at a different chain when this started happening?" I asked as she lightly moved up and down my penis.

She moaned as the tip of my dick tickled the entrance to her womb before she replied, "To be honest while our boss is a dickless asshole, he still has the decency to pay me the amount I'm supposed to earn." She put on a thoughtful expression as her tits flopped while she bounced up and down my dick. "It's either that or he values my skills enough that he doesn't want to drive me completely away by bullshitting my pay. I don't doubt he could get away with it anyhow if he did."

I leaned my head against her smooth neck and sucked it causing her to groan hotly before I finished marking her. "Interesting, but why did you stop the guy's advances?" I asked with a raised brow, "I'm not one to judge another man, but the boss isn't too bad looking and he's in very good shape. I can't say anything good about his character from what you've told me, but I'm surprised you didn't give him a chance."

Sophia sneered while tightening her walls on my rod, "I was more focused on my career than anything, but he thought he could capitalize on that and get a cheap fuck. The way he looked at me was like I was a slab of meat and it disgusted me."

My lips twitched in a smile, "I kinda doubt I'm much of an improvement." I may be an asshole at times, but I tried to be honest when I could.

I was an honest asshole.

My supervisor turned her head towards me with a smile and raised her hands behind her to the back of my head. "It's different with you. To start you're much more pleasing to the eye plus I'm the one who invited you to me and when you subdued me with your master meat rod…" her breath became rougher as her body shivered.

"I understand…." I said with an understanding nod. "In summary, you're a slut who became a slave to my dick." And with that, I pushed into her.

She gave a startled yet when I sheathed myself into the depths of her pussy.

"Yes!" She screamed as she orgasmed and I once more came in her.

I sighed as she slumped against my shoulder. "You know, we can't keep doing this forever. We both have responsibilities after all…as a matter of fact, what time is it?"

"My body usually wakes up at around 6-7 and judging from the light outside, it should still be quite early." Cross stated before continuing, "But unfortunately you're right, I still have a position at work to fulfill."

"I wonder what that guy would say if he found out about us…." I stated absentmindedly.

Sophia laughed at the thought, "I'm sure he would fire you out of jealousy and try to screw me over, but that's the fun of it all." She turned her head and faced me with a grin, "The possibility of us getting caught by our superior while having sex….it turns me on so hard."

I rolled my eyes, "Alright, Alright I think I'm done for now. Let's get you cleaned up so that I can prepare something for you all."

"B-But I need you in me!" She moaned, but I ignored her. Too much of a good thing was never good and unfortunately, that applied to sex as well. I still had other things I needed to do and I couldn't just screw a woman for an entire day and ignore my responsibilities.

"I'm sure you do, but you can wait until I come to work."

The woman pouted before looking around the bed with a raised brow, "You know how to pick them…" she started while gazing at the sleeping forms of Jaina and White Rabbit, "And they are so beautiful too."

I stood up before covering their sleeping forms, "Jealous?"

"Of course not." She stated while licking her lips, "I'm just a bit surprised is all."

"You can ask them if they want to play when they wake up, but not now while they're sleeping. Why don't you help me with some stuff."

She hopped out of bed before kissing me and making her way out of the room. I sighed while running my hands through my hair.

_"My life is all kinds of fucked-up…"_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

_"Sex is not a good thing…"_ I idly thought as I made some eggs. After convincing Sophia to temporarily stop being such a nympho, I was able to quickly bathe and clean up the mess we made in the bed.

With Sophia's help, I cleaned up the couch I had laid her in yesterday since I had never gotten around to doing that. Since I was staying here for a while, I decided to do some quick housecleaning during which Jaina and her alter ego had woken up from their nap.

I had expected some sort of tension from the women after they woke up, however, all they did was look at each other, nod, then smile. Now they were all talking and giggling on the couch like school girls who enjoyed gossiping. I wasn't dense, but there was still a lot about women that I was unaware of.

It didn't help that from time to time they would not so subtly glance my way before breaking out into fits of giggles. The irritating thing was that I had no clue what they were even giggling about and it was slightly grating.

I did my best to tune them out while I prepared breakfast while thinking of the fact that I had wasted an entirely good day screwing a bunch of women. I would blame it on being an incubus, but I was honest enough with myself to realize that I most likely would have done the same thing is I was fully human.

I was just a bit irritated at the fact that I hadn't used yesterday to improve my skills so that I could survive just a little longer in this screwed up world. All because some ass was waved in my face and I couldn't keep it in my pants.

It made me wonder if I was really in control in this relationship or if the women had some hold over me with their sexy bodies….I paused at that thought and narrowed my eyes at the women _"Food for thought."_

Speaking of which.

"Breakfast is ready." I intoned neutrally, but I got an instantaneous response. The three beautiful naked women stopped what they were talking about, stood up, and walked to the kitchen table.

Yes, they were naked.

"Pancakes and eggs, it looks amazing." White Rabbit looked me in the eye as she stroked her face while licking her luscious pink lips, "I can't wait to eat. It. Up."

"Right, you should do that before it gets cold," I said plainly while serving up all the individuals here. I ran my pans under hot water and washed my hands before sitting down next to them.

"I'm afraid it already has gotten cold," Sophia said to me with her arms crossed under her huge bust.

I looked at her in exasperation, "I'm really curious about the last time you had sex besides with me. You act like a starved animal."

She smirked up at me as she stroked my bulge, "To be honest it has been a really long time believe it or not." Seeing my skeptical look, she shrugged, "The past boyfriends I had could never last more than one squirt before they crumpled like spineless pansies."

"I'm pretty sure that's what most males are like."

"But not you." She stated, looking at my cock in hunger, "In the past I had to channel my dissatisfaction and frustrations through my work which allowed me to progress quickly to where I am today, but after meeting you…" she sniffed my dick and looked at me with pruning lust, "There's no way you're human, but that's fine. As long as I can milk this monster and have it in me every day, I'll be set for life."

"You're just a nymphomaniac," I stated blandly.

She glared at me cutely, "And whose fault is that? Look at how you spoiled my pussy and now it's still so wet." She slipped a finger in her pussy before the sloshing sound of her masturbation echoed out. I idly noted Jaina and her clone were just eating and not at all bothered by the woman in front of me. "This is all your fault."

I looked at her and sighed, "Should I be worried?"

She rubbed my cheek, "This only happens the closer I get to you. Don't worry, my body is all yours." She kissed me again sloppily with her tongue sucking mine.

I wonder if my Lustful Aura also acted passively? But truthfully, I didn't care, so with my arms wrapped around her, I kissed her back heatedly while leaning her back into the kitchen counter. I whispered into her ear, "Your food is getting cold."

She moaned as she wrapped her hands around my neck, "It's fine, you're the only meal I need."

"Is that so…." I stated before separating from her, and pointing at her food, "Well you can have that for dinner during work, but right now you should eat some actual food."

"You can't do that to me!" The blond yelled as she rubbed her legs against each other, "You can't just leave a woman hanging while she is this wet!" She was dripping pussy juices down her legs like a fountain.

"I'll handle it!" White Rabbit suddenly stated before jumping forward and licking the juices up to the source.

Sophia moaned in pleasure while supporting the Albino's head and pushing her deeper into her lower lips. "Ohh yes! Right there...Don't stop!"

I ignored that scene while looking at Jaina who was looking at them in amusement. "Sometimes I feel like you are the only somewhat normal person in my life," I stated simply.

"Well, I try." She said with mirth before planting a kiss on my lips then looking at me somewhat seriously, "Now you said something about an offshore account?"

I nodded at her, "Yeah, I'm not sure how to go about creating one nor do I know much about them except what I've watched in movies. The idea of making one came to me recently, so I haven't had any time to research it either. I was hoping that someone like you would know more about this topic."

We made it to the couch before she sat down on my lap and hummed in thought, "To be honest there's nothing strictly illegal about having an offshore account, but I suppose they're made out to be that way." She waved her legs as she wrapped her arms around my neck, "A lot of people use them to keep their less than honest income safe and away from prying eyes, but they aren't hard to get if you know how."

"So how should I go about making one then?" I asked

She waved a hand at me, "Don't worry, I can make one and give you access to it…if you trust me." She finished, caressing my cheeks.

I tilted my head into her neck, causing her to moan, "I honestly don't trust you at all, after all, you yourself said you were naughty, however-" I slipped a finger into her dripping snatch and smirked when her body shuddered in pleasure, "I'll just have to teach your body if you think of betraying me."

I could feel her walls clamping on my finger as she wailed sexily, "Y-Yes." She quickly came from my light ministrations causing me to raise a brow.

"You think you can walk around my house looking like that and not expect me to react?" She said in accusation as she felt over my body running her hands over my tones abdomen and my more muscular body. I should get to take a look at myself.

It was around this time that the moans in the background registered to us and we noticed White Rabbit and Sophia making out and fingering each other on the kitchen counter. "I guess I'll have to take care of all of you. It wouldn't be fair to leave you all in heat." I said while squeezing one of the large olive orbs on Jaina's chest.

She looked at me with a flushed excited expression, "Please."

I grinned and threw on the couch under me.

Alright, Sex wasn't that bad.

**-DC: Gamer-**

* * *

**You have gained 2500 EXP!**

**You have gained +2 Stat points**

**You have gained 1000 EXP!**

**You have gained +1 stat points**

**You have gained 1000 EXP!**

**You have gained +1 stat points**

**Due to extreme physical activity, STR has gone up by 2!**

**Due to extreme physical activity, VIT has gone up by 2!**

**Due to extreme physical activity, DEX has gone up by 2!**

**CHA has increased by 2!**

**You have leveled up by 1!**

* * *

After leaving the women covered in my seed, leaking from all their holes, I eventually made my way to school. For some reason, my supervisor was able to stay conscious even after I absorbed her sexual energy meanwhile the higher leveled White Rabbit usually knocked out. I just attributed it to the fact that she was an insane nymphomaniac, at least when she was around me.

Classes went by quickly and after they ended I met up with Barbara and just talked to her. We went to the library like usual, however, I only stayed there for a little while after a few matches with the woman in chess. After 2 levels in Tactics/Strategies plus a **+1** in **INT** and **WIS**, I left the beautiful redhead there and made my way out towards a more quiet part of town.

I thought about how I would go about finding the lead guy of my Loan Shark issue so that I wouldn't be bothered by it down the line. I could ask Jaina to help me look since I felt that a woman of her status would have some contacts, but I didn't want to rely on her for all my issues. I would have to find a way to get this information, like an information broker or something.

During my time studying in the library today, I had decided to postpone internalizing electricity to boost my reaction speeds, not because I didn't think I could eventually get it, but more so because I didn't want to waste my time doing so. There was a great deal of potential that I could tap into with my control of electricity that didn't require me to dig so deeply into biology, and I realized this when I started researching ways electricity could be weaponized while studying more physics.

To be honest, I don't know why I hadn't thought of researching this topic earlier because it had opened my eyes to the things I could do with my ability. When researching I had found out that it was possible to propel a metal object at high speeds if it was between two parallel magnetic fields that had currents running through them. This concept was already being used by military personnel with the results extremely destructive.

A Railgun.

Honestly, I was surprised I hadn't thought of creating something like this before, but I suppose I had been too preoccupied the past few days to think about it. I understood the basic gist of railguns which would require me to create parallel currents and an object to propel.

Hence the reason why I was making my way towards an abandoned metal factory on the edge of town. I would have simply gone into my **ID** and practiced around, but I didn't want the zombies in the **Zombie ID** to bother me from the noise I would no doubt make from trying to create this skill. Furthermore, I would rather not waste my once a day limit on the **Empty ID** when I had plans to practice in the Zombie one later.

With that, I eventually made my way to the metal works. Not only was it pretty secluded, but it also had an abundance of the necessary equipment I would need. Just because it was abandoned, didn't mean there wouldn't be scraps.

I walked up to the warehouse and looked around for a moment before walking in. The place was quite big and had a few levels to it, but aside from that, it was easy to navigate. Now I just had to find a room large enough to pract-

My eyes widened and I paused that thought as the echo of footsteps and murmurs echoed out against the metal halls of the building. With narrowed eyes, I looked around the area I was in before noting a vent up above. I briefly calculated the distance of the footsteps before turning a corner and climbing the pipes lining the walls. I managed to open the vent and make my way into the vent long before the footsteps arrived at my location.

I could hear the voices of the individuals more clearly as they came closer and placed my ears to the walls to listen in on their conversation.

"What do you think is in the shipment? Some kind of alien tech or explosives?"

"Who cares. We don't get paid enough to involve ourselves any deeper into this shitshow. Fuck man the only reason I'm even here is 'cause of the dental."

"Wait, Cobblepot gives dental?"

"I wouldn't be working here if he didn't! What did you not read the contract when we pretty much signed over our souls?"

"…I'm not ashamed to admit that I was admiring Tracey the entire time. I mean seriously! How does a man that short, chubby and ugly get a girl like that to work for him?!"

"Dude if the wrong guy hears you, I can guarantee that you'll be glad dental came with the contract! I just want to walk these halls as a faithful guard and hope nothing happens, so keep quiet!"

"But bro it's unscientific?! And let's not even get started on that other bombshell who brought in the shipment for the boss. From what I've heard, she can shapeshift into pretty much anything. She must be freaky in bed…."

"Do you even know what scientific means, you idiot! Can't you just shut up?! I mean seriously one of these days your mouth will get you killed!"

"Now that's just mean…"

"Just focus damnit! I don't want to die with an idiot like you."

I tuned out the rest of their conversation as they walked further away. That name Cobblepot sounded familiar…I knew that I had heard that name being talked about in the streets before, so it must have been one of the many crime lords in the city. I just didn't know if that was his alias or real name.

_"Regardless this spells trouble."_ I thought while climbing out of the vent. It wasn't worth it to get involved, so I guess I'd just have to go else-

**'Detect Danger' has leveled up by 1!**

**'Detect Danger' has leveled up by 1!**

**'Detect Danger' has leveled up by 1!**

My body simply moved and no sooner did the sounds of projectiles impacting metal sound out. I hastily turned my head and scanned the area before speaking, "I don't know who you are, but I was about to leave. I don't want to get involved in this mess."

The only reply I received was another volley of projectiles which triggered my danger sense. I hastily dove my body out of the way and finished with a shabby tuck and roll to regain my balance. My brows tightened as I noticed the projectiles were in the shape of a bat, so I decided to try a different approach.

With my hands raised I raised my voice, "I doubt you remember me, but I was the guy you told to run away while you were fighting Bane just last night. Trust me, I am not here for trouble." I was at the very least hoping that would give him some pause, but I was surprised about what happened next.

A figure appeared right in front of me and I had to wonder where he had been hiding. The thing that caused my brows to shoot up in surprise was the fact that the figure was a child and could be no older than 13. He wore dark pants, a green face mask that covered only his eyes, a red shirt with an 'R' symbol over his left chest, a yellow cape and a staff in his hands.

* * *

**Name: 'Robin'**

**Title: 4th Boy Wonder**

**Race: Human**

**Level: Lvl 37**

**HP: 2,500/2,500**

**SP: 1,750/1,750**

**STR: 35**

**VIT: 50**

**DEX: 35**

**INT: 50**

**WIS: 30**

**CHA: 25**

**LUCK: 10**

**'Robin' is the title given to the partner of Batman. As the 4th Boy Wonder, he boasts amazing combat capabilities and intellect. Tread carefully.**

* * *

_"Batman's Partner huh…"_ I idly thought as the kid stared me down.

"Your body language suggests that you're not lying, however-" he paused, twirling his bo staff and glaring at me, "-You aren't telling me the complete truth. What exactly were you planning on doing here?"

I stared him down before slipping my hands in my pockets, "You wear a mask to hide your identity, we all have secrets kid. All I gotta say is that I wasn't here for…" I paused and stared down the hall where the two goons had disappeared to, "…This."

"Tsk. You're telling the truth." The kid shortened his staff before putting it away. "Fine then, just get out and stay out of my way. I don't have time for you." He stated before walking past me, not giving me a second glance.

I stared at his back, "Glad…ly?"

* * *

**Quest Alert!**

**Team up!**

**Shady activities are occurring at this metal factory most likely involving Gotham's Underworld. Help Robin in his quest to stop whatever is going down in this suspicious abandoned factory.**

**Reward: 20000 EXP, Skill Book**

**Failure: Death and/or Torture**

**Y/N**

* * *

I looked at the quest then at the retreating figure of Robin before sighing and calling out, "On second thought…"

His figure disappeared

Before I could even comprehend where he had gone, my **Detect Danger** went off and I felt the cool touch of metal under my chin. Robin was looking at me with eyes narrowed in suspicion and his staff fully extended under my chin, "What game are you playing at? First, you say you don't want anything to do with this mess, and now when my back is turned, you're having _second thoughts_?"

I looked at the kid with a calm smile, courtesy of **Gamer's Mind**. He could read my body language to tell if I was speaking the truth, so I would have to phrase this correctly. "I'm not playing at anything. A close friend of mine-" I considered that Cosmic Entity a friend for what he did for me, "-Boss" I mean it was always giving me quests to do, some that I couldn't refuse, so it was kind of like my boss, "-and partner" It is a_ part of me_ after all "Just contacted me and gave me a mission to help you out."

"Who do you work for?" He said harshly, pushing me back with his weapon.

I looked left and right, down both hallways before replying, "Look, we don't have much time before the next batch of guards come through. I'm just going to say that my partner isn't good or evil or anything, he just gives me random assignments to help me...develop so to speak."

Robin looked annoyed and turned his head to look at the ends of the halls. With a sneer, he retracted his weapon and walked away, "I don't have time for you and I don't need your help. Just stay out of my way."

Without waiting for me to reply, he left the vent and dashed down the halls, his footsteps surprisingly silent. In but a moment he disappeared from view, leaving me here to contemplate, however, my decision had already been made.

_"Even if you don't want my help, I still really curious about that skill book…"_

I mentally selected **Y** and moved my way forward.

**-DC: Gamer-**

Sneaking my way through the large vents, I eventually found my way to a lower level floor of the factory. This basement level looked to be where most of the metal was smelted or manufactured judging by the old machinery lining the area.

Looking through the slits of the vent cover, I noticed that crates were being set up below with two individuals barking orders to their respective groups. I didn't know what was in those containers but suffice to say they probably weren't legal.

"Hurry it up, boys! Oswald isn't going to be happy if he doesn't get his shipments by yesterday! You don't want to know how cranky he's getting with the breakout at Arkham. Get a move on! Hey, be careful with those things! Some of them are volatile dammit!"

I looked at the woman who spoke and admired her features. For starters, she spoke in a British accent which automatically bumped her up to a B- in my book. She had short blonde hair and wore a short miniskirt with white/grey and an aqua colored tint to it. She had two earrings, bracelets and a necklace that hung down to her ample cleavage. Her oh so lovely legs were accented with fishnet stockings and black high heels. And that body…I smacked my lips in appreciation and Observed her.

* * *

**Name: Tracey Buxton**

**Title: Penguin Gang Lead Enforcer**

**Race: Human**

**Level: Lvl 14**

**HP: 1,000/1,000**

**SP: 625/625**

**STR: 12**

**VIT: 22**

**DEX: 13**

**INT: 40**

**WIS: 30**

**CHA: 45**

**LUCK: 10**

**Tracey is a high ranking officer in the Penguin's Gang and helps him with a lot of his important illegal activities.**

* * *

"Penguin…Cobblepot. And Arkham breakout again? This just got more real." My expression became more serious as I now recalled that name. Cobblepot was one of the largest crime bosses in Gotham, but rarely would people use his name and most referred to him as 'Penguin'. If he was involved in this mess directly, then this was seriously an issue I should not involve myself in. Unfortunately, I had already accepted the quest and I didn't want to know what would happen if I decided to abandon it halfway.

"There's only one thing to do…" I tore my shirt and wrapped one half around my head, above my eyes, and the other half around my face, below my eyes. I would rather be shirtless than get recognized and targeted by any crime Lord, let alone him.

I turned my gaze to the other woman who seemed to lead the other half of this exchange from what it looked like. She had long black hair that extended to her waist and wore a skin-tight black bodysuit which perfectly hugged her amazing body and accentuated her ample chest. There was a diamond-shaped opening on the dress which showed of her toned stomach.

* * *

**Name: Gemini de Mille**

**Title: Brotherhood of Evil Member**

**Race: Human**

**Level: Lvl 38**

**HP: 2,500/2,500**

**SP: 2,000/2,000**

**STR: 30**

**VIT: 50**

**DEX: 50**

**INT: 30**

**WIS: 20**

**CHA: 45**

**LUCK: 10**

**Gemini is a member of The Brotherhood of Evil who can shapeshift into many forms. Her skills make her perfect for espionage and she is a skilled combatant.**

* * *

I idly wondered where I had been living all my life if beautiful women like this appeared everywhere. I halted my thoughts as I heard the black-haired woman yell at her companions to hurry up with the cargo.

I wondered how I would intervene in this mess. Going in guns blazing was a sure-fire (no pun intended) way to get killed because I had no doubt they were holding real guns. "I just need some kind of distrac- that works." Smoke suddenly obscured my view and seemed to spread from nowhere. I could hear the cries of confusion coming from below and used this as my chance.

I pried the vent opening off and stood up while extending my hand out of the hole. I channeled mana through it while listening to the sounds of bodies impacting solid objects.

"DAMMIT WE'VE BEEN COMPROMISED!" I heard the blond woman yell as I released a ball of orange flame at an unsuspecting goon.

**Critical!**

**-348**

**HP: 402/750**

The fireball impacted his back at high speeds causing the guy to scream out in pain and crumple to the ground. Without letting up, I generated a blade of wind and sent it towards the grunt's exposed back. He screamed once more as blood spewed from his wound before he fainted.

**Critical!**

**-198**

**HP: 204/750 [Unconscious]**

**The enemy has been afflicted with 'Mild Bleeding'**

**Bleeding: Loses 2 HP per second for 60 seconds**

"There's two of them! What are you waiting for, get them!" The voice of Gemini sounded out before she retreated into the stairwell.

Down below, I noticed Robin finishing off his 14th goon with a twirl of his staff before looking around and spotting me in the vents. I didn't know if he could see my face, but I'm sure he knew it was me, so I waved. He scowled before looking at the retreating figure of Gemini and staring back at me.

"Since you want to help so much, take care of these guys!"

He followed the black-haired woman leaving me to fight against the remaining 44 goons.

"Aim upwards! He's in the vents!" Tracey yelled out to the remaining grunts while slowly backing away to escape.

"That little shit…" I quickly thought of a course of action before smirking. Metal conducted electricity and most of this building was made of the stuff. The floor of this room was no exception, but why stop there? I retreated as bullets flew towards my direction and penetrated the metal wall of the vent I was in.

With a thought, I ignored the projectiles firing at my previous position and concentrated all the water molecules in the area through my magic. Instead of turning it into a whip, I simply gathered as much as I could into a ball, burning through my mana at a rapid rate.

_ping!_

* * *

**Congratulations, you have created the skill 'Water Ball'**

**Water Ball (Active): Water ball uses your mana to gather and concentrate water molecules to form a large ball of water. This effectiveness of skill is entirely dependent on how much mana you use.**

**Damage: 1% INT per point of MP used** **Diameter: 1 meter per 20 MP used**

* * *

Sweat drip down my brow as I felt a gargantuan amount of water gather below me, outside the vent, I wasn't trying to drown myself after all. The goons down below were likely becoming panicked due based on their screams of terror and the erraticness of their shots, but I concentrated on my efforts until my mana was nearly depleted.

After having used Fireball and Wind Blade earlier, I was left with around **880 MP** and now I had just pumped **450 MP** into this skill. Based on its description, I safely assumed that it had a **400% INT** damage and a diameter of **22.5 meters** which was more than enough to flood this room which looked to be **40x20x10 meters**...maybe I didn't need to electrocute them.

With that idle thought, I manipulated the ball of water to spread out before relinquishing control over it. A large boom sounded out as tons of water dropped down below, ignoring the screams as the goons either ran or swam...or drowned. I hoped I didn't have to deal with someone dying.

**You have gained 58,500 EXP!**

**You have leveled up by 1!**

**You have leveled up by 1!**

**You have leveled up by 1!**

**You have leveled up by 1!**

My heart pounded against my chest at the low levels of my mana, so I searched my inventory and took out a vial of blue liquid.

* * *

**Minor Mana Potion:**

**Restores 1000 MP**

* * *

I quickly gulped it down and thought of my next course of action. I did not doubt that everyone in and out of the building had heard the sound of gallons of water being dropped from a quite considerable height, so I would have to act quickly.

Tracey had already disappeared down the hall, but I knew the general direction she had gone to. The woman was close to the Penguin and knew a lot about the underworkings of Gotham's unsavory activities. _"If I can get to her…"_

With a rough plan set, I stood up from my previously exhausted state and, knowing the general direction that the blonde woman had escaped to, made my way in that direction. Since the vents were large enough that I could stand in them, it took me only a few minutes before I could hear the blond-haired woman's loud curses.

I looked through some vent slits and noticed that she now had a couple of guards with her, but my gaze turned strange as I realized they were the same guards I had seen patrolling earlier.

"Dammit! All those men are now gone and Penguin's not going to be happy when he finds out he lost his cargo. You two, be useful and keep a lookout, Robin is gone but the other one may still be around." Tracy stated, frustration evident on her face. The guard who was in it for the dental nodded like a pecking chicken, while the other one unsuccessfully tried to stop himself from staring at the women's large bosom. Tracy looked at him with a sneer before ignoring him and walking forward.

I took a deep breath before gazing at them lazily and in a quick motion, I kicked off the vent cover and jumped down behind them. They were slow to react to my sudden appearance allowing me to throw a ball of fire at the perverted goon. He screamed from the impact of the attack and his body tumbled backward, no doubt causing him more pain. With a blast of concentrated wind, blood flew from the man's chest and he fell onto the steel floor.

**Critical!**

**-424**

**Critical!**

**-222**

**HP: 104/750 [Unconscious]**

**You have gained 1,500 EXP!**

While the other guard and Tracey were still recovering from their shock, I rushed forward. The guard shakily pulled up his firearm, but his attack was easily telegraphed and I ducked under his aim right before he fired. I didn't give him another chance to fire as mana rushed from my feet into the metal floor creating a small hole underneath the guy's foot. I idly noted how less effective Earth Manipulation was on solid metal structures as the man lost his footing and started to fall backward.

Tracey looked shocked as the man impacted the previously smooth metal floor before she turned and tried to run. I looked at her slothfully before throwing a ball of fire in front of her causing the blonde to jump back in shock. "You, stay." I said blandly before looking at the downed goon, "Is the dental worth it man?"

The guy looked shocked that I even spoke to him before he smiled bitterly, "Trust me, you'll understand when you get your teeth knocked out every once in a while. This profession isn't kind to your face you know?"

I nodded in understanding before picking up his gun and putting it in my inventory. I ignored his shocked gaze and tilted my head towards the direction Tracy had tried to escape towards, "Makes sense, but I don't think you'll have to worry anymore about your face if you leave in the next 3 seconds." The man hastily nodded, getting the message, before he ran away leaving me and the beautiful blond alone in the halls.

She looked at me in annoyance, her arms crossed. "Can't you at least dress like a proper hero? You should sue whoever came up with your costume although…I won't deny it has a certain charm." She finished as her eyes scanned my upper body.

I raised a brow before I remembered that I had covered my face with a torn-up shirt and that I was now shirtless. I chuckled as I removed my impromptu face mask and inwardly smirked as her breath hitched as soon as she saw my face. With my Lustful Aura in full blast, I looked her in the eyes, "I'm just a guy on a mission. I don't have anything to hide as they do."

Her body lightly quivered and I could sense her breath become faster as she looked at my toned body and felt the effects of my aura, "There's a reason they hide their face you know? I can make your life hell now that I know your face, but Penguin won't be as lenient. He'll simply torture and kill you and your family."

I chuckled dryly and slowly made my way towards her, noting her fingers slowly inching downwards, "A little too late for that you know? I got no family left but myself." I stood in front of her and asked her contemplatively, "What do you see in him anyway? From what that idiot-" I stated, pointing at the unconscious guard, "-Said once, he doesn't have the most attractive features and let's not even get started on the fact that he is a Crime Lord and is undoubtedly pimping. Does he even have time for you anymore?"

I took pleasure in her flushed expression as she bit her lips, "No he hasn't touched me since…"

I smiled as I stood right before her and placed a hand on her face, "Then he is an idiot. I can let you feel loved-" I stated, bringing my face closer to her, "-because if there is one thing I know I'm good at-" I leaned into her, my breath against her ear, "-It's making love."

She gasped and placed her hands around my neck, pressing herself up against me, "What type of assailant tries to seduce their enemy?"

"I just prefer to make love, not war." I started, feeling up her beautiful sexy legs and cupping underneath one of her thighs, causing her to moan.

She looked at me for a moment, before cursing. "This isn't right..." she stated before slamming her lips against mine. I welcomed her tongue with an open mouth while inwardly smirking and pushed her up against the wall. She ran her hands through my hair and I supported her by her thick ass cheeks, making sure to dominate her mouth with my tongue.

We separated and she looked at me with bountiful lust and spoke to me while moaning, "I-I need you. Look at what you did to me." She stated while lifting her skirt and showing me her dripping pussy. She stuck her fingers in her lower lips while looking at me in longing, "Please…inside..."

_"**Lustful Aura** is pretty powerful…"_ I idly thought, before looking seriously down both ends of the halls, "As much as I would love to bend you over, we aren't really in the best place right now."

"Y-You can't leave me like this!" She stated while finger fucking herself harder and grabbing one of her breasts, "My body…feels…so hot…" She bit her lips and shuddered before she squirted right on the floor.

My dick hardened at the display, but this wasn't the time to get lost in my lust, there was always a time for that. "Do you trust me?" I asked.

She looked at me in eyes half-lidded in desire, "N-no."

"Smart," I said with a grin. "Now close your eyes and relax."

"I don't even have a choice." She stated as she leaned her body into mine and closed her eyes.

I smiled and placed her in my inventory before focusing on the matter at hand. My quest had not yet ended which meant that I still had to help Robin. I wracked my brain as I tried to remember which tunnel he had followed Gemini through. However, my brows furrowed as I realized that I didn't know the layout of this building too well.

_"The only other choice…"_ I thought as I looked at the direction of the exit. Regardless of where they ended up in the building, eventually they would have to go outside if they hadn't already. I ran down the halls, as fast as I could while taking care of any stragglers along the way.

I had only 4 Mana potions left in my inventory, so I tried to make every magical attack hit count, but It wasn't too hard considering the human body was filled with weaknesses. The building was old, but it had a simple structure, so moving in a single direction would eventually lead you to an exit.

**You have gained 10,550 EXP!**

Eventually, I made my way outside noting that the sun was still out and I looked at my phone, noting that it was only 4:00. I had left the library at 2:00 and gotten here at 2:30 which meant I had been here for about an hour and a half. At least I could still make it work.

I took a look at my surroundings and noted the distant forms of some of the goons that had escaped, but no sign of the boy wonder. He might have already left-

My head whipped upward as the wooden boarded windows above me broke and two figures came down. One of them inflated their bodies unnaturally and floated down like a balloon while the other shot a grappling hook at the window and slowed his descent.

They landed on the ground and stared at each other heatedly, allowing me to finally see their features. The one who used the grappling hook was Robin while the woman that floated down while inflated like a balloon was Gemini.

**[Robin]**

**HP: 1690/2000**

**[Gemini]**

**HP: 1650/2500**

_"Hmm, I now understand what that grunt meant when he said she could transform her body into anything."_ I thought.

"Even if you catch me it won't make a difference. Slade will have his way one way or another." The black-haired woman said with a sneer.

Robin looked at her with furrowed brows, "Slade again…" he shook his head before looking at her seriously, "Then I'll just have to capture you and have you tell me what you know."

"In your drea-ARGHH!"

**Critical! Weakness!**

**-848**

**HP: 802/2500**

_"Weakness?"_ I thought as I watched the woman writhe in pain from the fireball I threw at her. It seemed that she was weak to fire…who knew?

"I said I didn't need your help." The little shit said to me in a scowl.

"She was open, plus I already took care of those guys down below…" I paused as I remember I pretty much flooded the room, "…you might want to check on them, though."

He looked at me seriously while scanning me up and down, "There is so much about you that I need to know, unfortunately, I have more important things to worry about." He turned his attention back to the black-haired woman.

She glared at him before looking behind and noting me there. She barely paused at my handsome face (was that narcissistic?) And snarled, "You were the other one! I'm going to kill you!" Her limb suddenly elongated towards me at high speeds, faster than my body could react, however, my danger sense had already warned me of the incoming attack so before it could hit, I had already jumped out of the way.

I was barely given time to recompose myself as my body tingled forebodingly and the arm which had stretched past me turned around to attack me from behind. I quickly shuffled out of the way causing the attack to hit empty air, but it was at that moment that I came to 2 realizations.

First, I sucked at hand-to-hand combat and needed to talk to that assassin lady soon.

Second…Gemini had two hands.

"Got you!" The dark haired woman yelled as her other arm caught me the moment my body had finished dodging her previous attack. They wrapped around my body and began to constrict, causing my face to grimace in pain and I idly wondered what the heck Robin was doing this entire time.

"That hurts…" I stated with a strained smile as I looked at her. "I usually don't mind being in the embrace of a woman…" I twisted my face as she squeezed tighter. "…but I feel like I won't enjoy this as much."

"But I'm going to enjoy killing you." She said with a grin.

I looked at her and smiled as my ribs cracked from the pressure, "I would be inclined to believe so too...if you weren't so open."

Her eyes widened before she turned her head, but her reaction was too slow. With incredible strength for his age, Robin swung his bo staff at her face causing a 'whooshing' sound to echo through the air. The attack connected straight to her cranium, causing her neck to extend a large distance from her body and allowing her concentration to slip. She released my hold, and I fell to the ground with a thud before wincing.

**William Meyers**

**HP: 600/724**

_"Yep definitely cracked a rib…"_ I thought with a grimace before looking at Robin who was facing Gemini down. He twirled his staff quickly and rammed the butt end into the still dazed Gemini's neck causing it to sink into her throat as if it was made of rubber...which it seemed like it was. She choked from the pole in her throat (I swear that statement was not on purpose) and Robin quickly followed up on his attack slamming the long end of the stick into her back, causing the woman to hit the dirt. In a fluid motion, Robin took out a pair of weird-looking cuffs and attached them to the woman's arms causing her body to seize up slightly as her elongated limbs returned to previous lengths.

"Why did you just stand there while we were talking?" I asked questioningly.

The kid didn't even look up to me as he tinkered with the cuffs before replying, "Your struggle was amusing. Unfortunately, you had to ruin my only source of entertainment for the day, but you were right-" he stated before seemingly done with his adjustments, "-She was open."

"…are you really a hero?"

The kid looked at a wrist gadget on his arms and pressed it a few times, "More than you are."

I shrugged, before looking at the sky with a sigh "All I wanted to do was train a little at an abandoned factory, but I somehow got caught up in this mess. The worst part is that it's not even evening yet."

Robin's expression seemed to sour at that, "I was skeptical at first when I found out something was going down here this early, but to think that anyone would be dealing in daylight…"

"It kind of makes sense," I stated causing the boy to look at me and I stood up while dusting my pants. "Batman usually comes out at night, everyone knows that. It doesn't surprise me that these criminals have adapted and changed up their crime schedule; I've seen some people getting robbed in bright daylight, but that usually happens in the less...fortunate parts of town." I rubbed my aching ribs as I continued, "Point is that criminals are still humans and like all of us, they can think logically and adapt to their environment. Doing deals at night to avoid the Dark Knight is a solid plan."

Robin seemed to ruminate my words before a buzzing sound spread and a flying vehicle came into view. I raised a brow as it touched down and Robin went in with the woman "Are you even legal enough to fly that thing?"

"Is being a hero legal?" He asked as he sat down on the chair in the driver's seat.

I paused for a second, "I don't…know? I mean I guess saving people in danger would be fine since it falls under the Good Samaritan Law, but for the other things like beating up thugs…I don't think they are."

"Welcome to Gotham." He said simply before closing the hatch and lifting off.

That kid...was a total prick.

* * *

**Quest Complete!**

**Team up!**

**Reward: 20000 EXP, Added Feature**

**You have leveled up by 1!**

**You have leveled up by 1!**

**Skill book has been placed in the inventory!**

* * *

**Congratulations! 'Tactics/Strategies' has leveled up by 3!**

**Congratulations! 'Aerokinesis' has leveled up by 1!**

**Congratulations! 'Wind Blade' has leveled up by 2!**

**Congratulations! 'Hydrokinesis' has leveled up by 7!**

**Congratulations! 'Pyrokinesis' has leveled up by 4!**

**Congratulations! 'Fireball' has leveled up by 6!**

**Congratulations! 'Observe' has leveled up by 5!**

**Congratulations! 'Detect Danger' has leveled up by 3!**

**Congratulations! 'Resilience' has leveled up by 3!**

* * *

**Name: William Meyers**

**Title: N/A**

**Race: Homo Magi (Incubus)**

**Level: Lvl 20 Next Level: 475/21,000**

**HP: 742/742 Regen: 1.25% (9.28) per Minute**

**MP: 1059/1059 Regen: 1.32% (12.70) per Minute**

**STR: 25**

**VIT: 25.68**

**DEX: 20**

**INT: 34.5**

**WIS: 32**

**CHA: 40.5**

**LUCK: 5**

**Stat Points: 116**

**USD: $5,315**

* * *

Despite that, my lips couldn't help but curl up in a smile as I watched him go. "Kids these days…" I thought before standing up and dusting my pants. I grimaced as I looked at the time; I needed to be at work soon.

**-DC: Gamer-**

"AHH YES HARDER!" Sophia moaned as I pistoned into her wet pussy. I made it back to work just in time, but my nympho supervisor had immediately demanded to see me in her office. I had to force myself not to laugh at the pitying gazes my colleagues through my way.

If only they knew.

"You like this cock don't you!" I stated as her warm insides twitched. Her back was on her desk and with her sexy legs wrapped around me, I found myself hitting her deeper areas.

"Yes, I live for your cock. My body craves your delicious baby-making cum. Paint my insides with your seed...!" She screamed as her walls pulsed and clamped down on my dick. He body spasmed before she suddenly launched fluids from her snatch.

"I'm going to cum, Sophia," I warned before coating her insides white. I felt euphoria as her pussy moved on my dick as if it had a mind of its own and I couldn't help but cum some more inside her fertile womb.

"Yes...!" She screamed with drool leaving from her mouth and her arms wrapped around my neck. I kissed her roughly, sucking the inside of her mouth, while she replied in kind. The feeling of her soft lightly perspiring body rubbing against mine caused my mini-me to stand up tall.

I was quite grateful that her office was in a secluded part of the building else people would certainly have questions if they came over.

"Turn around," I ordered as I broke away from the kiss.

She smiled coyly and turned while poking her ass out at me. She spread her luscious add cheeks apart with her hands, giving me a full view of her twitching anus.

I growled lightly before positioning my dick to her entrance and slowly inching my way in. Her moans of joy only encouraged me further inside and I grabbed her two hanging orbs of flesh and lightly squeezed, "I'll make sure to enjoy you thoroughly."

"P-Please! Don't hold back...!"

I moved my member in an out of her bowels, reveling in the amazing warmth and contraction on my cock. The way her insides expertly moved and tightened on me every time I entered caused me to groan, "Dammit! your body is so fucking hot!" I moved faster into her body, every movement causing my dick to twitch.

"I-I'm glad you like it! It's all for you!" She screamed out in pleasure while contracting her anal muscles. I yelled as her words stimulated my aching balls. She was just so damn sexy and the erotic look on her face as her tongue stuck out in ecstasy…it was just too much. I roughly squeezed her breasts, my fingers sinking deep into the fleshy orbs, before completely sheathing my dick into her ass.

The sudden movement caused her to shudder and moan before spraying out loads of fluids from her vagina. "C-cum inside, please..you know you want to...I can feel your cock twitching inside me...just give it all to me!"

I was unable to withstand the clenching of my family jewels and subsequent unload into her. Her contracting anal muscles moved rhythmically on my dick, constantly abusing it for its seed. Cum exploded maniacally into her eager twitching anus and filled her up till it leaked from our connection point.

I pulled out of her ass and watched as it dribbled out of her asshole. There was no way I could stay flaccid at this display, and my dick stood straight as the woman turned back around and sat on the desk. She seemed to enjoy the cum leaking down her leg as she looked at me with a smile while spreading her pussy lips, "Once more...Please..."

I kissed her on the lips softly before whispering, "Well since you asked so politely..."

Her body shuddered before she wrapped her hands around my neck.

Without hesitation, I slipped myself into her dripping warm snatch and relished the heavenly feeling.

Her legs wrapped around me tightly causing my dick to penetrate her womb. I groaned in pleasure at the amazing sensation and moved my body as the squelching sounds of our lovemaking deepened my desire. She screamed out as I pulled out and roughly re-entered her womb. I looked at those amazing large breasts with pink nipples and just couldn't help myself. I put one in my mouth and sucked in theme roughly just as Sophia hugged my head and pushed me into them.

I sucked and lightly bit on her fleshy melons, all the while pounding her insides and reshaping them to my cock, the walls of her flesh undulating in ways that made it near impossible to hold in my release. My eyes suddenly widened as a weird liquid entered my mouth from the tit I was sucking, and I noted how sweet it tasted.

"No way…" I thought as I released the nipple and noted the dribbling white fluid from it. I locked eyes with Sophia who looked at me with the most amorous gaze, "My body…you've ruined my body...and now it's doing these strange things..." She quivered as my dick hit a sensitive area of her inner walls causing her to cum and tighten her hold on my cock. She pushed my head towards her breasts and I greedily enjoyed the fluid coming out of them. I switched off between each tit and milked them thoroughly enjoying the sweet nectar coming from her.

My balls slapped against her body each thrust I made before suddenly tightening. Her sinfully, lewd lactating body was more than enough for me to finish inside her. "I can feel it again...your thick cock wants to feed me...please let it...!" She moaned hotly and I couldn't hold back any longer. A torrent of cum exploded from my cock and filled her womb, but it didn't end there. There was just so much that it overflowed from her vagina and leaked onto the table. I stayed in her for as long as I could, my dick constantly pumping its seed in her before I finished with a grunt.

When I left her, it was like a cap had been removed from a shaken soda can as the combination of my immense cum and her fluids spewed out of her vagina. She screamed as her body arched and a small puddle of our combined fluids formed on her desk. She shakily stood up and licked the combination of her table before smirking at me hotly, "I can't let them go to waste."

My dick turned hard at the display before she looked at it in hunger. Like a hungry beast, she lunged at my cock and put the 9.6-inch behemoth down her throat.

"I hope it doesn't become disgustingly large…" I thought as I enjoyed the sensation of the back of her warm mouth and my balls clenched as she vibrates her throat. She looked up at me with a smirk before grabbing her breasts and placing them along my pole rubbing them up and down. I swear my dick elongated as I watched milk come out of her breasts while she gave me a tit job.

The expression of pleasure on her face, with her eyes rolled up to the back of her head and her cheeks sunken as she sucked my dick off hard, combined with the erotic view of her lactating breasts was too stimulating. I grabbed her head and shoved it down my cock as I came down her esophagus.

I have no idea how long my state of bliss lasted, but eventually my cumming stopped and I opened my eyes to see the half-lidded ones of Sophia as she enjoyed my pole. I had cum so much down her throat that her stomach had bulged a little.

"So….Good…" she moaned half-consciously before she squirted some more and slumped to the floor.

"One down…" I thought before I reached into my inventory and took out Tracey Buxton.

She took a quick look around, "That was quick…" before she noted the body below and I could feel her lust skyrocket even as she looked confused, "W-What?"

"I told you I was a good lover…" I said bringing her attention back towards me.

"Y-You did..? How..? Wha...?" She stated while her body began to exhibit signs of arousal, her nipples visibly hardening and her hand subconsciously reaching down towards her pussy.

"I can and I'm going to go the same to you." I could feel her quiver before she welcomed me by pulling up her skirt.

"P-Please, I don't think my body can hold out much longer…" she spread her pussy apart for me, giving me a full view of her dripping lips, "I want you inside!"

"With pleasure," I stated before my dick hardened to full mast. I took pleasure in her shocked expression before I lined it up with her dripping pussy my speared my way in.

The sudden intrusion caused Tracey to yell out in pleasure and cum as she sprayed fluids on my body. I slowly moved in her, while looking at the top half of her mini skirt and roughly tore it off. She moaned at the forcefulness, but I looked at the phone hidden in her breasts that had fallen when I tore it. "No bra?" I asked with a smirk.

"N-no but they are yours to play with." She moaned as her breasts jiggled each time I pounded her. I took her up on her offer and sucked in one while massaging the other. They were so soft and springy that my fingers sank into them and my balls clenched at the sensation.

She mewled as I played with her jugs. Her pussy erratically squirmed around my dick, showering it in so much pleasure, that I didn't know how long I could hold it.

I used one of my fingers and stuck it inside her anus and began to finger her ass as her pussy milked my cock.

I looked her in the eyes before kissing her aggressively on the lips. Suddenly lurching my body upwards, my dick instantly penetrated her womb causing her to screech in pleasure and roughly hold my head. Her pussy squeezed tightly on my pole before releasing fluids all over my manhood. I responded in kind and painted her womb white with my seed.

"Oh yes!" Her eyes rolled upwards at the feeling of my warm thick cum entering her body. Her pussy continued to spasm as if trying to milk me before she slumped.

She then started to move on my dick.

As we stood, she wrapped her entire body around me before moving her body on and off my dick. I smiled at her enthusiasm and supported her from her stocking covered thighs. The supple feeling of her legs and the warmth of her drenched inner folds strained against my will to not release. I assaulting her mouth, tasting each corner of her before my dick twitched erratically. Tracey wrapped her legs around me, preventing me from escaping. Her body shook as she came all over my dick triggering my release as my cock intruded into the depths of her womb.

After a few more shudders of release, she slumped against my shoulder before I sat down on a chair. She looked me in the eyes while caressing my cheeks, "That...was incredible." She softly kissed my lips and invaded my mouth with her tongue, gently. We simply tasted each other's mouths before my dick hardened again inside her. She rubbed her stomach was a slight bulge in the outline of my cock could be felt, "And you can even go so many times…" She kissed me again and moved her body up and down my dick. I didn't even fight back the build-up of cum and simply released it inside her like so which it spewed out like piss.

She moaned in satisfaction as her eyes turned somewhat glazed. We made out again and again as I continued to cum inside her, triggering her release numerous times. Tracey's stomach now bulged even more from the excess seed inside her womb. She moaned with her head against my shoulders. I looked at her softly before idly running my fingers through her hair. She leaned her face on my chest contently and moved her body some more causing me to blow another load inside her. "Now that you've had your fun, I need something from you."

She looked at me affectionately and kissed me on the lips, "Go on."

I grunted as she lightly moved her body and pressed her ample chest up against mine, "I have no connection to the Gotham underworld and truthfully, I would rather not, however, I have a debt to collect." I explained.

Tracey used one of her hands to make me face her as she lay on my chest, "Tell me." She said before lifting her body and slamming it back down, the rough movement causing us both to release.

"Loan Shark lackeys screwed with my home, forcing me to move out. The problem is that I don't know who runs the thing."

She looked at me seriously, "I don't want you to do anything dangerous. I'd rather have the opportunity to experience this again."

"Trust me, I won't even go after him/her until I am sure I can do it safely." To be honest, I would be perfectly content with just killing the idiots who had fucked with my house. It was odd to me that whoever ran that business would make it harder for me to pay them back by destroying my property, so it was likely just a few loose canons. That being said, if I had the opportunity to put a bullet in his/her face, I would gladly take it.

That being said if the person running this show was a woman and was good looking...

The blonde nodded and slowly stood up from me. The moment my dick left her, a downpour of cum leaked from her hole, dripping down her legs in large quantities. There was no way I could stay soft from this and my junior lengthened again.

"Where is the business located?" She asked as she slowly lowered herself back on me.

I groaned in euphoria for a moment before my brain was able to produce an answer. "Near my apartment at East Avenue."

Tracey put on a contemplative look as her anal muscles contracted around my cock, "I feel like that place is familiar…" She shook her head and looked at me. "I can find out for you, just make sure you give me your phone number, and also-" she moaned as she moved her ass more, "show me your love."

I looked at the beautiful woman on top of me before I tilted her head upward with a hand on her chin. I kissed her lips tenderly and enjoyed the sounds of her moans before I separated and looked her in the eyes. "If there's one thing I'm good at, it's loving."

Her expression transformed a few times before she kissed me suddenly and hungrily. Her anal walls contracted without warning and I came as hard as I could, triggering her release.

"Then take me."

**-DC: Gamer-**

* * *

**You have gained 1400 EXP!**

**You have gained +1 stat points**

**You have gained 1000 EXP!**

**You have gained +1 stat points**

**Due to extreme physical activity, STR has gone up by 1!**

**Due to extreme physical activity, VIT has gone up by 1!**

**Due to extreme physical activity, DEX has gone up by 1!**

**CHA has increased by 1!**

* * *

I looked at the unconscious forms of Sophia and Tracey as they leaked cum from their holes. Well, Tracey was knocked out, but Sophia was still barely conscious muttering about my dick. I placed them in my inventory, yet a grimace couldn't help but form on my lips.

I wasn't a fan of tossing the women I was within my inventory simply for the fact that I felt that I was treating them as tools. Sure, dirty and all was great during sex, but I saw these women as decent acquaintances. I couldn't help but be just slightly put off whenever I saw their bodies as icons on a display that was only visible to me.

I released a breath. It wasn't my roommate's fault for this as it had set this up so that I could easily interact with this system. It just grated my nerves slightly, but for now, I had a few important things to do, so I forcefully stopped myself from thinking any deeper.

I still had the skill to create after all.

* * *

**Honestly halfway through writing this chapter, I realized that I had made some mathematical errors to William's EXP value for leveling up not only in this chapter but the ones prior. However, since it's not too crucial of an issue for the plot, I've just decided to let it go for now. I'll try to make sure I don't screw up like this again.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

I looked up at the red sky and thought about a few things, first and foremost being a new skill that I had gained yesterday. After having sex for like an hour straight, I decided that there was no way I was going to give up another day without training in my skills, so I had created a **Zombie ID**. I would have preferred to practice at that abandoned factory so that these zombies would leave me alone, but beggars can't be choosers and I wasn't going to just waste my once a day **ID** limit on an **Empty ID**, so here I was.

I looked into my inventory and clicked on the skill book that was left there by my system. Instantly, a small book titled "The Workings of Life Energy." appeared in my hands as well as a prompt which sounded soon after.

**Would You like to learn the skill [Life Enhancement]?**

**Y/N**

I clicked Y causing the book to turn into dots of light and fly into my head. I blinked for a second and felt my body shift ever so slightly before I heard the familiar 'ping' sound in my head.

_ping!_

* * *

**Congratulations, you have learned the skill [Life Enhancement]**

**Life Enhancement (Passive) Lvl 1 [00.00%]: Most life in the universe is fragile, however, Life Enhancement is a skill which allows the user to have a more robust life force. Through exercise and by absorbing ambient energy in the atmosphere, the user can increase their life force and regeneration rate, making them harder to kill.**

**Increases HP by 1 %** **Increases HP regen by 1%**

* * *

_"Worth it…"_ I thought as I looked at the description. I found it interesting how I had to risk my life to get a skill that improved it, but that wasn't important. Now I had to focus on the skills that I had wanted to create before this entire mess. With a quick look in my inventory, I found what I needed: a lot of metal bolts, screws, balls, and coins.

Earlier when I entered this ID, I had decided that the only way I was going to practice in peace without the zombies bothering me, as if I was in a place where they couldn't reach, which was why I was currently on the rooftop of a large building. I had collected as many pieces of metal that I could from destroying ATMs to get coins, to breaking apart appliances to get the metal bolts; all of this being done inside my ID.

Unfortunately, I could not take anything from the ID into the real world, even with my inventory, as they would just disappear. I could, however, still put them in my inventory and travel with them as long as I stayed inside the ID. I went through this whole effort to have enough materials to practice creating a railgun technique all the while being in a place where the zombies could not attack me. Honestly, the only reason I was adamant in not using the **Empty ID** was that the zombies were great practice to level up my skills.

With that all said and done, I picked up a metal ball and thought about the best way to go about starting my attempts at creating a railgun with the use of my powers. Well, the general gist of it was forming parallel currents, so I called upon the little mastery over lightning that I held and visualized the currents of electricity flowing in the same direction. I close my eyes in concentration as my electricity fought my control, seemingly wanting to burst everywhere instead of staying concentrated, so I lowered the voltage.

I didn't need to create an all-powerful technique at this moment, all I needed was to be able to control the flow of my magical electricity and have it move the way I wanted it to. I would be grateful for even the smallest sparks of electricity as long as it followed my instructions with ease. With my mind sinking in deeper concentration, I could feel my control increase as the electricity sparked on both sides of my right arm, flowing in the same direction as I needed it to.

With a smile on my face at the first step done, I slowly input more energy into the parallel current flowing on both sides of my arm, all the while making sure my control didn't get shot to hell. Little by little, the sparks of electricity flying off my hand grew stronger arching off my body and impacting the roof floor beneath my feet. I could sense it trying to break free, but I kept my will firm and pushed on, making the parallel current flow faster while trying to mitigate the amount of electricity that just flew off my body.

I have no idea for how long I was practicing this skill, but I felt myself reach the limit of the amount of lightning I could force under my control in this manner and I sighed lightly as step 2 was complete. My face, however, relaxed as I was in the third and final stage of my technique; launching the projectile. This was made easier because I already had one in hand and I had already created the conditions necessary for launch with my mastery over electricity.

I opened my eyes and stared at the metal ball in my left hand before I smirked and tossed it into the air. It seemed to fall in slow motion as gravity took hold, so I raised my right hand, the powerful electric currents flowing parallel on both sides of my arm, created a circle with my middle finger and thumb…

And flicked it.

Instantly, a 'boom' sound appeared as the metal ball projectile easily broke the sound barrier and impacted the metal fence surrounding the roof of the building I was on. The fence was instantly destroyed and the projectile traveled to the building across from my direction, easily puncturing its brick walls and destroying who knew how many things inside.

* * *

**Congratulations, due to special action you have created a new skill, [Super Electromagnetic Cannon].**

**Super Electromagnetic Cannon [Active] Lvl 1 [12.50%]: By forming parallel currents on both sides of your arm through the use of ingenious Electrokinesis, you can fire metal objects at super high velocities. The strength, speed, and range of this skill will increase with your proficiency in it, your proficiency in electrokinesis and with the increase in your magical power.**

1000% INT damage (+50% per level) Range: 10 meters 1x Speed of Sound Cost: 500 CP

* * *

A light smile donned my features as I received this message and I rubbed my chin while reading through it. Not only did this skill have the highest growth rate in damage, but it was also my most mana intensive skill as of yet, costing almost 3 times as much as my Fireball skill which was previously the most costly. However, the skill was well worth it.

Unfortunately, I could only use this skill 1 more time with my limited reserves and while I still had a few Mana Potions left in my inventory, I would prefer to save those for when it mattered as there was no way of knowing when it would save my life. There was also the fact that they did not drop as often when fighting zombies, so I would have to conserve them regardless. I idly thought about how easy it had been to make this skill and wondered if I could have just avoided the entire ordeal I went through earlier by just entering my **Zombie ID** in the first place, however, one look at my **Life Enhancement** skill and I shrugged. It was worth it so I wasn't going to complain.

With that, I took another piece of metal from the pile of metal junk on the ground and used my skills again. I had noted earlier that when I created any skill, it became a lot easier to use the second time around than it had been to make it in the first place. It was almost automatic how the electrical current flowed parallel on my arm, but this time instead of tossing a metal ball up and flicking it, I held one in my electric covered arm. My arm was curled into a fist, my thumb on the top with the metal ball located in between it and my index finger. As soon as the skill had begun to activate, I flicked the metal item with my thumb, feeling the drain on my mana reserves as it flew faster than sound and impacted the fence again, destroying more of it.

_"It's a good thing I'm up here…"_ I thought as I heard the growls of zombies closing in from the distance from the sound of my projectiles. I looked back at the door I had used to gain access to the roof and doubly made sure it was secure before continuing with my practice. Shooting that last projectile had left me severely exhausted, however, I decided that now was a good as time as any to practice my Meditation skill.

I laid down on the roof comfortably and relaxed my mind as I felt my mana regenerate at slightly higher speeds. It seemed like I had to start investing in this skill a little more to feel more of the benefits because with the rate of my mana regeneration, it would take me close to an hour and a half to fully recover my mana which = way too much time. It was around 8 or so and I didn't want to stay here for too long so I decided I would do three rounds of practice before killing some zombies and hopefully getting more mana potions.

Unfortunately, beggars couldn't be choosers so I simply continued the grind of my meditation and Railgun skills leveling them both up sometimes (meditation more so than the other) and eventually decided I had increased my proficiency with the skill enough. After getting up from my position and stretching a little from my last round of meditation, I made my way to the door of the roof and opened it.

Then immediately closed it.

I guess I had not been paying attention, either that or the door blocked out a lot of the sound, but the zombies had congregated to this area with some even making it up to the stairs where I had been practicing. I looked down below form the rooftop and noted the mass of zombies milling about, most likely attracted to the sound of my skill breaking the sound barrier and destroying all the other property.

"This is slightly problematic…" I muttered while rubbing my chin in thought. How was I going to fight all of them at once? There was like a sea of them down there. "If only I could just wash them away…"

Oh wait, I could.

I used my Water Ball spell and gathered all the water molecules from all around the area eventually forming a gigantic ball of water 20 meters in diameter, over 4,000 Kilograms in mass, and dropped it down below. I took satisfaction as the bundle of zombie's wailed in torment as they were washed away from my building and down the streets to who cared where. Some of them would probably die, but of course, that all worked well for me, but now I had to think about how I would get rid of the ones already in the building.

_"I guess I don't have a choice."_ I thought as I picked up a few metal coins from my pile of junk metal. I had used 400 MP and only had 600 left which was good for only 1 shot of my magic made electromagnetic canon, so I would have to make them count or force using one of my Mana potions.

I positioned myself to face the door leading out of the rooftop and activated my skill, flipping up the coin, and shooting it at high speeds towards the metal door. It blasted the weak metal as if it were made of glass, but in the process destroying the bundle of zombies that had been behind it.

**Critical!**

**-3750**

**HP: 0/850**

**HP: 0/750**

**HP: 0/750**

**HP: 0/775**

**HP: 0/690**

**HP: 0/800**

**HP: 0/750**

**HP: 0/725**

I slightly gaped from the damage and the information I received about the number of zombies I had killed with that one attack. If this was used on a human...I shook my head and looked into my inventory noting that I had gained a mana potion, so I begrudgingly used it. I needed to maximize the benefits from this skill while also practicing the other skills I had in my arsenal, so as long as I left myself at least 3 Mana potions in my inventory, I would be ok.

There was no way I was slacking on leveling this skill.

With that I made my way down the stairs, idly noting that they were pretty banged up from my attack. Along the way, I came across a few zombies which I either beat up physically with my trusty metal Bat or magically with my other spells, after all, I had to practice my other skills.

Eventually, I made my way out of the building, noting that the ground was still quite wet from my Water Ball. I looked around seeing some of the zombies I had washed away earlier had broken a few legs and could only crawl while others were pretty screwed up all over.

It got me wondering if I had killed any men earlier today when I created this technique…

I abandoned that thought in favor of the enemies in front of me. Which a thought, a ball of bright red flame appeared in front of me and I sent it towards a zombie who was struggling to move, putting it out of its misery. I turned around, noting a zombie who had a cracked neck and was gurgling water, and decided that a swift wind blade to its neck would suffice.

Like that, I went down the streets of ID Gotham and killed any straggler zombies I saw that had been drowned out by my skill. The money, mana, health, and stamina potions I got encouraged me to continue my massacre of the undead.

In that manner another hour or so passed in which I trained my skills and killed zombies while chugging the excess mana potions I got along the way. I checked my phone and noted that it was already midnight which made sense considering how long I had been in this place. I looked up to the dark sky of the ID noting how the moon shone red light down to the earth of this mini dimension of mine. I decided that now would be a good time to see the small amount of progress I had made in these last few hours.

* * *

**Updated Progress Log:**

**Congratulations! 'Tactics/Strategies' has leveled up by 3!**

**Congratulations! 'Observe' has leveled up by 3!**

**Congratulations! 'Detect Bloodlust' has leveled up by 4!**

**Congratulations! 'Detect Danger' has leveled up by 4!**

**Congratulations! 'Blunt Weapon Mastery' has leveled up by 5!**

**Congratulations! 'Meditation' has leveled up by 9!**

**Congratulations! 'Aerokinesis' has leveled up by 1!**

**Congratulations! 'Wind Blade' has leveled up by 4!**

**Congratulations! 'Electrokinesis' has leveled up by 8!**

**Congratulations! 'Super Electromagnetic Cannon' has leveled up by 4!**

**Congratulations! 'Geokinesis' has leveled up by 2!**

**Congratulations! 'Earth Spike' has leveled up by 3!**

**Congratulations! 'Pitfall' has leveled up by 4!**

**Congratulations! 'Hydrokinesis' has leveled up by 2!**

**Congratulations! 'Pyrokinesis' has leveled up by 1!**

**Congratulations! 'Fireball' has leveled up by 3!**

**Congratulations! 'Resilience' has leveled up by 4!**

**Congratulations! 'Life Enhancement' has leveled up by 4!**

**You have gained +3 CHA**

**You have gained +2 STR**

**You have gained +2 VIT**

**You have gained +3 DEX**

**You have gained $2,800**

**You have gained 65,000 EXP**

**You have leveled up by 2!**

**You have gained 10 stat points!**

* * *

I loved seeing the improvements I made, but I also knew that these would become slower and slower as time went on, after all, the only reason I was seeing so many improvements so often was because I had only had this ability for like 4 days.

Weird, it felt like longer.

I was distracted from my thoughts when I heard the sound of groaning coming from behind me and noted that a zombie was limping towards me, so being the kind magnanimous individual I was, I put it out of its misery with a swift wind blade.

_ping!_

* * *

**Congratulations, by killing 100 zombies in a row you have gained a new title [Undead Slayer]**

**[Undead Slayer]**

**60% increase in attack damage when attacking undead.**

**60% increase in defense when attacking undead.**

**All stats plus [Your level] when attacking undead.**

* * *

I raised a brow at the notice and looked at the new title I had gained. I had always wondered what I would have to do to gain a title since I had seen a lot of individuals with them, however now I at least had one even if it wasn't so useful to me in real life. I mean when the hell would there be a zombie apocalypse outside of my **Zombie ID**.

Right?

Right?!

"I think I jinxed something…"

I shook my head from those weird thoughts and focused my attention on the title. While it didn't seem to be useful in day to day life, it would be severely helpful in leveling up as I faced zombies with it on furthermore the bonus increase to my stats was just so beautiful, I mean with my current level I would gain another +22 to every stat in addition to a 60% bonus.

Who could complain?

So I put on the title and wondered what zombie I should test this on.

Hmm, well that 10-meter tall zombie seemed like a good enough target.

"...Wait, what?" My mind snapped back to reality as I gazed upon the form of a zombie that was around 50 meters away from me. I could see it grow larger and I noticed that smaller zombies seemed to be piling up on top of that thing, forming a larger mass of rotten flesh. What the hell was that thing?

* * *

**Name: Legion Zombie**

**Race: Undead**

**LVL: 35**

**HP: 15000/15000**

**SP: 8000/8000**

**STR: 300**

**VIT: 300**

**DEX: 20**

**INT: 5**

**WIS: 5**

**CHA: 0**

**LUK: It has none, it's dead.**

**EXP Gain: 7500**

**An assembly of zombies full of resentment. When a large number of zombies feel threatened due to mass hunting, they merge into a Legion Zombie. It has no magical abilities but it has immense strength, stamina, and pain resistance. It is very slow but should it find itself in a pinch it will lash out against its enemies with unpredictable moves.**

* * *

I honestly didn't know what to think, after all, who would have thought that I would have to fight a boss monster after killing 100 of its minions...on second thought that made sense. Well at least this was as good a time as any to test out the effects of my title so I moved towards it as it finished accumulating enough zombies for its growth. Now it seemed to be around 20 meters or so tall with bulky, thick, fleshy muscled and a disgustingly rotten complexion.

The undead turned its gaze towards me, the enemy of all undead before it roared out in fury at my presence and dashed towards me as fast as its gigantic frame could move, which was pretty fast for a beast its size. I noted how my entire being seemed to flow with power as I moved to face the boss of this dungeon signaling me that I was being bolstered by the title.

Well time to test out its effects.

I almost felt bad for the gargantuan zombie as I supplied mana to the earth and created a 9-meter pitfall trap right in front of the charging behemoth. It's pitifully low intelligence could not comprehend how a hole that large could suddenly appear in front of it, so it was understandably dazed as it tripped over the hole and face planted to the ground.

I had already spent enough time in this place and I felt my libido increasing from all the exercise I had done and the adrenaline I had pumped throughout my little dimension excursion, so I ran around the monster and targeted the weak points of the legs; the area on the backside of the leg where it bent.

With two swift blades of wind, I lacerated its legs causing it to howl out in agony from the pain and also drastically lowering its mobility.

**-381**

**-381**

**HP: 14238/15000**

Ignoring the monster's pitiful wails of pain, I took out a metal coin from my pocket and admired its luster before flipping it up. Gravity worked its ever-present magic as the coin started to fall after reaching its peak, however, it never made it to the ground. With parallel currents of magical electricity running through both sides of my arm, I flicked the coin when it had reached my chest level and watched as it flew at speeds faster than sound.

The makeshift electromagnetic cannon slug impacted the side of the immobile zombie's head and bore a hole through it and out the other end.

**Fatal!**

**2031 x 5 = 10159**

**HP: 4078/15000**

I whistled in appreciation at the hole in the zombie's head. The attack had created heat intense enough to cauterize the wound which also allowed me to see through the cranium of the undead. The monster seemed even more dull than usual as it looked around in a daze as if it could not comprehend what was going on around it nor the reason for its existence.

I suppose losing a chunk of your already small brain did that to you.

I was a kind individual, however, and could not stand to see any being in such pain, regardless of how hideous, so I simply created a ball of fire in the palm of my hand and sent it flying straight into the monstrous amalgamation, impacting it right in the chest.

**Critical!**

**700 x 2 = 1400**

**HP: 2678/15000**

It seemed at the very least that the creature understood that it was about to die as it thrashed around in agony and denial, indiscriminately attacking anything in its immediate surroundings. It was unfortunate that my last attack had been unable to deal the finishing blow to the poor thing, so at minimum, I could try to speed up the process of its demise.

I placed my palms to the ground and concentrated my mana through the earth as I sought to mold it. With little effort, I made 8 spears of earth appear underneath the Mass of flesh and impale it through its body.

**Critical!**

**125 per spike**

**1000 x 2 = 2000**

**HP: 678/15000**

**Legion Zombie has been afflicted with severe bleeding!**

**Severe Bleeding: loses 1% HP per sec**

The zombie couldn't even move with its limbs and torso impaled with spears of earth and the torrents of blood flowing out of its wounds certainly didn't make matters any better. True to its affliction, it only took around 4.5 seconds for the creature to die from its wounds and massive blood loss.

I sat down on the cement and gulped down huge breaths of air as fatigue over cane me from the amount of mana I had used in those few attacks. If I had not gotten the [Undead Slayer] title, then there was no doubt that I would have had to go through a few mana potions to kill that thing.

After a second, I wobbly stood up and dusted myself off as the giant mass of flesh dissolved into light, leaving a few items on the ground.

**You have gained 7500 EXP!**

**You have leveled up by 1!**

I swiped away the notices, instead of focusing on the loot that was on the ground. I wondered why the boss monster drops didn't automatically loot into my inventory, but I suppose that if they dropped something useful, then my Cosmic partner would want me to be aware of it. Kind of like how I wasn't aware of the skill book I had gotten, literally the first day the entity had decided to rent space in my body, all because it had been automatically placed in my inventory.

I was still low-key salty about that.

I brought my mind away from the darker days and instead noted how there was a lot of loot on the ground. I guess either because it was a boss or because it was composed of a bunch of zombies, the Legion Zombie had dropped a bunch of stuff which I carefully took note of. 3 Health, Mana, and Stamina Potions along with $500, and "A skill book…"

Well, don't mind if I do.

I picked it up ignoring its title and whatever else before clicking Y to the prompt that had shown up on the screen in front of me.

_ping!_

* * *

**Congratulations, you have learned the skill [Life Drain]**

**Life Drain (Active) Lvl 1 [0.0%]: Life Drain is a technique possessed by some middle rank or above undead. This technique manipulates life force and absorbs the target's life force to add it to the user's life force. With training, it is possible to transfer the user's life force to allies.**

**Drain Rate: 1 HP per second**

* * *

"Only 1 HP per second…" I suppose that I would have to seriously grind this skill if I wanted to make the most out of it, but I didn't think it would be too hard to improve. After scanning it a few times to make sure I understood it in its entirety, I checked to see how much I had improved during this excursion of mine.

* * *

**Name: William Meyers**

**Title: [Undead Slayer]**

**Race: Homo Magi (Incubus)**

**Level: Lvl 23 Next Level: 5,975/27,600**

**HP: 892/892 Regen: (12.00) per Minute**

**MP: 1203/1203 Regen: (15.00) per Minute**

**STR: 28**

**VIT: 30**

**DEX: 24**

**INT: 40**

**WIS: 37.25**

**CHA: 49.5**

**LUCK: 5**

**Stat Points: 133**

**USD: $8,615**

* * *

I was making progress slowly but surely, however, now was the time for me to leave. It was already very late at night and I needed to take care of the two women with me, so I made my way to Jaina's place.

**-DC: Gamer-**

"You've been out pretty late." The gorgeous olive-skinned woman stated as she opened the door.

I nodded and stepped inside the house. "I've had a very long…interesting day."

Jaina raised her brows and regarded me curiously, "Tell me." She asked, leading me forward.

"Trust me you'll either want to sit down for this or join me in the bath as I clean myself off from my earlier…activities."

She smirked at me while licking her lips, "You never get exhausted, do you? Alright, I'll join you, though I should ask if I should be expecting anyone else to join us." She asked giving me a knowing look.

"We might have two guests…"

"Two?" She asked skeptically. "I know Sophia and unless you can read minds you wouldn't know whether or not I'm bringing out my other half…you can't read minds right?" She asked with a raised brow.

"No…not yet at least."

She pursed her lips. "Not yet huh? Well, regardless that means that you brought in another." She continued with a sigh. "You work fast don't you?"

I simply smiled "You know how it is."

The woman in my arms chuckled before hugging me and stroking my cock, "I know exactly how it is...that thick warm feeling inside me" She kissed me heatedly for a moment and separated. "I want to hear about this interesting day of yours."

"Trust me, you don't want to miss it." And with that, we went to the bath where we set everything up and I removed the women from my inventory. After placing them in the water, I gave Jaina a basic rundown of what happened during my day and needless to say, she was slightly more than befuddled.

"So wait, you go to an abandoned metal factory in a remote part of Gotham to practice using your abilities, but you somehow stumble upon an illegal arms deal in the afternoon," Jaina asked with a raised brow.

"Trust me I'm aware of how improbable that is."

She rolled her eyes before she continued, "Then you meet the mini-bat who disgruntledly teams up with you, and decide to help him fight a bunch of armed thugs that probably work for less than savory individuals inside Gotham."

At my nod, she asked, "And why?"

"…They took away my training spot, so I wanted revenge."

The look she gave me told me how much she believed that.

None at all.

"Fine whatever, so then you drown them in 6,000 Liters of water."

"They might still be alive..."

"Doubtful. Then you seduce one of the Penguin's top henchwomen." Jaina stated, looking at the form of Tracey in the large bath, "After which you take her to your job and proceed to fuck her unconscious right after you had done the same to Sophia."

"You know, it sounds worse when you say it like that."

She gave me a dull look before asking, "And then? What happened after that? It shouldn't have taken you all that time."

I heaved a light sigh, "I didn't want to skimp out on training so I decided not to."

Jaina shook her head and smiled at me before straddling my lap, her naked body grinding on mine, "You know, I like a hardworking man." She whispered as she stroked my chest.

My mini-me started to get agitated and I couldn't help but comment, "You women are unappeasable."

"And who's fault is that?" She moaned as she grounded her vagina over my hardened member, "Every time I get near you, my body gets hot and I can't help but want your thick meaty cock inside me and your hot seed marking my deepest parts." She kissed me heatedly, wrapping her arms around my neck and pressing her large breasts to my chest. I stroked her back and returned the affection in kind and enjoyed the sensation of our warm bodies melding together in the water.

The woman eventually broke apart and looked at me, "It's all your fault that women surround you as they do and after that first night we had…" she moaned as she slid her wet folds onto my dick and pushed down, making me groan in pleasure, "I just can't get enough of you."

As much as I wanted to continue, there was a slightly rational side of me, "We're still in the bath with one unconscious blonde and one blond pretending to be unconscious." I stated, looking at Tracey then Sophia.

"Tsk." The latter sounded as she opened her eyes and looked at me with a pout, "I was hoping to attack while you were sleeping but…" she looked at Jaina in understanding, "Instead I'll clean up…Tracey was it?"

I nodded to which she followed, "You two have the night to yourself, I have work to make up anyway since I haven't been as…productive as of late." Sophia finished after winking at me. "Now go, I have to clean up the mess you made."

I looked at her oddly as while I hadn't known her for a long, I figured that she would be the last person to want to give up a night with me…not to sound arrogant "Which is pretty much how it sounds though…"

I was broken from my thoughts as I was led out of the bath by the green-eyed house owner and we dried off. As soon as we made it to her room, Jaina pushed me down to the bed and kissed me all over before straddling me as I lay on the bed.

"Are you sure you can handle me alone? What about the other you?" I asked with a brow.

The woman rubbed my abs and chest before looking at me with lustful eyes, "Today I'm not bringing her out, it's just you and me tonight."

I smiled and brought her closer to me, her breast to my chest as I laid on the bed, "Then I'll make sure it's your best." With that, I kissed her passionately all the while thinking about how weird my life had become in just 5 days.

**-DC: Gamer-**

Jaina, White Rabbit, Sophia, Tracey and I were all sitting around the kitchen table, eating a simple meal of Pancakes and Eggs that I had prepared. After screwing Jaina into unconsciousness, I had dragged Sophia and the still unconscious Tracey to the bed because there was no way I would allow them to sleep on the couch.

After I had woken up, I decided to clean up around the house and start making some food and soon after Sophia had gotten up with Tracey in tow. Since they worked so often they were used to getting up pretty early.

We just talked about random stuff until our bodies decided that they needed sustenance, after which I decided to cook some breakfast. No sooner did Jaina wake up with her other half beside her who looked to be somewhat disgruntled. Regardless, I introduced them but apparently, Tracey had already known who the olive-skinned woman was because Jaina was quite the big shot.

Now here we were.

"It's not fair…" white rabbit mumbled as she absentmindedly poked her eggs with her fork, "Why did you get to have him all alone last night?"

Jaina smirked, "It was supposed to be just me and him, no one else."

"But I am you. You can't just exclude yourself like that!"

The black-haired woman rolled her eyes, "Fine, fine you can have him later today all to yourself."

"Don't I get a say in this?" I asked in amusement.

Jaina looked at me with a raised brow "Are you complaining?"

I snickered, "No."

Some small giggles made their way around the table before Tracey spoke up from her clean plate, "I really don't know what you did to make me attracted to you so much…" she said with a sigh before regarding me fondly, "But I don't mind that you did; You're a really interesting person you know that?"

I smiled lightly, "Thanks…I guess."

The short-haired blond woman shook her head before placing her plate in the sink, "Anyway, I need to get back to my job since my boss will no doubt want to hear about why we failed, but don't worry I'll only tell him that Batman happened and he'll understand."

I thanked her before she continued. "I'll try to see what I can do about finding out the details of the individual who owns the shady Loan Shark business near you, but there's just something about that place that's familiar…" she shook her head, "I'll get back to you with the information when I find something, but it shouldn't take too long."

"Thank you, Tracey." I started before placing my dish in the sink and hugging her close, "If there is anything you need-"

The beautiful woman kissed me for a moment before looking up into my eyes, "All I need is your cock inside me and we'll be good." With another peck on the lips, she then looked at the three other women with a professional smile, "It's been nice meeting with you all even though the time may be short, but I'm sure we'll have more than enough opportunities to get well acquainted with each other."

White rabbit licked her lips, "Ohh I'm sure we will." With another smile, Tracey left the kitchen area and walked out the door leaving just the four of us here.

Sophia soon walked up to me and placed her plate in the sink as well before kissing me hotly, using her tongue to invade my mouth. She broke apart unwilling before stating, "Unfortunately I haven't been as productive the last 2 days and while I have been ahead on the amount of work I have to do, I don't want it to catch up to me, so I'll be going to work a little earlier."

I nodded in understanding, "I guess it's kind of my fault though…"

My supervisor shook her head, "No trust me, it's all my fault." She then smirked and kissed me again before continuing, "But I guess you can blame yourself for being so enticing. Regardless, I'll see you at work." With that, the woman regarded the other two ladies with a smile before leaving the premises.

"And then there were three." Janina's White Rabbit persona stated as she jumped on me before kissing me deeply. "Too bad there can't just be two…"

Jaina rolled her eyes at her counterpart before looking at me seriously, "I got in contact with a guy that I'm well acquainted with who's the owner of the foreign bank I use."

I stroked the back of the cooing White Rabbit as I listened intently, "I hope everything went alright?"

Jaina smiles reassuringly, "Relax, it went well. He said to give it a few days and he'll let me know when he's done creating the account and making sure it is very secure. I trust him enough with this kind of thing."

I lightly sighed in relief, "Thank you Jaina, you have no idea how important this is to me." This meant that I could safely import all the money I gained while hunting zombies without having to worry about the bank getting too suspicious of my sudden wealth.

"Trust me it was no effort, but if you want to thank me…" she drifted off, looking at me up and down.

"No! I want him today, you had him all night!" The albino Jaina said, hugging me tighter.

"You can't hog him all day. Other women have needs you know?"

"And he satisfied yours last night! It's my turn today." The rabbit girl hanging off of me declared.

Jaina chuckled in amusement before rolling her eyes, "Yes, yes you needy animal. Have your fun for today." She said before she left the table and went back to her room, "Today I have to do some work, so I'll be in for a while. Try not to ruin the couch while I'm not around."

The White Rabbit smirked triumphantly before looking at me with a scorching gaze as she hung off my neck, "Now why don't we make a whole litter of kits?"

I smirked, but before we could get to the R-18 bits,

My phone rang.

"Tsk, another distraction. Ignore it, Will, we have something more important to do." The pink-eyed woman states coquettishly, however my brows furrowed which she noticed. "What's wrong?"

I shook my head lightly before digging into my pocket, "To be honest I have very few friends, the amount equal to the number of fingers I have on one of my hands." I took out the phone and looked at the contact info while ignoring the pitying gaze that White Rabbit was giving me.

"And so?" She asked.

"The problem is that I only have 5 numbers on my phone, not including mine own: Yours/Jaina, My supervisor Sophia, Tracey, Barbara, and The Police, of whom are very important."

She quirked a brow at that last one, "You put 911 as one of your contacts?"

"Gotham." Was all I said. Even though I didn't think the police were the most dependable, that didn't mean that all of Gotham NYPD were crooked. Who knew, maybe I might need them one day and my luck would hold out enough for me to get a good cop to come to my rescue.

With that thought, after seeing Barbara's name on the caller ID, I immediately picked up the call "What's up princess?"

_"Will, have you watched the news?"_

My brows furthered even tighter and I had a slightly uneasy feeling, "No not yet. What happened?" I could see White Rabbit leaning in closer to listen in as well.

_"...Our Gotham University dean and four regents were found dead."_

My eyebrows rose at that information. I knew that Gotham had some problems, but why would anyone want to go after my School's Dean? I couldn't say much about the man, but I heard that he was a pretty decent guy with solid character; more than you could ask for in this city.

"Who or why? I mean the Dean of all people? And some regents? Who would want to kill them?"

_"I honestly don't know, but my dad is on the case with a passion, so I believe that he should have something soon. I just thought you needed to know; Classes are canceled for today, but you should be careful out there."_

I could hear the worry in her tone, so I reassured her, "Don't worry, I'll be alright though you should also look after yourself you know."

_"Thanks, Will, I'll be fine though. Stay safe."_

With that Barbara hung up, leaving me with my thoughts. Something about this just rubbed me the wrong way, I mean sure Gotham wasn't the best place, but usually, when someone got murdered here, it was because they were either in the wrong place at the wrong time; at the wrong place at any time; or they made the wrong kind of company. What could the Dean and those four Regents have done to get a hit on them? On the same day no less?

* * *

**Quest Alert!**

**The Hidden Scarecrow!**

**There is something undoubtedly unusual about the deaths of the University Dean and the Four Regents. Use whatever clues you can gather to find out why they were killed and help apprehend the individual who is responsible.**

**Reward: 100,000 EXP, New Function**

**Failure: Torture, Imprisonment, and/or Death**

* * *

_"Well this just got more serious and no option to deny either…"_

"Well, that sucks." White Rabbit said as she heard what Barbara said from my phone, but she soon shrugged before bringing me close. "We were about to do something weren't we?"

I looked at her in amusement, "After hearing that 5 people died, you are still in the mood for sex?"

"It's sad, but it has nothing to do with me." She stroked my face before putting on a thoughtful look, "Though it does remind me of something I have to do later on…"

I looked at her oddly, "5 dead people reminds you about your daily activities? What do you do when Jaina lets you out while she is doing her own thing?"

The white-haired woman suddenly decided that the kitchen lights were more interesting, "Hey did you know that light-emitting diodes (LEDs) can initially cost more than traditional incandescent bulbs, however during their lifetime they save you money because they use less energy?"

I narrowed my eyes at her before bending her over the kitchen table, "What naughty activities have you been up to?"

The woman's breath rate increased as her face became flushed, "I-I've been a bad rabbit. Please punish me!"

My mouth twisted into a smile as I gazed upon the rabbit woman's form. She was wearing the same revealing clothes that she usually wore: A white Corset, white gloves that extended past her elbows, thigh-high boots, and underwear, with a bunny tail attached, to protect her modesty.

All it took was for me to slip down her underwear and I gained access to her moist lower lips. The woman shook her ass in front of me and moved back to grind her bare ass over my pants. "Please, my body can't wait anymore..."

"I can never satisfy any of you can I?" I stated after I pulled down my pants, my 9.5 inches in its full glory. I glided it underneath her wet pussy lips, lathering it with her juices before I pushed it in gently. As every inch of my cock went inside her, my face could help but twist in pleasure at the sensation of her insides.

"Ohh yes! I feel too full!" The woman moaned as she began to move her body, bouncing her thick ass off my cock. I grabbed a handful of her bountiful ass cheeks and began to fuck her insides, my dick penetrating her deepest areas.

"Fuck your so tight!" I groaned as I felt her warm wet insides begin to constrict on my dick. Even after I'd fucked her with my tool so many times, she still remained so nice and tight. My dick seemed to shudder in pleasure every time it re-entered her body, kissing her womb with each thrust.

"Yes, my pussy is always tight for you babe! All my holes are for you to fuck!" Her words made me growl and I wrapped my hands below her breasts before standing up, her back pressed to my chest. The new position allowed me to penetrate deeper into her vagina, penetrating her womb and giving my tool even more pleasure.

"Yes! Right there! Give me more! Harder!" She screamed out with each thrust I made into her pussy from our upright position and I obliged. I picked up my speed, the sound of our skin smacking against each other echoing in the room. Her wet insides seemed to constrict in such a way as if to milk me of my seed, each little movement causing my balls to clench further.

I couldn't release before she did, so I decided to focus my mind on something else, like the bouncing fleshy orbs on Janina's chest. I grabbed them roughly and squeezed causing her to moan as I enjoyed the sensation of my hands singing into the warm flesh pillows.

"Yes play with my tits...Squeeze them harder!" I smirked and lightly pinched her nipple causing her body to seize up as her pussy suddenly clamped down harder than it had before. "N-no my nipples…"

I enjoyed her sweet moans as my balls slapped against her from each thrust I made. The tightness and warmness from her insides caused my dick to twitch in an impending release, however before I could coat her insides white, I pinched her nipples again causing her body to shudder.

"I-I'm about to cum..." She screamed as her insides quivered and moved erratically around my cock, seeking to milk me from the intense pleasure it was giving. I didn't fight the amazing sensation and sheathed my dick into Janina's womb. The sudden attack caused Jaina to release all over my cock, but that was all that was needed to drive me over the edge. With a silent roar, I clenched my balls and released my thick warm cum inside of her, filling up her womb and causing some to spill out from our connection.

The amount I had released had caused her stomach to protrude slightly, but the sight instantly reactivated my dick while it was still sheathed within her. Her voice of pleasure as she felt my dick regrow inside her soured me on to continue, so I walked to the couch, with us still attached, and laid her down on the sofa, our chests facing each other.

"P-please…again…" she intoned with short breaths. I took in her sexy flushed gaze and her eyes which shone with lust before kissing her on the lips. We battled against each other as our tongues fought for dominance, and enjoyed the taste of each other's mouths. I moved inside her, out lips still connected, causing her to squeal in delight.

The sloppy sounds created from our copulation made me enjoy her body even more. I grabbed a handful of her ass and squeezed it tightly, reveling in the sensations my hands were experiencing. Her body seemed to enjoy the sensation as well as her pussy walls anchored my dick into her, refusing to let it escape from its scalding, tight, damp embrace.

I stopped kissing the woman, moving my head to her appetizing large orbs and began to suck on her breasts, lightly biting the tip of her nipples.

"Ohh yes, Will! Fuck!" She screamed as she wrapped her arms around my neck and her legs around my torso, preventing my escape. She pushed my head deeper into her breasts, encouraging me to enjoy more of her perfect tits. As I sucked in one, I used a free hand to knead the other, savoring the feelings my hands were transmitting.

Her scorching hot hole eventually became too much for me to handle causing my balls to clinch dangerously. Before I came, however, I suddenly sucked on her breasts hard.

"N-Noooo!" She screamed as her pussy sprayed fluids all over. I enjoyed her pleasurable moans before grunting and cumming inside her. It was almost as if her insides had a mind of their own as they wrapped around my dick tightly, forcing it to produce more of its seed for reproduction. The experience must have caused my balls to suddenly generate even more sperm as I continued to spray thick ropes of cum inside her body.

I could feel her body twitch every time I spurted into her and after a few minutes of nonstop ejaculation, I slowly removed myself from her, marveling at what I had done. Semen flowed outside her quivering pussy like a river, making a puddle on the couch and leaving her mumbling in delight.

"I love…Will's…giant cock." She said before hey body suddenly arched and she came, her release mixing with my fluids before they sprayed out everywhere. The sight made me widen my eyes and my member straightened from its previous slackened position.

My breath became rougher and I could sense that my reasoning wouldn't last with this sexy erotic woman tempting me. "If you love my cock so much…" I stated, sitting down on the couch with my dick fully elongated, "Then take it."

The woman looked at my tool with half-lidded eyes before she smiled dazedly and swallowed it in her mouth, my dick hitting the back of her throat.

"Fuck!" I screamed before holding the back of her head. White Rabbit gave a slutty smile before bobbing her head frantically, sucking me off as if I was her favorite treat. Her fingers began to massage my balls, encouraging them to produce more reproductive essence, and causing me to lean back in ecstasy.

I could feel the woman use her teeth to gently scrape my dick as she blew me and I couldn't help but try to shove my dick further back into her throat. As my dick twitched from the combination of her hot wet throat, slurry expression and the fondling of my balls, the woman gently squeezed my family jewels. They seized up before my dick couldn't hold back anymore.

I sent my hot cum down her throat. She gulped it like a pro and continued to massage my balls, encouraging them to produce more of her favorite meal. They seemed to respond to her request and I could feel another round of cum build up before my dick sprayed it into her mouth. I had to close my eyes at the immense pleasure I received and gently caressed her head as she continued to suck my dick.

After milking me of every drop, she released my dick with a 'pop' and turned around. "Please don't leave this one empty," She said as she spread apart her asscheeks, giving me the view of her twitching asshole. I stroked my cock and lining it up against her causing her body to shudder and her pussy leaked more juices.

With no hesitation, I penetrated her tight blazing anus, savoring the feeling of its insides. I slowly moved in and out of her, making sure to fully experience the interior of ass as it massaged my cock. I could feel her constricting her anal walls around my dick before started to move in tandem with me, the rhythm maximizing our pleasure.

I pushed in as deeply as I could, trying to experience every part of her anus. I could feel the warm walls convulsing around my cock, encouraging me to move with more passion. My balls smacked against her body with each thrust creating a pleasurable sensation from the contact and causing the tip of my tool to twitch.

I continued to enjoy White Rabbit's inner walls while watching her eyes roll to the back of her head and her tongue sticking out of her mouth in ecstasy. I inwardly smirked proudly at my accomplishment before wrapping my arms around her and sheathing my dick completely in her ass.

The sudden forcefulness caused the woman to moan quietly before she squirted on the couch. I let the pleasurable feeling of her anal walls constricting me to overwhelm my senses and with a groan of pleasure, I painted her insides white with my seed. I stayed inside her warm bowels while enjoying how amazing it felt as cum continued to spurt out of my cock. After about a minute of constant ejaculation, I eventually pulled out of her asshole and watched as my seed dribbled from her puckered anus. Her body constantly shuddered and her pussy consistently sprayed fluids from the pleasure she had received, however, her body eventually slackened and slumped to the couch.

**You have gained 2500 EXP!**

**You have gained +2 Stat points**

"Ohh..." The glossy-eyed woman moaned from having her sexual energy extracted from her. I used my water manipulation to quickly clean her off before I sat down on the couch and held her body close to mine.

I looked at her sleeping expression and admired how beautiful she was. I couldn't help but caress her cheek and kiss her lips softly. I simply laid down on the couch, allowing her head to rest up against my chest and relaxed with her. Eventually, however, she began to stir before groggily opening her eyes.

"You're up quicker than I thought you would be," I stated as she slowly lifted herself.

The woman looked at me with a smirk, "I'm getting used to surviving a session with you." She stated as she leaned into me, wrapping her arms around my neck and kissing my lips. I caressed her back as I responded to her in kind, keeping our lips connected with closed eyes.

Eventually, The White-haired Jaina broke apart before looking into my eyes and smiling. She suddenly started undressing, removing the little articles of clothing she had, before responding to my questioning look, "You want to join me?"

"Is that even a question?" I then followed suit, removing my clothes as well and laying on the couch. She moved on top of me and wrapped her arms around my back, our naked bodies melded together. I enjoyed the sensation of her wonderful warm body pressed up against mine and absently ran my fingers through her hair.

Man, I was going to raze her all night.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

Not much happened in the days following the news about the deaths of the University Dean and the regents. The campus had decided to cancel classes for the remainder of the week which allowed me to get in a little bit more training than usual on Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday. I had managed to train up my skills a little bit more while also leveling up and studying in the library. For the most part, my routine had remained the same with the only change being that yesterday, Jaina had told me that everything was set up and had given me access to the private offshore account she had created.

* * *

**Accounts**

**Deposit Accounts: $8,615**

**Savings: $7,000**

**Checking: $1,615**

**Offshore Account: $12,875**

**Total: $21,490**

* * *

Now I didn't have to worry about getting arrested or something for having money I shouldn't have. I did wonder, however, if using my **ID** to make money was illegal.

Where did the money come from anyway?

I felt that it was better not to know, so I dismissed those thoughts and continued with my inner monologue.

These few days hadn't been enough time for Tracey to glean enough information about the ringleader of the Loan Shark business that had screwed with my crappy home. The good news, however, was that Tracey was well regarded in Penguin's criminal empire and well trusted, so she had the freedom to go places without any suspicion being placed on her. This all translated to: She could have sex with me anytime since she had the freedom to move.

You can bet your children that she did.

While training in the **ID** these last few days, I had mainly just focused on practicing my skills as much as possible on the zombies. Due to my poor mana capacity, I had to constantly practice my meditation skill to replenish myself fast enough for me to continuously kill zombies. It was, however, helpful to me and due to my **[Undead Slayer]** title, killing zombies became easier. The downside of this was that I didn't get to practice my skills as often since they collapsed from only a couple attacks, so there were times I took the title off to get a little bit more experience. All of this progress, however, paled in comparison to the greatest reward I had gotten a couple of days ago.

* * *

**ID: Create (Active) Lvl 2 [12.50%]: Used to create instant dungeons. Instant dungeons are 'mirrors' of the real world that you can travel and train. Since they are mirrors of the actual world when you exit the ID, you'll find yourself in the same area you were at in the ID. Stronger instant dungeons may be created at higher levels.**

**Available Instant Dungeons:**

**-Empty ID [Monsters: None]**

**-Zombie ID [Monsters: Zombies]**

**-Cost: 200 MP**

**(WARNING: Cannot be activated in battle)**

**Can be used: 2x per day**

* * *

I could now finally use my** ID** skills twice per day which meant that I could save an extra use for emergencies while still having one that I could use for my training. I wondered when I would get any more dungeons added to my list or even if I would, but I figured that wouldn't matter until it happened.

Aside from that, most of my time had been spent in the library to amass some more knowledge. Barbara hadn't been there the past few days, however, which had slightly concerned me so I had called her, eventually finding out that she decided to stay home to support her dad who had been stressing from the case. It made sense though, after all, the entire case was odd, to begin with mainly because they had all died on the same day. The fact that they hadn't found any leads or clues meant that the killer had done a good job of covering his tracks.

"What about that teacher of yours? What was his name again? Joseph Crow?" I asked the redhead woman across from me. It was currently Saturday and Barbara had texted me saying that she was heading to the library just to let me know that she was there if I decided to come by. Of course, since it was the weekend and I didn't have anything to do except for train and study, I had obliged and made my way over. After our usual bout of chess, I decided to probe a little bit to see how much headway the police had made in these last few days, and who better to ask than the daughter of the police chief?

"You mean Jonathan Crane?" She asked looking at me in amusement before shaking her head, "I had already told my dad about the guy, his messed up teaching methods and the fact that the Dean and Board members had already suspended him before and were even thinking about expelling him."

"And?" I asked in interest.

The woman sighed, "While he does have a motive, the problem is that he has a perfect alibi during the expected time of the murder."

"Wait, but didn't it take place in the middle of the night? Where could he possibly have been that he would have an alibi at that time of day?"

"Supposedly, he was touring a Haunted house, one of the ones that open up past midnight," Barbara replied simply.

My face slightly twitched, "Right, because that's what a completely normal and sane individual would be doing at noon."

Barbara shrugged helplessly, "Normal or not doesn't mean anything in the face of evidence. It's suspicious, yes, but the police can't do anything until they have some form of evidence linking him to the murders which they don't have. That's not even mentioning the fact that the murders occurred in all of their homes at around the same time, so unless Crane can duplicate himself somehow, it's a bust."

"...You know this world has flying aliens and half-naked women with invisible jets?"

She rolled her eyes, "Funny, but his medical record is clean, no traces of anything odd in his DNA."

I whistled in appreciation, "Your dad is thorough."

"He's lived in this world long enough to make sure that these things are checked out as well. Unfortunately, it doesn't help when nothing pops up." She finished tiredly.

We lapsed into silence for a moment before I asked, "Hired a hitman?"

"It is possible, but unless he hired a hitman that could duplicate himself or 4 hitmen who have the same murder M.O., we're still on square one."

I knit my brows, "How did they die anyway?"

Barbara looked into my eyes before responding," A poison of some sort, most likely a gaseous substance since trace amounts of it were found in all the victim's lungs. Why do you even want to know all of this anyway?"

"Just trying to help brainstorm," I said simply. "I'm not sure I feel any more safe than usual with a murderer on the loose that's targeting people from the school I go to."

She looked at me searchingly before sighing, I think she had been doing that a lot lately, "Don't worry too much about it Will, I'm sure you will be fine. Just leave all the work to my dad and his partners and I'm sure that they'll turn something up eventually, no need to stress yourself out."

I nodded but of course, my mind was thinking differently. It was difficult to know whether or not the Regents killed were the same ones who had decided to fire Crane, after all, the Board of Regents was made of about 8 or so people. Who knew which ones decided to lay off the Professor?

Sure the police could ask the remaining ones, but that wouldn't change the fact that there wasn't any evidence ousting that messed up Psychology teacher. Furthermore, any evidence the police found would not be helping me complete my quest and I didn't want to ask Barbara too many questions about the case, she was probably suspicious enough.

Honestly, the only reason I thought it was that Professor was simply because I had absolutely no other leads to go on in response to their murders and I wasn't a detective so trying to dig up information about the victims would not work out. That's not even mentioning the legality of the issue of interfering with a police case; I couldn't just go beat up random suspects, so I would just focus on the one closest to me. I also didn't believe that I would be given a quest with zero chance of completing it.

From what Barbara had told me about that guy, the psychology professor had a lot of issues in the head. While that may not be enough evidence to convict him, it was enough evidence to convince me that he probably had something to do with this. To be honest, the worst-case scenario is that he was innocent all along and I had been chasing shadows, after all, I didn't plan on making a move until I knew with about 80% certainty that my target was at fault.

If it still turned out that I was wrong, then I would just have to make sure my identity wasn't leaked. I didn't necessarily care if someone like Robin saw my face, after all, I was a single individual in a crowd of many who didn't stand out…except for my abilities. I didn't doubt he could find me if he wanted to, but as long as I stayed quiet and didn't use any of the abilities he had seen me use, I don't think he would bother. However, this entire thought process led me down to a single, dark, inescapable path…

_"I might need a costume…"_

Or not! Maybe I could just wear a mask? No, but I would have to make sure that my whole body is covered. I'm not sure how many black people in Gotham had mystical abilities, but I wasn't going to jinx anything by leaving my skin visible. And then there was my voice, but there was not much I could do about that other than improvise.

Honestly, I felt that I was being paranoid, but you never know who could be watching because if Big Brother had its eyes out, then it would be prudent to err on the side of caution.

_"I think I've been reading about too many conspiracy theories…"_

"…Will."

I snapped myself from my thoughts and found Barbara staring at me suspiciously. "You've been zoned out for a while, what exactly is going on through your head?"

"Nothing."

She narrowed her eyes, "and I get the uneasy feeling that you are thinking of doing something incredibly stupid."

I scoffed, "Please, I'm almost as smart as….you." I trailed off at the end.

* * *

**Name: Barbara Joan Gordon**

**Title: Prodigious Intellectual**

**Race: Human**

**Level: Lvl 30**

**HP: 1,500/1,500**

**SP: 1,450/1,450**

**STR: 28**

**VIT: 30**

**DEX: 30**

**INT: 65**

**WIS: 35**

**CHA: 46**

**LUCK: 10**

* * *

**Name: William Meyers**

**Title: [Undead Slayer]**

**Race: Homo Magi (Incubus)**

**Level: Lvl 29 Next Level: 3,275/46,500**

**HP: 1076/1076 Regen: (15.77) per Minute**

**MP: 1633/1633 Regen: (22.37) per Minute**

**STR: 32**

**VIT: 35**

**DEX: 27**

**INT: 55.4**

**WIS: 51**

**CHA: 60**

**LUCK: 5**

**Stat Points: 170**

**USD: $21,490**

* * *

_"Her level and intelligence increased that much in just a week? Just what was she studying…"_

That being said, I really should get to using up these stat points...eventually. I liked the feeling of amassing wealth and spending a crap ton of it all at once. It helped that I had a steady supply of stat points in the form of women.

"Forget I said anything." For those words never came out of my mouth. I then continued, "Point is that there is absolutely nothing you have to worry about from me." I said, reclining into the chair.

"Why doesn't that fill me with certainty?"

"It's your overactive imagination."

She paused and looked at me, "I get the feeling that you wouldn't listen to me even if I told you not to do something."

I swear we had this conversation before.

"But regardless...don't do anything to endanger your life. Please."

I looked at her for a moment before nodding, "I can promise you that I won't try to kill myself, I'm too young and handsome to die yet."

Speaking of which, I had gotten along to take a good look at myself in the mirror and needless to say, I was impressed. I had an almost perfect build, well-defined muscles, amazing posture, a streamlined body, and I had even grown a few inches, standing at 6 feet.

Yeah, I was jacking myself off, but it was warranted masturbation.

That being said, it was odd that I never really got comments about it from Barbara at least. The other women were already completely enthralled by me so it wouldn't surprise me if they didn't notice me growing a second dick or something. To be honest I hoped that I didn't grow any taller than this and I also hoped my muscles didn't get disgustingly large either.

Barbara snickered, "I have no idea where your confidence…comes…from…" she trailed off as I gave her my most charming smile that my 60 CHA would allow and combined with my almost flawless face…

"Forget I said anything." She replied with a sigh before looking at me sharply, "But seriously-"

"Don't worry." I started, cutting her off, "I'm not going to do anything that will endanger my life."

The redhead looked in my eyes searchingly before sighing again and leaning back into her chair.

I went back to my work, my hand flying across the notebook as some ideas came to mind. Every now and again I would pause and scrunch my brows in thought before crossing out what I wrote and trying again. I was thinking about new techniques or applications of magic that I could use, but some of my wilder idea's didn't really seem feasible nor were they necessarily safe to experiment with.

I highly doubted trying to magically cause a nuclear fission or fusion reaction would end well with me. I don't even know how I would even begin to undertake such a thing.

That being said, at least my mind was stimulated to try to think a little more outside the confines of the "physical" and more into the "metaphysical".

A moment of silence formed between Barbara and me, the only sound audible being that of the ticking clock in the background. It was only after a long while that I kind of felt something and I looked up to see Barabara glancing at me speculatively.

I blinked. "Can I help you?"

She quickly blinked, seemingly a little absent-minded, before she replied. "No...Well maybe." She tapped her finger on the table and furtively glanced at my face before she stopped fidgeting. "Do you have any plans tomorrow?"

Well well…

My brows couldn't help but jump in interest as I smirked, mildly amused. "I can't say that I had anything planned for certain. I'm curious why you want to know about my day to day affairs though?"

"Don't pretend." She said with an adorable scowl. "You know exactly what I'm going to ask you next."

I sighed helplessly. "I honestly have no idea what you could want to ask. To be honest, I have a very difficult time communicating with women in general and I find them difficult to approach, let alone understand." I flashed her a smile "You'll need to spell it out for me."

She lightly bit her lip before asking. "Tomorrow a friend of mine is coming over to perform a magic act. She is great at what she does and she invited me over to watch her on stage so I figured I would ask if you wanted to go with me."

I blinked at the proposal.

I wondered if her friend knew actual magic or if it was just some cheap parlor tricks.

That being said, I stared at her for a few moments, taking small bits of pleasure as I watched her body language become increasingly anxious until the point where she couldn't hold back anymore.

"Well?" She asked, sounding a bit worried.

Figuring that I shouldn't torment this innocent individual anymore, I simply shrugged, "Sure."

She froze, "Wait that's it?" She asked, somewhat annoyed, "Why did you take so long to reply then?"

"It got you riled up didn't it?"

Her eyes widened, "You're so…Ugh!" She exclaimed in mild frustration, though I could tell that most of it weren't truly genuine.

I chuckled a bit at her expense before asking. "Where should we meet up? And at what time?"

She looked at me angrily though I knew she was faking it. "My house, I'll text you the address…meet me at 4:30 if that works for you."

"That works perfectly," I said as I flashed her a grin. "You know, I'm not sure it's healthy to scowl so much. It ruins such a beautiful face." I stated in amusement.

She just gave me a hard look.

I put on a thoughtful expression before I grinned, "I think I know how to get rid of it though."

Barbara slightly perked before she beamed, "You're right, beating you in chess always makes me feel better."

"…Why do you always assume you'll beat me?" I asked with a strained smile.

She flipped her hair and looked at me in amusement, "Because you haven't beaten me yet. Now stop stalling and get out your phone, beating you in chess is just what the doctor ordered."

"I think you need to get a new doctor…"

"Ohh be quiet."

**-DC: Gamer-**

_"What to do…"_ I thought as I walked through the streets of Gotham. Gordon and I played a couple of rounds of chess before resuming our usual study schedule. After a couple of hours, I parted ways with her, bidding her goodbye. Since today was Saturday, I didn't have work so pretty much, the day was all mine to do with it how I saw fit.

Maybe I could get a head start on my quest? That was truly the only reason I was so adamant about stalking Crow or Crane or whatever, he was the only lead I had. But I still did need not only information about where the guy lived but also *shudders* a costume. Where did all those superheroes get their costumes anyway? Was there like some super tailor that made them the suits or did it automatically come with the job?

Well regardless, a costume would be useless if I didn't actually need to use it and I would only need to use it if I had to protect my identity when I was doing something not strictly legal, like stalking Joseph or Jonathan or whatever. The only issue was that I didn't know anything about the man such as the important fact about where he lived, so I would have to locate him.

_"Good thing I know a girl…"_ and with that thought, I took out my phone and called Tracey. She worked for one of the largest crime bosses in Gotham, so I did not doubt that she could get information as long as she tried to look.

_"William? I didn't expect you to call. What's going on?"_

"Hello beautiful, you know how it is, same old, same old. How's my lovely blond doing this fine afternoon?"

_"…alright what do you want?"_

I paused. "I didn't even say I wanted anything…yet."

I could almost feel her eye roll on the other side of the phone, _"You didn't have to, I could tell from your tone and your cheesy opener."_

"Can't a guy just want to check up on a girl?"

_"In the last three days, whenever you have called to check up on me, which is very sweet of you to do, by the way, you always start by asking if I'm safe. Since you already called me earlier today, I'm assuming you need something."_

I smiled while holding the phone, "I'm sorry to dump this on top of you, but I do need your help locating someone. I hope that Penguin doesn't screw you over if he finds out you're helping me."

I could hear her chuckle behind the phone before she replied, _"You're a sweet kid, but don't worry about me. The only thing that I've done that might be considered betrayal would be sleeping with you, but truthfully the man has had time for neither me nor the skanks he keeps around him. Anyways who do you need information on?"_

"Jacob Craw, wait no, Jonathan Crane. He's a psychology professor at Gotham University…or was."

_"Hmm, the name doesn't sound familiar so I suppose he isn't someone deep in the underworld, but I'll see what I can get for you either way. It's easier to dig up information about regular people anyway, but what exactly do you need his information for? If you don't mind me asking."_

I scratched the side of my face as I replied, "To be honest, I suspect him of murder and I want to confirm if my hunch is correct. If not then there's not much I can do."

_"Can I ask why you care?"_

"It will benefit me in some way, though I can't explain to you how."

_"Well, we all have our secrets. Give me a day and I should have something for you."_

Air was exhaled from my lungs as I lightly sighed, "Really Tracey, I have no idea how I would go about this if I didn't have you. How can I repay you?"

_"Well…give me a little more of your time in bed and I think we can work something out."_

I smiled despite myself, "Now I feel like I'm the one getting rewarded."

_"What can I say? I prefer you to repay me by doing something we both enjoy."_

My body stopped moving for a moment before I took a deep breath, "When I come over today, be aware that I may be unable to hold myself back from fucking you unconscious the moment I see you."

_"Ohh? Such bold words, I can't wait to have you back them up. Regardless, I'll see you later today so in the meantime keep yourself safe and try not to do anything stupid."_

"You're not the first person to tell me that." I said rolling my eyes, "but don't worry I'll be fine, after all, I wouldn't want to miss our night."

_"And neither would I. I'll see you later."_ And with that, we hung up.

I would eventually get information on the man, so now I had to focus on my disguise...

_"A hoodie, gloves and a mask…yep all set."_

Now with my costume complete, I needed to figure out how to spend my Saturday…hmmm…My mind went through a few things before one of them stuck. I quickly looked through my inventory and found what I was looking for: A kunai with a note attached to it.

_"Talia Al Ghul…"_ I thought while twirling the knife. The woman was incredibly beautiful and 100% a Milf, but she was just as deadly if her leading an assassin organization was anything to go by. Too bad my need for training and Incubus blood trumped my logic, so after quickly reading the address presented on the slip of paper, I decided to make my way towards it.

I had no idea what the leader of a group of assassins was doing opening up a Dojo and I had a feeling that going there was one of those "stupid" things that Barbara and Tracey had been warning me against doing, but YOLO. With a few turns and shortcuts, I eventually arrived at the address.

The dojo was small, but seemed to be newly refurbished and was located in the 'decent' part of town which made it pretty inconspicuous. I looked around and scratched my head as I wondered if I should knock or something, after all, the building had like small panel windows and a wooden door but nothing else.

"Oh well, you only live once." And with that, I moved to open the door. Surprisingly it was unlocked and it made me wonder if they were worried about security in this place…until I remembered that it was run by assassins. That also explained the moderate pinging of my danger sense that had been going off when I had been coming towards here.

"I'm coming in…" I intoned as I made my promise true. The interior of the building was pretty simple in design: just wood floorboards and a bunch of mats. There were also a variety of weapons lined up on one side of the wall and I couldn't tell if they were real or fake.

_"Most likely real though…"_ I thought before turning my gaze and scanning the room since there seemed to be no one here even though I could still feel my danger sense pinging. It was then that as I walked around I noticed that there was a door that had been hidden from view on the front left corner of the room with a meter long path leading towards it. I hadn't noticed it before simply due to my angle in correlation with it earlier.

As I was about to approach it, I heard footsteps coming up from below and the sounds of 2 individuals as well, both of whom sounded familiar.

"Mother, I'm glad that you have decided to lend your aid in protecting Father's city, but you should be more cautious in your actions. The recent breakout at Arkham, orchestrated by Bane, has allowed all the worst to be brought back in this city and even he is now back in the streets."

"Your worries are well-founded my son, but unneeded. You should not forget who I am nor who you are. Now come, we have a guest to attend to."

"A guest?"

_"That's me, but how did she even know…and that other voice…"_ I wasn't surprised to hear Talia's voice among the two, after all, she was the one who invited me here. What I was surprised about was the second voice because I knew I had heard it before and quite recently in fact.

_"No way is that…"_

I stepped back away from the door as the footsteps came closer and in but a moment, it opened. Talia Al Ghul still looked like a MILF (And the fact that she had a son made that comment credible.) as she was wearing a white shirt that only reached above her belly button with tight-fitting brown pants. The shirt showed off her arms and a little bit of cleavage as well while the sleeves were only loosely attached to the rest of her shirt.

The surprising appearance was that of Robin himself who appeared right behind Talia, with him still being in his uniform.

_"Wait, so Robin's mom is the leader of an Assassination Organization…at least that explains why he's so strong for his age."_

His eyes widened in recognition, before he scowled, "You…! Why are you here?"

"Ohh don't be like that birdie, I thought we hit it off pretty well after our last excursion together. Aren't we like, tight buddies now?" I asked in amusement.

His eyes narrowed, "You aren't my buddy, you aren't my friend and you couldn't even be considered an acquaintance-"

"Ohh please." I started, rolling my eyes, "You left me to handle 40 odd armed and dangerous individuals while you played cat and mouse with the female condom, I'd say we are plenty acquainted."

Robin shrugged, "You survived, didn't you? And with only a few bruises."

"…I cracked a rib."

"And I've broken my bones as many times as you are old." He stated apathetically, before tilting his head, "…what's a condom?"

"What exactly are you teaching my son?" Talia asked in amusement and mock anger at the same time.

"You…" I shook my head, "How is it that you allow your kid to go around beating up gangsters and dangerous criminals, but you don't teach him about adult life." I made motions with my fingers as I asked

"I know how children are conceived." Robin interrupted, "I simply don't understand what a 'condom' has to do with it."

I returned my gaze to the woman who looked to be trying to laugh and keep a serious face at the same time. "You don't teach him about safe sex either?"

She looked at me ill humoredly, "If it bothers you so much, then why don't you teach him about it."

I opened my mouth, before pausing causing both of them to look at me curiously. "…I don't think I'm the most appropriate individual to teach him about safe sex." I'd never actually used a condom when I was making love to my women…oh dear, I hoped they had plan B...

Talia looked at me in interest before licking her lips while Robin just pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance, "Look, that's not important right now, what is important is what you are doing here."

"I got invited," I said pulling out the kunai. I could see Robin tense for a fraction of a second before he relaxed and examined the knife, no doubt noting the note attached to it.

He looked at it speculatively, probably unable to read the note from where he was standing, "By who?"

"That would be me," Talia spoke up, centralizing our attention on her. "I found him interesting, so I decided to extend my welcome."

Robin put on a thoughtful look before looking at me, "Now I remember, there's a lot of things that we have to talk about…what's your name again?"

"Just call me William or Will," I stated simply

He raised a brow, "You're very forthcoming with your information."

"And you would probably stalk me all the way home to find out if I didn't tell you, wouldn't you?"

Granted, I could always just vanish into my **ID** to throw anyone on my trail off, but that would only make him _more_ suspicious.

"…I would have done no such thing."

"Very convincing." I stated before shaking my head, "There's nothing to talk about, I have some unique skills, to say the least, but it's not like I plan to do something stupid like rob a bank with them or anything. You won't have to worry about me making any trouble." "Anytime soon at least."

Those last words were left unsaid.

Robin narrowed his eyes, "We will see about that, but we aren't done here and I don't trust you."

I simply shrugged, "Then there's nothing more I can do right now to convince you. All I ask is that you and Batman don't…harass…me…" I paused as I just realized something and looked deeply at Robin before staring at Talia.

They both looked confused at my sudden change before Talia spoke up, "Is there anything wrong?"

I paused, looking at her, "Yeah…if you are the mom then-" I turned back towards Robin, "who is the dad?"

Talia raised a brow at the question while Damien looked at me, a frown on his face. "That's none of your concern."

However, my mind was elsewhere. From the expressions on their faces, I could assume that 'Dad' was still alive. If Robin was Batman's protege and Talia trusted Batman with her son enough to allow them to fight armed and dangerous men, then that meant that they had to be close and I mean very close.

Suddenly I was enlightened, "You know what? You are correct, I don't want to know." What the hell would I gain from knowing that anyway? Absolutely nothing I wanted to get myself involved in, that was for sure.

"My god, next time I should listen when someone tells me not to do something stupid. Why did I decide to come here again? Ohh yeah training and hormones…" I hadn't even been here 10 minutes and I already felt like I had entered something troublesome.

Talia suddenly asked a question, breaking Robin and I from our conversation, "I'm very interested in hearing the story about how you two met. What was that about facing a large group of armed individuals?"

Robin shrugged, "There's not much to say, Mother. My target was escaping so I used him as bait to draw the attention of the group. It was much more efficient than beating them first."

"Hey…"

"You said you wanted to help." Robin replied with a 'what do you want me to do?' shrug before continuing, "And so I allowed you to do so."

"By making me a scapegoat?"

"You never specified how you wanted to help, and I felt that since you were so confident in your skills, a few tens of armed assailants would be no issue for you."

My expression twitched.

"Anyways regardless." Robin continued, turning to face his mom, "I came here to check in and warn you Mother, so please be safe."

Talia smiled, "You worry too much." She replied ruffling his hair. "And tell him that I said 'Thank you.'"

Robin smiled before pushing her hand away. "And as for you-" Robin stated, turning to face me, "Don't do anything stupid or I'll have to come for you."

I sighed, "Yeah yeah, I understand. Don't you have something important to do? Didn't you say something about some Slade guy a few days ago?"

Robbin narrowed his eyes before turning away with a _tsk_ "Just stay out of trouble."

And with that, he exited the premises.

There was a slight silence between just Talia and I before I broke the ice, "…So you're married huh?" I never said I was good at it.

Talia looked at me in amusement. "You sound disappointed?" She asked with mirth before shaking her head, "No, I am not. Our relationship didn't and probably will never work out, so we've moved on."

Interesting.

"So what now?" I asked.

What I didn't expect was for Talia to suddenly smile before walking up to me enticingly, and wrapping her arms around my neck. "You know I find it interesting that you can handle a group of armed thugs even when you have no discernible training." She stated, pressing her breasts up against my chest.

I gulped slightly, trying to keep my mind from wandering, "How do you know that I have no training?"

She smirked as she edged me towards a wall, "From your lack of stance and your form which is full of openings. You have a good posture, but your guard is always relaxed. From the way you walk and move, I can already tell that you've never trained in self-defense or any other form of combat which begs the question-" suddenly, my back was up against the wall, Talia pressing her soft body against mine and looking at me with a seductive smile. "How did you ever survive that encounter?"

My breath slightly increased in rate as I took in her amazing scent and the feel of her ample breasts pushed against me, "…I'm just that good."

The woman beamed at me before stroking my cheek with her finger, "Is that so? There are only a handful of scenarios I can think of that would allow someone under trained in combat to beat multiple fighters at once."

The woman raised her thigh against the wall and leaned into me, whispering into my ear with her soft voice, "You either took them apart from long-range, incapacitated them with a weapon before beating them, or you used area of effect attacks such as a grenade or some other kind of skill."

I could feel my member begin to rise at her performance and I couldn't help but wrap my arms around her waist, taking in the feel of her smooth soft skin, "I may not have any fighting experience…" I started, whispering into her ear, "But I have a lot of experience in certain areas of adult life." I subconsciously activated my Lustful Aura, intent on ravishing this MILF in my arms, however, before my wishes could be actualized.

My whole world turned upside down.

I suddenly found my back suddenly slammed into the floor causing the air to escape my lungs as I gasped slightly. The force of the landing had created a booming 'thud' to echo out in the small room and for a moment my eyes lost focus.

**-50**

**[William Meyers]**

**HP: 1026/1076**

_"Ow..."_

"I assume you came here not just to flirt but to train." Talia al Ghul stated, placing a heel at my throat, "And so this is lesson number 1: never let your enemy get too close, especially if they are more skilled. The only thing you will receive in that endeavor is a body bag for your corpse."

The dangerous assassin removed her heel from my neck and stepped back a couple of paces before regarding me seriously, "Now get up so that we can continue. I saw a lot of potential in you when I met you for the first time and I will not let you squander it."

I raised myself from the hardwood floor before looking at the woman disgruntledly, "I don't think I signed up for this."

"No, you didn't." Was all she said before she blitzed me at high speed.

My danger senses blared at me to take action, so I quickly raised my arms in front of me to tank the incoming attack. But it never came.

As soon as my danger sense stopped I put down my arms and looked ahead in trepidation, only to find there was no one there. My eyes widened as I felt an unholy premonition which was proven correct as my Detect Danger skill suddenly screamed at me.

I tried to twist my body away from the suspected attack, however, I was too slow to react and was rewarded with a vicious impact on my back. I swear something cracked as I flew forward, my body arching from the attack.

**-50**

**[William Meyers]**

**HP: 976/1076**

I groaned on the ground as I heard Talia speak, "Lesson number 2: In any fight, never lose sight of your opponent or your target. When you raised your guard, your arms were covering your line of sight. Any decent combatant will capitalize on that and in a life and death situation, you will be killed."

I sighed before standing up and getting into the best boxing stance I could…at least I think it was a decent enough stance. I made sure that my arms weren't blocking my line of sight and I Observed the woman. The last time I had tried this, I had been too low a level to glean any information, but with my level 25 Observe, I was now able to view people 45 levels above me which meant, I would be able to see something.

* * *

**Name: Talia al Ghul**

**Title: League of Assassins Leader**

**Race: Human**

**Level: Lvl 50**

**HP: 3,750/3,750**

**SP: 3,750/3,750**

**STR: 75**

**VIT: 75**

**DEX: 100**

**INT: 75**

**WIS: 70**

**CHA: 95**

**LUCK: 10**

**Talia Al Ghul is the current leader of the League of assassins after her father passed away. Because of the damage, he caused with his methods of changing the world, she has decided to take a different approach to improve the world, starting by helping Gotham.**

**She finds you slightly amusing, attractive, interesting…and she's right behind you.**

* * *

_"Ohh fuck me."_

"And for the final lesson of today…" Talia's voice sounded out behind me.

My body seized up as a terrifyingly foreboding feeling welled up inside me. I hurriedly tried to move out of the way.

But it was too late.

"Dodge."

**-DC: Gamer-**

"You've done well for your first day of training, I had no idea you could keep going for 2 hours straight. I knew there was something special in you."

I took in deep breaths in exhaustion before answering her, "And, what would that be? My ability to run and dodge?"

I saw her shake her head with a smile before replying, "No, your perseverance, adaptability, and speed of improvement. In the first hour, I trained your reactions and your awareness both of which you improved upon faster than anyone I have seen in a long time." She paused, letting me take in her information, before continuing,

"But your improvements in Hand-to-hand combat in the second hour…" the assassin shook her head before regarding me with a sigh, "To be honest, I've never seen anyone improve so rapidly in their combat skills in a single day, so to say I'm surprised would be an understatement. I can truthfully say that I'm glad you allowed me to train you."

I sat up from my laid down position on the ground while regarding her, "Despite your methods, you're a good teacher. I don't think I would have learned as quickly if you weren't."

"The merit goes both ways." She started, shaking her head, "You have a talent for fighting William."

I strained a smile, "Thank you…" and it was then that I remembered something. "You know, you've never told me your name. What should I call you?" I knew her name from her status, but there hadn't been a time where anyone had outright stated it.

Talia lit up with a graceful smile. "My name is Talia Al Ghul, daughter of the demon, Ra's Al Ghul, but you may refer to me by my given name 'Talia'. However-" she looked at me strictly, "While we are training, you will refer to me as 'Sensei'."

"Sensei?" I asked curiously

"It means 'teacher' in Japanese." Was her reply. "Now then, we should prepare a training schedule for you to not let your talent go to waste. When are you available to train?"

I thought for a moment before replying, "My weeks are usually very busy, but I should be mostly free on the weekends. To be honest, though, that is also subject to change depending on the circumstances, but we can work something out if we exchange numbers; you know, communication and all that."

The woman looked at me in amusement, "And is the only reason you want my number is so that we can work out your schedule more efficiently?"

"…absolutely." Not

She chuckled before giving me her contact information. Hey, as long as she wasn't in a relationship, then there were no restrictions on me. After that, I stood up and dusted myself off before nodding towards her, "Thank you for the training today. Indeed, I've never taken any self-defense classes, so your help is truly welcome. Unfortunately, however, I do have a few other things I need to work on, so I'll have to take my leave."

"Don't worry about that." She said, shaking her head, "Just make sure that you continue to practice your forms and keep your body in shape. Tomorrow, we will continue, correct?"

"Sure," I said with a nod as rotated my sore shoulders before turning to leave-

"Soon, very soon, this city will suffer an unprecedented calamity. I hope at that time, you make the right choice."

I paused as I reached the door and turned around, my gaze laced with confusion. "What?"

Talia merely smiled and took a few steps towards me. "When the time comes, every single faction; hero or not, will do everything in their capacity to grasp onto some measure of control. This place will become a lawless war zone of immense proportions but we, the League, will be prepared." She stroked my cheek as she stood right in front of me, the sweet smell from her skin wafting off into my nose. "When you are faced with the choice of seeking refuge under a group, I hope you choose to side with us."

I blinked, not quite understanding what she was talking about. How was it even possible for this shithole to become even worse than it already was? Crime already ran rampant to an incredibly disproportionate degree. If there was truly an event that could cause this cesspool of criminal activity to deteriorate even further, then at that time Gotham would truly become…

No Man's Land.

That being said, my mind was having a hard time processing everything she was saying not only because I didn't quite understand it, but because the onset of my backed up lust was beginning to manifest itself in the form of my slowly hardening dick.

The sexy milf then removed her hand and stepped back. "Feel free to contact me with any questions you may have about your training or other things." She finished with an alluring smile. "Besides that, stay safe and try not to do something stupid."

Why did people keep telling me that

"I'll try…" I replied.

With that, I left the premises.

As soon as I had walked a sufficient enough distance that I was out of sight, my will power crumbled as the adrenaline drained from my body. All the pent up lust and fatigue came back to my body without mercy and I found my breath becoming tougher and my sight hazier. My mind, however, remained calm while my body displayed all the symptoms of a lust hungry beast.

_"That woman blue balled me so badly…"_ I thought as I made my way to a certain destination. That woman had left me unsatisfied after her seduction and the only reason I had been able to remain physically calm throughout the whole exercise was that the adrenaline and exercise had been keeping my body distracted.

Now that the exercise high had left me, however, all that was left was the sexual frustration of being denied a woman who had been within my reach.

_"I need Tracey and today is her day anyway. I just have to make it to her place and screw her brains out."_ She preferred I had sex with her at her place and not at one filled with other women, which made complete sense. However, even though it wasn't far from where I was, why did it feel like it was?

I trudged my way to her place, my bodily reactions to the prospect of sex making this an uncomfortable affair.

Suddenly, I stopped.

Despite me being more focused on satisfying my libido than the environment surrounding me, I couldn't help but focus on the scene in front of me. 5 guys were surrounding a girl in worn-down clothing who looked to be around 17 or so.

Really?

At this time of the day?!

I didn't even announce my arrival as I dashed up to the first individual and kicked him in the back.

_Brutally_

The force of the attack catapulted him to the wall of the building beside him where his body impacted it with an audible crack. Before the rest of them even had time to react, I whipped out both my hands towards the necks of the two guys closest to me and channeled my mana through them.

I ignored their cries of pain and anguish as lightning coursed through their veins from my** Lightnin Palm**. The remaining two seemed to finally realize that they were being attacked as one of them pulled out a gun.

My gaze remained apathetic to the situation as I squeezed the necks of the two individuals I was holding and brought them together in front of me to use them as a meat shield. The man must have hesitated as no shots rang out at that moment, so I took that fraction of a moment to create a Pitfall underneath him, making sure that is was only around 4 meters deep.

This way he would have a chance of survival.

Maybe.

He most likely broke some legs.

I had made sure to continuously keep my **Lightning Palm** activated, so when the assailants I was holding eventually stopped screaming with foam in their mouths, I threw them to the ground like the trash they were, uncaring if they were just unconscious or dead.

The last assailant looked at me, his body very visibly shaking before my brain somewhat recognized him. "…don't tell me it's the dental again?"

Suddenly, the man's face changed, "You…!"

Ahh, I had hidden my face from him the first time, but I suppose my height, body-color, voice, and the fact that I knew that information tipped him off.

Ohh well.

"I don't care. Scram."

The man shivered before running away as fast as he could, but of course, I would not let him go unpunished for somewhat cock blocking me from obtaining Tracey's sweet ass. They just had to pick this area to start their sickening activities, didn't they? And it wasn't even 7 P.M. yet!

I lazily threw a weakened Fireball at his back and ignored his screams of pain. I swatted away the notifications detailing how much exp I had obtained and continued to walk away towards my destination. That sexy blonde's ass was calling my name and nothing, not even the fact that the girl I had helped was following me, would stop me from coating her insides white.

Maybe if I ignored her, she would disappear.

Yep, sound plan.

I found my way to Tracey's home and rang the doorbell. Barely any time went by before she opened the door and looked at me with a smile. "I didn't expect you so ear- Mmmm!"

I immediately kissed her hungrily and picked her up as I made my way inside her home. I threw her on the couch and instantly sent our clothes to my inventory, leaving us in our birthday suits.

Huh, I could do that.

Tracey barely even looked surprised before she took in my appearance licked her lips in arousal, "I knew you warned me you might be unhinged, but who knew you would be so famished." She smiled lustfully before she spread her legs and separated her pussy lips with her fingers, "It's a good thing I prepared your favorite meal. Right. In. Here." She stated, inviting me to her dripping wet snatch.

My dick had already been hardened to insane lengths and at this point was throbbing like a hungry beast, so seeing that erotic sight, I let loose a feral growl. "I'm going to ravish you."

Tracey shuddered and her face became increasingly flushed, "Please…don't be gentle."

And that was the last straw.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

* * *

**You have gained 1400 EXP!**

**You have gained +1 stat point**

**You have slept on a comfortable surface. Your HP and MP have fully recovered.**

* * *

The first thing I noticed as I groggily opened my eyes was that my dick was hard. The second thing I noticed was that it was inside a warm moist environment which felt so amazing that I couldn't help but groan and cum. Another groan alerted me to the fact that I was still embracing Tracey, my dick still inside her.

_"Well isn't this a way to get rid of morning wood…"_ I thought as I fully awoke and noted that the area still smelled of sex and that the surroundings were covered with my seed. At the moment I may not have minded, but now that I was fully conscious, this was actually kind of gross, so I did what any normal man would do and used my water manipulation to clean me, Tracey, and the surrounding area.

_"This shit is so convenient."_ I thought as I gently removed myself from the now clean Tracey and dislodged my member from her. Immediately, cum leaked out from her hole and I used my water manipulation once more to conjure up water and clean her off again, sending tendrils of water inside her vagina.

"No, Will not there…" she murmured in her sleep causing me to grin. My member hardened as she shuddered from my water tendrils and I had to force it down to focus on the matter at hand. After I quickly finished cleaning her off, I went into the bathroom where I sent the ball water into the toilet and flushed it down completely.

Now that I was finished, I sighed and turned around, "I wish I could continue to ignore you, but you seem like such a lost puppy that I'd feel like a dick for doing so." I looked at the black-haired woman who had followed me here from the moment I had beat up and/or possibly killed those individuals who had been surrounding her.

Now that I got a good look at her, I noted that she was quite cute with her short black hair, green eyes, and a beautiful face. It was just too bad that she was probably around 16 or so, but there were more important things to worry about.

"Why did you follow me all the way here?" I asked as I observed her.

* * *

**Name: Cassandra Cain**

**Title: Master Assassin**

**Race: Human**

**Level: Lvl 30**

**HP: 2,500/2,500**

**SP: 2,750/2,750**

**STR: 40**

**VIT: 50**

**DEX: 70**

**INT: 60**

**WIS: 35**

**CHA: 40**

**LUCK: 10**

* * *

What was with this city and all these dangerous women?

She opened her mouth to answer, but closed it immediately after as if she couldn't and hung her head down. I observed her closely before asking, "Can you not answer?"

Still looking down, the girl shook her head. I scratched my chin, "Well can you speak at all?"

Again she shook her head causing me to furrow my brows. She seemed lost, the way she followed me over here and adding to the fact that she looked like she had been living in the streets and that she was alone, I would almost wager she had suffered something horrendous.

I slowly reached out my hand, noting her body flinch as it approached l before I gently rested it on her shoulder. "I honestly don't know what you were thinking when you followed me, but no matter how much of an ass I might be, I don't think I'll be able to just leave you here like this. What a problem…" I thought out loud as my brain ran through different options.

When I was done, I noted that the girl still hadn't raised her head, causing me to sigh, "I can't pretend to understand what you've gone through and I don't honestly believe I can take care of you effectively, but I do know someone who might be able to do something to help you. How about it?"

The girl finally raised her head and gave me a slow nod to which I smiled, "Good, now why don't you get cleaned up…you know how to use a shower right?"

The girl frowned and nodded her head sharply which caused me to raise my hands in defense. "Alright, alright my bad. Anyways, this isn't my house so it's not my place to let you do whatever, but I can convince Tracey about it afterward. I have spare clothes if you need them and we are already in the bathroom so it's all yours." I finished as I took out said spare clothes from my Inventory, placed them on the towel rack, and walked out of the bathroom.

The girl tightly gripped her fists, looked me in the eyes and slightly bowed her head before she closed the door. I hummed and rubbed my cheek in thought before shrugging. My life was already weird, so a random girl following me home was nothing too bad I suppose.

With a shrug, I put some clothes on my body before walking over and plopping my body on the couch. I turned my head to look at Tracey's revealing and alluring body before bear subconsciously licking my lips.

"Not right now though…"

With a blanket from my inventory, I covered her body and shifted her body so that her back rested on my chest. My hand snaked around her waist and peculiarly found its way to her soft supple orbs of flesh before gently squeezing.

She moaned and shuffled on me.

Now then.

Yesterday while I had been getting abused by Talia, I had obtained a new interesting skill which had allowed me to more efficiently absorb her physically torturous teachings. It was because of this skill that I had displayed the improvement she was so surprised about.

* * *

**Hand-to-Hand Combat (Passive) Lvl 3 [65.45%]: Hand-to-Hand Combat encompasses all forms of such combat. Increased mastery of any type of hand to hand combat will increase the level of this skill and the effectiveness of your hand to hand fighting techniques.**

**3% Increase to Strength** **3% Increase to Dexterity**

* * *

Stroking my chin in thought, I wondered how many other skills I could obtain just by doing certain actions? Like, could I get a sharpshooter skill if I practiced my aiming with a gun or one of my spells? Maybe I could get a sword mastery skill by swinging one a few times just like I had with the blunt weapon mastery, then again…where would I get a sword? It wasn't like they were just laying around and I doubt I could buy one off of Amazon or something-

Wait…

I shelved that thought.

My mental derailment aside, there was another thing I wanted to check out.

"Status."

* * *

**Name: William Meyers**

**Title: [Undead Slayer]**

**Race: Homo Magi (Incubus)**

**Level: Lvl 29 Next Level: 11,575/46,500**

**HP: 1076/1076 Regen: (15.89) per Minute**

**MP: 1633/1633 Regen: (24.60) per Minute**

**STR: 32 (103%) = 33**

**VIT: 30 (116%) = 35**

**DEX: 26 (103%) = 27**

**INT: 29 (191%) = 55**

**WIS: 28 (181%) = 51**

**CHA: 40 (150%) = 60**

**LUCK: 5 (100%) = 5**

**Stat Points: 171**

**USD: $21,490**

* * *

Wow, my luck was quite abysmal.

Made me wonder how I'd survived for so long…

Along that line of thinking, however, I got to wondering…

What was I hoarding my stat points for again?

I mean in the beginning, my actions had been based around the obvious fact that grinding stats, later on, would become much more difficult as my stats increased. My thought process had been to save stat points until it became imperative that I needed to use them to advance my strength.

But why should I do that?

As long as I kept getting ass every night, I would be able to obtain all the stat points I needed. What then, was the point in grinding for hours on end just to obtain a couple of stat points in specific stats?

There was none.

That's not to say that I would _stop_ training because that would just be stupid. I needed to continue practicing my skills such as my magic and hand-to-hand combat. I just didn't need to physically strain myself for lengthy periods for minuscule gains.

With this slew of thoughts settled, I looked at my stat sheet and thought about what I should spend my hard-earned stat points on…

Well, I was a caster type character so obviously, what I needed now was to be able to increase the damage output of my spells and the rate at which I recovered from them. Further than that, however, I wanted to be able to not only be more accurate with my attacks but to also run away from danger whenever it arrived. This meant that my dexterity also needed to be improved.

With that, I dumped 44 points into dexterity, 51 into intelligence, and 52 into wisdom, totaling 147 lost stat points.

Well, I could easily make those up anyway.

After applying the changes, I could immediately sense the figurative cogs in my brain begin to wind as my thoughts became so much more lucent. Ideas flashed to and fro within my cerebrum as solutions to some of my difficulties began to form.

It was quite the experience.

And then, realizations began to form.

My eye twitched, "I've done a lot of stupid shit huh?"

Why the hell had I ever decided it was a good idea to go after a woman who my Gamer ability had explicitly noted was the leader of an assassin group? A few moments of sexual pleasure wasn't worth getting dragged into the malevolent swampy marsh of issues she was no doubt carrying. I wanted to fuck her, sure, but I wanted to live after doing so.

And why did I remove my mask when facing Tracey that day? The level of stupidity one needed to have was on such an astronomical scale that it bordered on mental retardation. What type of idiot reveals their face to a gang enforcer while raiding their business? I might as well have worn a shirt saying "Fuck my ass Penguin" while parading around Gotham with a literal target on my back.

How the hell had everything even worked out? My luck was, and still is, complete garbage. I was surprised I hadn't fallen and snapped my neck already. That being said, it wasn't like my luck was 0. Even the average Joe had a chance to win the lottery…

I idly squeezed Tracey's breast in thought.

With the luminosity of my mind increasing exponentially, I began to think more about what I would need for the future. I had so far been neglecting luck, but I had the distinct feeling that I would be needing such a stat down the line. Truthfully, the only encounter I had that I would have considered being "lucky" was the one I had with my roommate. Every other circumstance thus far had mostly been completely driven more by my actions than a series of fortunate or unfortunate events. It wasn't like Tracey had slipped and fallen vagina first onto my dick, I had created such a situation to occur…not literally of course.

Luck was a hard counter towards all the bullshit I would no doubt find my way a part of and all that I was currently dealing with. It would be best if I could at the bare minimum make those instances as painless as possible.

It was with this thought process that I dumped 20 of my remaining 24 stat points into luck and 3 into strength (for that beautiful multiple of 5), leaving me with only a single stat point left.

* * *

**Name: William Meyers**

**Title: [Undead Slayer]**

**Race: Homo Magi (Incubus)**

**Level: Lvl 29 Next Level: 11,575/46,500**

**HP: 1076/1076 Regen: (15.89) per Minute**

**MP: 4312/4312 Regen: (105.55) per Minute**

**STR: 35 (103%) = 36**

**VIT: 30 (116%) = 35**

**DEX: 70 (103%) = 72**

**INT: 80 (191%) = 153**

**WIS: 80 (181%) = 145**

**CHA: 40 (150%) = 60**

**LUCK: 25 (100%) = 25**

**Stat Points: 1**

**USD: $21,490**

* * *

I nodded in slight appreciation.

With this, I would be able to cast spells more liberally and regenerate my mana with greater efficiency. Looking at my stats, however, got me to wonder if something interesting would happen when my base stats reached 100…

Well, I would find out quite soon in fact, so there was no use to think about it.

The shuffling body on top of me brought my mind out of its state of reverie as I glanced down at the top of Tracey's head. With a grin, I hugged her closer and squeezed her soft breast, the beat of her heart that I could feel through her soft skin rapidly elevating.

She rubbed her bare legs together a few times before her eyes fluttered open. She blinked her eyes a few times and squinted, likely getting used to the brightness of the room, before she leaned back onto me with a sigh. "…I can barely move."

"I wouldn't have done my job if you still could," I said before squeezing those soft mounds of flesh on her chest.

Moaning softly, she squirmed for a bit before looking around and asking. "I honestly thought this place would be more of a mess…"

"I cleaned you up," I stated simply while enjoying the pliable sensations on my hand. "Whatever happens during the fact happens, but after the fact? It's not quite the turn on anymore."

"Says you."

I raised a brow.

Smiling, she continued, "Thank you for that though. That's quite sweet of you."

"So, do I get a reward?"

She looked at me in faux exasperation before she shifted her position and straddled me, the blanket falling off her naked body and exposing the incredible raw view within. "How can you even get it up after such a night?" She asked as she reached down and stroked my cock. "Lasting that long is not humanly possible."

"Well, what can I say?" I said as I grabbed her ass and dragged her closer to me. "I try to go above and beyond."

And there was the fact that I wasn't human, but that wasn't quite important.

With a smile, she continued gently messaging me until she stopped for a moment, her ear twitching.

She raised her head and glanced at the bathroom door before asking. "Will…who is taking a shower in my house."

My mind blanked for a moment. "Don't worry about her, you can continue what you were doing."

She gave me that kind of look.

My eye twitched and I could feel veins popping from my neck as the lack of pleasure began to cause my blood to boil, my arousal increasing. "Alright fine. Last night when I was walking home I came across this girl who was surrounded by some guys and they were in the way so I may or may not have killed some of them before coming over here." I groaned slightly as I felt my penis twitch, desperately trying to release something, anything, to stop this horrible feeling of blue balls. "She, for whatever reason, decided to follow me here. She wasn't that bad and she didn't kill me in my sleep, so I figured there was no harm. Now come on, you can't leave a guy like this!" I finished, looking at my throbbing cock that had an almost visible blue hue.

She just gave me an incredulous look as she raised a brow. "I think some punishment is warranted."

I couldn't believe what I just heard, this woman wouldn't…

"You…What are you going to do?" If she blue balled me here, I think the sheer blood pressure inside my dick would cause it to explode.

With a smile, she leaned forward and kissed the tip of my penis.

It immediately twitched sporadically and I was forced to groan as I dug my nails into the couch, the veins on my neck protruding even more.

My reaction must have spurred her on even more as she began to trail kisses down the length of my shaft. Each moment her soft lifts touched my sensitive cock, it jerked spastically as if it would erupt at any moment yet despite this, it never happened. It was like I was only given enough pleasure to stimulate me but nothing further. It was borderline abuse how she kept going while preventing me from ever enjoying the sweet embrace of a release.

"This is your punishment." She said coyly as she stroked my throbbing cock which had enlargened and was now pulsing, veins fully visible on its surface. "Next time, don't bring uninvited guests into my house. I prefer it to be just me and you."

I could barely hear her through my list filled haze though thankfully, Gamer's Mind helped mitigate this somewhat. I grit my teeth and stared at her intently. "Fine…! Just help me…with this problem-Argh!" Muscles clenched as I bucked my hips up, fruitlessly trying to bring it up to her face.

"Oh, don't be such a baby." She said with a smile as she leaned down to kiss the tip once more. "As long as you understand, I'll take really good care of you."

"Just…do it!"

My mind suddenly blanked.

An incredibly moist sensation wrapped around the sensitive skin of my phallic appendage. I could feel her tongue expertly coating each part of my penis with its fluids as she bobbed her head up and down. At times I could feel the back of her throat during which my testicles would clench greatly in foreboding of the impending release. Her mouth was so warm and pleasurable, and the erotic sounds she made every time she took me in deeper…!

"Damn!" I grabbed the back of her head as I shoved my dick to the back of her throat.

And that was it.

I erupted my seed deep down her throat, her eyes upturning as I filled her up with cum. My mind was nearly in a daze from the intense pleasure as my testicles continued pumping, every time they did so another load emptying into her.

Everything eventually came to an end as I removed my dick from her mouth, a few strands of cum leaking from her lips. She laid herself back and took a few breaths while I stayed where I was, my heaving chest calming down as my arm crossed over my eyes.

I peeked through the gap of my arm only to see Tracey take up a strand of semen with her finger and sensually lick it while eyeing me directly.

My visible eye widened.

Blood rushed down below instantly, my cock throbbing from the immense blood pressure.

With a low growl, I leaped forward and turned her body around, her breasts mashed up against the armrest of the chair. Her pussy leaked of erotic fluids and twitched needily as if desperate to be filled.

"Heh, and you said you were sore," I said as I lined the tip of my dick with her entrance. "Don't worry, unlike you, I would never let my partner be pleasure deprived-"

Suddenly I stopped.

Ignoring Tracey who was desperately shaking her ass and pushing her body back to engulf my shaft, I noticed that the shower had been turned off some time ago. It was then that I looked to the side to see Cassandra staring at me from the side, wearing a black T-shirt and sweatpants I had left her. Her eyes were glued on us in intrigue as she observed the White compromising position I was in.

How the hell had she appeared there so quietly…?

I stared at her.

She stared at me.

"Uhh…can I help you?"

She blinked and shook her head.

I stared at her somewhat unsure of what to do…she seemed old enough so I hopefully wouldn't go to jail if she just watched…

The age might just be a number, but by that token prison was just a room.

One I didn't want to be in.

I blinked at her.

She blinked at me.

We blinked at each other.

"Well alright then."

With that, I slipped my dick into Tracey's needy vagina, the walls of which wrapped around it instantly.

She moaned loudly in pleasure and shuddered, fluid leaking from her lower lips and lubricating her insides, the feeling causing my dick to throb as if it would burst at any moment.

I reveled in pleasure before gripping the sides of her waist tighter.

I was going to fuck this woman until she collapsed.

**-DC: Gamer-**

* * *

**_You have gained 1400 EXP!_**

**_You have gained +1 stat point!_**

* * *

I swiped away the old notifications and looked to my side to see Cassandra carefully observing the surroundings as we walked. After screwing Tracey into a coma, I cleaned her up and took this little peeping pervert out of the house.

It was still early in the morning and I didn't have much to do until 4 so I figured the best course of action would be to deal with this situation that was walking beside me.

The sky of Gotham city was blanketed by an ashy haze that exemplified the gloomy atmosphere of the city. People walked two and fro with their heads down, furtively glancing left and right at anything or anyone besides them as if each was a potential enemy.

The movements were subtle and well-practiced from years of living in this city to the point that an outsider to this place's typical environment wouldn't even notice these subtle gestures. All they'd see would be somewhat normal people going about their daily lives, while they would remain oblivious to the hidden visions on their back as the single individual who wasn't sifting their gaze at every moment and turn. At that point, everyone else would know that there was the poor soul who'd stumbled into Gotham city, unaware that they'd stepped into a den of hyenas ready to pounce at a moment's weakness.

This was what my mind processed as my now more highly intelligent brain witnessed the otherwise normal movements and interactions between the people on the streets.

_"This city…"_

I shook my head from those thoughts.

My eyes shifted to Cassandra who seemed to have a somewhat bleak expression as she gazed at the seemingly un-ordinary individuals walking around her.

Could she also see what I saw I wonder…

She looked up at me, her gaze forlorn, and while I couldn't understand her, I could understand what she was conveying.

I shrugged. "It has always been this way, as far back as I care to remember. This lovely filthy air is the only thing I know. I don't think this will ever really change."

Let's not get it twisted. There were individuals far worse off than I was and who had lived in much worse circumstances than I could imagine. This wasn't even factoring poorer countries and the like.

However, I wasn't them and all I knew was my experiences and how they had affected me. I couldn't empathize with the plights other individuals went through because I wasn't them

Brows furrowed, she looked around once more before staring at me again.

"I suppose there have been some individuals who have tried to change this place for the better. Vigilantes who try their best to get rid of the dangerous criminal elements of Gotham and bring some semblance of assurance or hope to its residents." I said as I thought a bit. "But in my opinion, no amount of men and women wearing capes and tights is going to ever change what is fundamentally wrong with this place."

She tilted her head in confusion.

I looked back down at her. "The people."

Her gaze was the intent.

I shook my head. "No matter how many individuals you lock up, it'll never be anything more than bandaging a festering wound. The filth of this city runs throughout nearly every single inhabitant and even the people who were sworn to protect us aren't immune to its infection. If you can't target the root of this city's disease, you will never be able to cure it and any other remedy you think of will amount to nothing more than slowing the inevitable. The mindsets of the people who have disregarded or given up on any form of normalcy are what need to change…well, I suppose this is already normal."

My eyeballs scanned the crowd before I turned to the opposite side of the street and gestured to her. "You see that homeless-looking man over there?"

She followed my gaze and stared at the man in question…

She froze, her eyes widening in shock and horror as she trembled.

"You see it too don't you?" I asked before tearing my gaze away. "The guy's dead."

She took a step back in trepidation, but I quickly brought her close to me, just before a man passed by. He gave us a fleeting glance with a tch and went on his way.

I ignored him and continued walking with Cassandra in tow. "Judging by the number of flies, I'd say he died around a few days ago. During all that time, hundreds, maybe over a thousand people must have walked by him and noticed that fact. Any native here knows a corpse when they see it, yet despite that, no one made a move to at least get him off the street. I doubt even the cops were called and all that time he's been sitting there, his body rotting."

Frowning, I looked down to see her body shivering and her gaze vacant as if she were reliving an excruciating experience. I wonder what she could have gone through to end up like that, but then again, she was in Gotham.

"That reminds me, I suppose I already know the answer but I have to ask, are you alone?"

She paused for a moment and looked up at me before looking back down towards the ground.

"I see…A woman like you shouldn't be out in the streets of this city at night, especially alone." I advised her as I moved ahead. "I know someone who might be able to help you out. I'm not sure if she'll agree to it or not, but I have a feeling she wouldn't mind taking care of you for a bit. She's a good woman, after all…too good."

She seemed somewhat reassured but she couldn't help but continually turn her gaze at the corpse of the old beggar. Her eyes trembled before she looked at me intently.

I sighed. "You're too kind for your good. Turn around and keep walking, I'll take care of it."

Blinking, she hesitantly followed my instructions and we walked together. We didn't stand out too much in the crowd…well except for the fact that we were gorgeous but other than that, our presence was relatively negligible. It was with that fact that I sank magic energy through the ground below until it reached the old beggar. A hole opened up beneath and swallowed him before immediately closing up.

Some people must have noticed that split second of an oddity, but considering how far away Cassandra and I were from the scene, no amount of cameras or speculation could ever point back to us. Besides, it was such a small and insignificant trick that the few people who had noticed it most likely wouldn't even bother and would continue with their mundane lives.

"He's taken care of. Now, let's get a move on."

Eyes wide, the girl turned to look back only to see that there was no longer a corpse on the street. With an expression of silent shock, she looked at me intently, the question in her gaze evident.

Ignoring her skeptical gaze, I led her across Gotham city while never allowing my focus towards the surrounding individuals to falter. A split moment of inattention was more than enough time for something stupidly random, like Bane dropping from the fucking sky, to happen.

Not today bitch.

"We're here," I said as we stopped in front of a small single-family home located in the less dangerous parts of the city. Barbara had texted me her address after our library meet yesterday so it was an easy find for someone who had lived in this city all his life.

Arm raised, I clicked the doorbell with the expected ding dong reverberating from the home's interior. The sound of shuffling footsteps behind the door signaled the arrival of one of the house's inhabitants.

After I heard a click, the door to the home was partially open, it's full access restricted by a chain lock. And eye peeked from behind the door and looked at me before it widened "Will?" The door was closed once more before the sliding of the chain lock was followed by the complete opening of the door. "What are you doing here? I thought we had plans for 4 O'clock…and who is she?" She finished, eyes narrowed as she observed Cassandra who was beside me.

My eyes roamed over her beautiful form, taking in her damp red hair signifying a recent bath. She wore a pair of shorts that were above her thigh level and accentuated her toned legs. It didn't help that her quite sizable breasts bulged more noticeably through her above waistline T-shirt nor did her delectable smell calm me down.

That said, there were a time and place for these thoughts to germinate.

"Is it alright if I come in?" I asked before alternating glances between Cassandra and Barbara, the two women staring at each other appraisingly.

"…Sure" She stated as she head motioned me to follow her in.

Immediately, Cassandra and I entered the home soon after which Barbara closed the door behind us.

"Alright, spill. Why did you bring a random girl with you to my home?"

I smiled and sat down, Cassandra doing so as well next to me. "I get the feeling you have more of a problem with the fact that I brought someone along than anything else. Would you have preferred I come alone?" I asked as I roamed my eyes ever her gorgeous body.

She shuddered, hey face turning slightly rosy for a moment, before vehemently shaking her head. "N-no that's not it-!" She stopped herself and took a deep forceful breath before storming over and plopping down on the couch directly opposite from me.

Her eyes narrowed.

I grinned.

She clenched her teeth.

I wagged my brows.

From the corner of my vision, I could see that Cassandra seemed to understand what was going on as she smiled while looking between the two of us.

"And what's so funny?" Barbara asked, arms and legs crossed as she leered at Cassandra.

The woman in question merely smiled as she alternated between me and Barbara. She opened her mouth as if to say something but dejectedly stopped immediately after.

Barbara blinked. "What's wrong with her…?"

"She's mute," I said as I watched Cassandra's head hang low. "I'm assuming some kind of child abuse. When I asked, she said she didn't have anyone with her. I'm thinking she either ran away from home or something happened to her parents."

Barbara's expression shifted as she became serious while also looking a bit remorseful. "You should have led with that." She said while looking at the girl with gentler eyes. "But where did you find her and why did you bring her here? What can I do?"

"I found her yesterday surrounded by some unsavory individuals and got her away from there. Unexpectedly, she followed me and decided to stay the night at my acquaintance's house whom I was visiting." I glanced down at Cassandra who looked at me as of asking 'Just an acquaintance?' "Anyway, I didn't bring her here for you to take care of. I wasted to ask if your dad was around?"

"My dad?" Barbara asked. "Why him…?"

I sighed. "I'm not blackhearted enough to throw her to the wolves in the street or have some random officer at the police department to watch over her. You wouldn't know, but I have a lot of respect for your dad; someone who hasn't let the vileness of this city corrode him. He's a good cop so I was hoping I could turn this one over to him directly. I know he would do the right thing for her."

Barbara remained silent for a moment as her expression softened even more. "…My Dad would be glad that someone in this city appreciates what he tries to do even though he alone can't do much." She glanced at Cassandra and sighed helplessly. "Fine, leave her here. When my dad comes back, I'll talk to him about it."

"Thank you."

Barbara observed me for a moment and smiled gently.

I tilted my head. "What is it? Are you enraptured by my astounding looks?"

"Not just that." She said honestly, causing me to be somewhat taken aback by her bluntness.

Of course, I didn't let it show on my face. That wouldn't be good for my flawless image after all.

"It's just…" She stared right into my eyes. "My dad isn't the only one who hasn't become corrupted by this city…you're a good person Will."

"You make me blush," I said before standing up. "Too bad you can't see it."

The redhead merely rolled her eyes.

I then looked to Cassandra and then patted her on the head. "Anyway, you'll be in good hands now. Just hang tight." As I moved to remove my hands from her head, however, the mute girl grabbed onto them and observed me intently for some time.

Like, it was an uncomfortably long time.

"Don't tell me you're enraptured by me too?"

My body then suddenly froze as I was suddenly hugged by the woman. It was a gentle hug with caring feelings attached, but it reminded me of things long gone…

"It seems like you attract every woman you come across," Barbara said from behind with something laced with her tone.

It allowed me to snap myself back and grin. "I'm sorry but I just can't help being irresistible," I said as I separated from the little assassin who was still staring at me genially. "Don't worry though…" I turned to her and looked her over. "I'll come after you soon enough."

Her expression flickered for a moment before she quickly turned her head. "…Just leave."

Heh.

"See you at 4," I stated before walking out the door and leaving the house.

Now then.

What to do…

I juggled my thoughts as I walked down the streets of Gotham.

There were a few things at the forefront of my mind that I needed to address at some point soon.

First, whoever the fuck had decided to screw over my home. The only issue was that I had no leads and could only wait till Tracey got back to me.

Second, The mission I had received about a scarecrow…

* * *

**_Quest Alert!_**

**_The Hidden Scarecrow!_**

**_There is something undoubtedly unusual about the deaths of the University Dean and the Four Regents. Use whatever clues you can gather to find out why they were killed and help apprehend the individual responsible for the murder._**

**_Reward: 100,000 EXP, New Function_**

**_Failure: Death, Torture, and or Imprisonment_**

* * *

Of course, all my marbles were pointing towards that crazy psychology teacher but again, I had no leads until Tracey got back to me. I was placing a lot on her plate, wasn't I? I'd make sure to give her some nice long fucking for all her hard work.

Last, my financial situation.

I was poor.

Even if I had an ID to help me make some quick cash, it was a slow burn compared to what I wanted. The situation with the goons that ruined my apartment only served as a reminder about my less than fortunate circumstances. I couldn't continue mooching off of the women I slept with because I at least had some modicum of self-respect. That being said, what the hell could I do?

Money wasn't just going to fall out of a jet a thousand feet in the air and onto my lap like a gift from the heavens…I would prefer it didn't because I'm pretty sure that would break my legs.

No, I needed a way to make quick money, preferably in a legal manner. I wasn't afraid of getting my hands a little messy, but the trouble that would follow should I get caught wasn't quite anything I was interested in dealing with.

What way could I make quick money, legally, with virtually no repercussions…

I immediately halted.

My eyes widened as a solution to all my problems fell right on my lap…metaphorically of course. I still needed my legs after all.

Gambling.

Now, to the average individual, this was probably the stupidest solution to a financial problem that anyone with even a few brain cells could think of. Being broke and wanting to go gambling to solve your brokenness? You might as well throw your money in a blender and drink it down because that's basically what you'd be doing at a casino.

Fortunately for me and unfortunately for all my imaginary haters, I wasn't quite what you would call "average". I was a Half Incubus Homo-Magi chosen by a god damn Cosmic Entity.

…you know now that I think about it, in this world of aliens and invisible flying jets that don't make the pilot invisible, I don't think I was all that out there.

Regardless!

I was far from the average Joe living in this shitstain of a city. Some may ask how any of that made my decision to gamble at a casino any less retarded?

It didn't.

However, I did have one thing that no one else that I was aware of had.

Stats.

Variable Stats.

I could increase my statistics with just a simple click.

How did this help?

Luck.

I had a stat for _Luck_.

I should have thought about this the very first day I got my system, however, the surreality of the entire situation then and for many days to come had blinded me from seeing all the possibilities I had laid out bare in front of me. To be honest, if I wasn't so strapped for cash and if I hadn't been given a harsh reminder about how destitute I currently was, I might have just stuck to grinding out cash by killing zombies. In some kind of twisted way, I should thank the goons that raided my place for allowing me to seek out such a wonderful alternative means of income.

I would make sure they died as painlessly as possible for his contribution.

My head turned to the side to see an exquisitely crafted suit on display, complete with a set of pristine golden cufflinks and priced at $3000.

I chuckled to myself.

But then, I paused.

Bringing up my stat table, I realized that my luck wasn't a highlightable skill. If the average Joe had a Luck stat of 10, then I was barely 2.5* that amount. Granted, stats were most definitely not simply linear in scale, but the point still stood.

I needed more luck.

If I wanted to win big, I had to make sure my odds were as large as possible. Unfortunately, I had quickly gotten rid of my stat points earlier today…

Well, fuck me.

I ignored the suit and looked to the distance.

It was a good thing I had a few remedies to my situation.

Women.

To others, they were a source of endless woes, headaches, and pains but to me, they were my good fortune.

And better yet, I seemed to have had an appointment with one today.

It would be best if I went on my way.

**-DC: Gamer-**

I made my way through the streets taking some lefts and rights before arriving at my destination.

The League Dojo.

Without a moment's hesitation, I arrived in front of the door to the place and walked in. Immediately after, I could hear the soft sound of wind whistling reminiscent of someone punching the air. There I came to see Talia practicing in the room, her slightly perspiring body making her form even more alluring. She was wearing a black one once bodysuit that showed off a bit of her cleavage due to the zipper only being pulled up half-way.

She stopped and turned to look at me. "You're late."

huh…?

"We didn't even make a scheduled appointment…"

She ignored me and took slow steps in my direction. I looked at her with a raised brow as she came closer and closer…

**!**

I hastily ducked under the swipe.

Her knee followed her initial attack and came up to bash me in the face. Reacting quickly I crossed my arms in front of me before her knee bashed into my flesh guard. My right eye subconsciously twitched as I stumbled back a few steps before quickly righting myself.

**!**

My body moved before my mind as I pivoted myself to the right, just barely dodging the sidekick that was aimed at my head by a few hairs. I then immediately pivoted left as a straight jab punched through the air. I leaned back as a roundhouse kicked swiped through the air in front of my face and hopped back a step before staring at the woman in front of me carefully.

She looked at me for a moment and nodded. "Not bad…not bad at all." She said with a smile as she walked towards me and I swore there was a slight sway in her hips as she approached. "You're learning quickly. Your guard was up and your reactions were decent for someone just starting. Your footwork could use a bit of help but that's nothing that can't be fixed in time."

She stopped right in front of me and raised her hand to which I flinched slightly, however, with no danger warning, I didn't move as she placed it on my chest. Her brows raised slightly as she began to roam her hand over my chest then my abs. "Now isn't this something?" She said as she went behind me and began feeling all over my arms and my back.

Let's be honest, I was enjoying the feeling of her hands roaming all over my body, but I wasn't sure what she was doing. Was this supposed to be sexual or…?

"Your muscles have good proportions and they're well defined." She stated before slipping her hand under my shirt. The coolness of her soft hands caused my body to shudder for just a moment while she continued to drag them all over my upper body. "Yes…with such a good starting point, I can see how you can improve so nicely in a day." She stated as her hands were now wrapped around me from behind, under my arms with her hands placed on my chest. "Unfortunately, it's merely a starting point." And with that, she removed her hands and sauntered away, her hips most visibly swaying this time.

My lips twitched.

This fucking tease…

"You're reactions need work." She stated simply. "While you have a good foundation, you have no experience with actual fights and so you tend to have muddled reactions. For that, I have a different training plan for you today."

"…Great, I can't wait."

I assure you, my voice didn't sound excited in the least.

"Then we agree." She said with a smile. "To improve your reactions, we will first work on your perception. Once you can better perceive the flow of events going on around you, then you will have a much smoother transition from static to mobile. Your reactions won't be so blocky and easily readable…"

While she was talking, I was half paying attention while simultaneously observing her body with a minor crease to my brows as I thought about ways I could get up into those walls, if you knew what I meant. Why hadn't my aura worked on her yesterday? Was it that she was immune? Was her level too high? Or maybe, she had been affected by it, but she had resisted its effects with her mental fortitude? They were all likely scenarios which made approaching this situation with her a bit difficult. I knew that trying to screw her was probably not the most intelligent decision my 153 INT brain had ever conjured, but I was already in too deep…

Heh, that's what she said.

But in all seriousness, I was already in this situation with her and I didn't feel like ignoring her would be good for my health either so I figured I might as well take advantage of it. Besides, it wasn't like I was the only one trying to gain something. It was quite obvious that she wanted me for something. This wasn't the type of woman that I could take lightly.

Still, I would fuck her into a coma if given the opportunity.

"-Now then, let's begin."

I blinked.

She raised a brow. "Is something wrong? Or were you perhaps not focusing?"

The way she said that…

I felt a tingle in my spine.

"No, I understood. I uh need to work on my perception and the first thing I need to do is um read the atmosphere and feel it somehow?" It was a little of a blind guess based on the information my mind had been picking up while I was lost in thought. Honestly, if it wasn't for my now more intelligent mind, I might not have gotten a single thing she was saying.

"Good. Then let's begin." She said as she began to circle me. "As I explained before, I will attack you while trusting you will keep your eyes closed. I will know if you open them, so no cheating. Feel the fluctuations in the air as I come at you and respond in kind." She then stopped circling me as she stood some distance away in my front. "This is a much more difficult task than anything that you can do physically, so do not expect to get it done anytime soon. Let's begin."

With that, I sighed and closed my eyes while trying to sense something. I had no clue how this was supposed to even work. I was pretty sure that a normal human being's skin wasn't anywhere near sensitive enough to sense the breeze of a kick or an incoming-

"Urgh!" I choked out and immediately opened my eyes as a powerful impact connected with my stomach. I dropped to a knee and held my abdomen, my eye twitching as I looked up at Talia's emotionless face.

**-50**

Ow...

"Again." She said as she took a few steps back. "The best way for you to grasp something is through experiencing the pain of failure. Stand up and close your eyes."

With a deep calming breath, I stood up and cracked my neck left and right before trying to obtain the right focus of mind. Eyes closed, I once more tried to perceive something, anything, that would prevent me from having to suffer that pain agi-

My eyes snapped open as the impact that connected to my chest caused me to dry heave heavily. The air was knocked out of my lungs and I coughed as I wrapped my arms around my chest in a fruitless attempt to mitigate the pain.

**-75**

"Alright, what the hell?" I asked, restraining my anger, as I looked up at Talia. "There's absolutely no reason why you need to hit that damn hard."

"You came to me for training," she said sharply. "This is how I train."

Gamer's Mind calmed me down just barely, but I was still incredibly irritated. "I'm sure you have your fair share of issues, but I'm not your punching bag. This is understandable when you're trying to teach me to fight, but how does this in any capacity help me perceive anything?"

"Mercy and coddling will get you nowhere in life except your corpse thrown out like garbage on the sidewalk." She said as she stared at me deeply. "I see a lot of potential in you and how I teach is the best way to squeeze it out. You can quit and leave if you want, but if you do, I will cease all contact with you. Now, again."

One deep breath settled my emotions down as I stood up straight. Quitting was out of the question. Forgetting the fact that I hadn't yet fucked her, I had a respectable amount of pride in myself. Enough that I wouldn't give up just because someone was acting like an ass. "At the very least, you can give me some advice so I can fix what I'm doing wrong."

She looked at me silently for a moment before speaking. "Spread out your awareness. Try to feel with every pore in your body for even the slightest shift in the air. Use your other senses: smelling, hearing…I believe you will be able to handle it."

I frowned a bit as I thought about her words.

Spread out my awareness…

Use my other senses…

Spread out my other senses…!

An idea instantly slammed into my mind.

"Now then, try again."

I followed the instructions immediately and closed my eyes, but this time, I tried something new.

I wasn't fully human.

I could use magic.

I felt the ebb and flow on my mana and commanded it to flow through the surface of my skin and spread throughout the surroundings. Her words had given me the idea to spread out my mana into the surroundings while the energy was still connected to me. Sure enough, the moment I did so, I could feel everything. The slightest pulse of wind and vibration of molecules in the air registered vividly in my mind. I could count, with near-perfect assurance, how many small porous holes were in the impeccable looking polished wooden floors.

I could see it.

It was as if a blurry lens had been obscuring my perfect vision for years on end and it was only now that I could truly see.

I felt a shift and ducked below before moving to grab the outstretched arm above. I could sense the heartbeat of the other person elevate in what was probably surprise while I flipped her on me. Of course, the woman utilized the momentum to and was able to land squarely on her feet before she tried to sweep my legs from under me.

I felt the sudden twitch of her muscles long before she had decided to act so I was already in the air the moment she had motioned for her counter attack. I shot out a kick which was easily deflected away, but I used that opposing force to create some distance between me and Talia and hopped back to a soft stop.

Then I opened my eyes.

_ping!_

* * *

**Congratulations! Due to a special action, you have created the skill [Mana Awareness]!**

**Mana Awareness (Active): Mana Awareness is an active skill that allows the user to saturate the environment with their mana so that they can glean information about every event occurring within their sphere of influence. Its size is dependent on the amount of the user's mana.**

**Range: 1 meter per 1000 mana points** **Cost: Variable based on the amount of man** **(Note: While active, the amount of mana you use for this technique will not be available to you for other techniques requiring mana.)**

* * *

I mentally swiped away the notification and looked up at Talia immediately enjoying her look of disbelief.

"Incredible…" She said softly. "You were able to do it."

Well, I was pretty sure I didn't do it the way she thought I did, but what did she mean by 'actually able to do it'? "What? did you expect me to fail?"

"Yes"

"…"

"But you've proved me wrong…I'm glad." She said as she stepped up and observed me with some kind of look that I couldn't quite place. "You're an uncut diamond." She said as she placed her hands in my cheeks and observed me intently. "Suitable to be trimmed and polished to perfection. It will require time but with you…"

Alright, I think I was feeling just a tad bit weirded out with the look she was giving me. I had no idea what she was thinking and I was pretty sure she wasn't entirely there what with her being the leader of an assassination organization and whatnot. Plus, that look in her eye was a pure hidden psycho.

That being said.

With a grin, I unleashed my Lustful Aura to its fullest capacity. The effect was instant as Talia's expression changed slightly, her cheeks becoming rosy and her heart rate elevating immediately-

My head suddenly whipped to the side as a burning sensation filled my cheek. It took me only a moment to realize that I had been smacked, hard, evident by my spotty vision and a momentary lapse of balance.

**-25**

"Reign in your desire," Talia said with some annoyance in her tone.

I rubbed my cheek and looked up at her to see her arms crossed under her magnificent breasts.

She raised a brow. "Really?"

"I can't help it. Who told you to be so damn gorgeous? I mean seriously, have you looked at yourself in the mirror?" Like, was there any straight guy who wouldn't get distracted by that?

She shook her head and sighed before putting on a thoughtful look. "You have an interesting ability to lower the inhibitions of those around you…I'm curious if this works on men as well?" She asked as her eyes gleamed while looking at me.

Immediately, a dangerous tingling feeling in my back spread throughout my body while I subconsciously clenched my ass cheeks and shivered.

Nope.

Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope.

There was no fucking way in the fiery depths of hell that I would ever intentionally test my lustful aura on a dude. Fuck that. Hell no. Not happening.

My reaction was probably noticeable as Talia laughed for a bit before calming down. "Relax, it was merely an afterthought of mine, but my point still stands." Her eyes turned sharp as she peered through me. "You have a problem controlling your lust and sometimes you let it control your better judgment. In a fight with a female opponent who has no qualms utilizing her sexual appeal in a battle, you will be in a severe disadvantage."

I blinked and thought about what she was saying. I mean, I never really thought about that in particular. If I ever did face a woman who had open cleavage per se, I was inclined to agree that it probably would not help me win that confrontation seeing as I would have to fight with a massive hard-on…

"It looks like you are understanding," Talia stated with an approving nod. "Don't misunderstand me, there are times and places for you to utilize your lustful nature to your advantage, but that time and place is never here when we are training, understood?"

I scratched my head a bit and sighed in relent. "Fine, I suppose I shouldn't have tried to screw your brains out on the floor."

She merely smiled before she licked her lips. "That being said…I suppose I could help you train your stamina."

My eyebrows jumped at the not so subtle sexual innuendo.

Talia turned around and snapped her fingers. "Keep him busy, will you?"

I blinked, "Wait, what?"

Before I could even contemplate further, a single form dropped down from below right in front of me causing me to step back in shock. "…Were you up on the ceiling the entire time? Like, why though?" No, seriously. Had she just been waiting upon the ceiling for however long until Talia gave them the signal to come down? I couldn't sense any danger from her so I suppose I shouldn't have been too worried…

No, more importantly. "Why are you dressed up like that?"

She wore dark clothing that hugged her figure closely, kind of similar to a ninja on those Japanese cartoons I used to watch. Her curvaceous feminine figures were easily revealed by the skin-tight dark clothing she wore, so much so that I had to wonder how she even got that on her body in the first place…

* * *

**Name: League of Assassins Member**

**Title: Head Seductress**

**Race: Human**

**Level: Lvl 23**

**HP: 1750/1750**

**SP: 1500/1500**

**STR: 30**

**VIT: 35**

**DEX: 45**

**INT: 30**

**WIS: 30**

**CHA: 50**

**LUCK: 10**

**A member of the League of Assassins organization who is well versed in seduction, manipulation, and sexual techniques. Her skills have allowed her to get in bed and extract information from some extremely powerful men and women.**

* * *

Well, …she seemed like someone I would want to get to know _quite_ well.

"I've noticed your insatiable craving for sex." Talia stayed as she stood back. "And factoring in your capacity to decrease sexual constraint…I'm truly curious as to what you gain from it for you to be so passionate." With that, she looked at the seductress. "Don't go too easy on him."

"Of course not, mistress." The lady said as she eyed me. "I don't believe I would have wanted to even if you hadn't told me."

I grinned. "Do you think you can beat me in a game of 'stamina'?"

"There's only one way to find out, is there not?" She asked before reaching up to the top of her skintight suit and pinching something before pulling down. It turned out to be a zipper which was concealed within the fabric of the dress.

"So that's how you were able to get it on…"

Though I thought that, my eyes were glued to her incredible physique which depicted years of training and conditioning while still retaining all her femininity. In essence, she was sexy…though Talia was still my top MILF.

She walked up to me with measured steps, each one causing her chest to sway magnificently and causing her thigh muscles to contract and relax, something I found quite sexy.

"I will teach you how to recognize and counter an opponent's sexual advances while also honing your own, but first…" She wrapped her hands around my neck and pressed her chest against mine. "I need to test your technique. Are you prepared?"

Me?

Was I prepared?

"Believe me when I tell you," I said, wrapping my arms around her waist and bringing my face so close that I was almost kissing her. "I was _born_ for this."

A human beating an Incubus in bed?

This woman had no idea who she was fucking with.

Literally.


	9. Chapter 9

****I acted like a little bitch last week.****

**I shouldn't have let that shit get to me.**

**I wasn't in the best state of mind…**

**Everyone has their interest and I'm not entitled to have anyone like my shit (even if the reason they don't like it is something I've explained numerous times…)**

**I've calmed down and thought about my bitchy attitude towards that whole affair.**

**I was completely unfair to the loyal followers who supported this story from the beginning and I'm truly sorry for how I acted.**

**I just need a break…**

**Can't wait till this summer is over.**

**I just need to finish this exam.**

**Sorry again.**

**I promise to pick this up in the future, (smut and all) and post both **_**here **_**and at QQ.**

**In the meantime, I'll keep my current chapters posted up and I'll also have them on Questionable Questing.**

**I do like the ideas I have for this story and I'll make sure they come to fruition eventually. It will take a bit of time though.**

**(P.S. Here is the link for the story on QQ: ****forum. questionablequesting .[you know what goes here] / ****threads/dc-gamer.10003/#post-2726837)**

**Can't post links directly so I have to do it like this. Just make sure to remove the spaces between the words, obviously.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

* * *

My dick slipped in and out of the vaginal walls of the woman beneath me, her breasts mashed up against the floor. My pelvis slapped up against her ass every time I shoved my hips forward while fluids leaked from her soaking pussy every time I drove out.

"Yes...harder…" she moaned in bliss while her eyes were glazed over. Her body could do nothing more than accept this dick that was reshaping her cunt. My hands found their way onto her perfect meaty ass and used them as support. I gripped onto her flesh tightly and admired their size and plushness as my cock penetrated her womb.

I wasn't sure what form of sadism overcame me when I felt the urge to give them a hard slap. I couldn't resist the temptation of dominating her completely, so with a raised hand, I brought it down on her _hard_.

She suddenly yelled from the impact, her body seizing and her vaginal walls constricting my shaft incredibly.

"You like that don't you?" I said before slapping her ass again, her jiggly bottom rippling from the impact. She didn't have to respond as her body's reaction gave me all the answers I needed. Every time I slapped her flesh, her inner flesh would coil around me tighter and quiver in such a way that it was nearly impossible for me not to paint her insides white.

I sent an aggressive thrust forward, penetrating the entrance into her womb, before viciously slapping her ass. With a scream, she came all over the floor while her vaginal walls squeezed my cock. I let the pleasure overwhelm me before releasing a stream of cum inside her without caution. I reveled in this euphoric feeling as my balls continued to clench, allowing me to pump more seed into the woman beneath me.

After a few more moments of last-minute spurts, I finally pulled out my cock from her pussy. Like a drain had been unplugged, viscous cum dripped out of her pussy onto the floor while the Seductress's body twitched from time to time. After a moment, she collapsed onto the floor and suddenly moaned in bliss while cumming once more.

I could feel myself becoming energized with her sexual energy and loved watching as her body continually shuddered from the pleasure.

* * *

**You have gained 2000 EXP!**

**You have gained +2 stat points!**

* * *

_"Round 2 complete…"_ I thought before dragging the woman closer to me and enjoying her erotic scent.

So here I was sitting on the floor of the 'League Dojo', my back against a wall and a bombshell laying against my chest, as I contemplated the many life choices I had made leading up to this point. Maybe it was that moment when I decided to fuck Jaina raw? Or maybe it was when I decided to try and hook up with someone who was most likely a mass murderer? Yeah, that sounded just about right.

The shuffling movements on my arm alerted me to the Seductresses regain of consciousness. She opened her eyes after a few blinks and looked at me with an unfocused gaze for a moment before she seemed to regain clarity of mind.

Like that, she stared up at me silently and I stared back while my free hand roamed and messaged her springy chest. It was only after a while of her heart rate increasing that she finally spoke up.

"How…?" She asked, ignoring the hand massaging her cleavage.

I leaned into her neck as breathed in more of her delicious scent. "Lady, you never had a chance." With that, I gave her breasts a soft squeeze. God, her body was incredible.

Regardless, however, she didn't even react. She merely looked somewhat absentmindedly ahead. "That thing you do at the end, it feels so…"

"Incredible? Wonderful? Ejaculation inducing? I don't mind you praising my sexual prowess even more." Of course, after fucking her to submission, I got a bonus in the form of sexual energy which made them feel incredible and intense pleasure for a moment before collapsing from the overload of it. The incredible thing was though, that she was able to quickly recover from my absorption of her sexual energy. Additionally, I could sincerely say that in terms of skill in bed, she was the best sex I had ever gotten. I wasn't surprised considering the type of person she was, but I was still definitely looking forward to training with her again if the opportunity presented itself.

"What did you do?" Tali's al Ghul asked as she came out of the shadows of the corner of the room and looked at me with a penetrant gaze.

"Nothing much," I said while playing with the Seductress's breasts. "I just took a little something-something from her if you catch my drift."

"No…I have no idea what you are talking about."

"A shame," I said with a chuckle. What? Did she expect me to tell her what I could do if I laid around with women? If there was one thing my late parents ingrained into my skull at a young age, it was that I was to never trust anyone in the streets of Gotham no matter how nice or trustworthy they seemed, especially if they were the queen of an assassin guild…well that last part was more implied (along with common sense) than anything else.

May they Rest In Peace.

Of course, this didn't apply to women I slept with because I knew I had some measure of influence over them. They wouldn't betray me because it wouldn't benefit them in any way should they do so. They would never get to sleep with me again and I was quite sure their bodies wouldn't like that.

Tali's sighed. "It is a shame…such a shame indeed." She said with a hand on her cheek. "And here I was hoping you would allow me to experience it as well…"

My lips twitched.

So that's how she wanted to play it huh.

"Well, no matter." She said, revitalized. "As I've instructed, learn to manage your desire and use it to your advantage without letting it take advantage of you. For now, however, I will allow you to use her to satiate your appetite, but I expect more from you, William Meyers."

And you will get much more than you bargained for…the large package. I would make sure of it, one day, but for now. "Since you've given me such a delicious meal…" I began as I watched the seductress on my lap emit fluids of arousal from her pussy. "Don't mind if I partake in it."

"Of course, enjoy to your heart's content and remember…" Talia said as she walked away and to the back door of the dojo. "As long as you join us, she and many others will be at your mercy."

I raised a brow.

She was going all out to get me on whatever side she was on huh?

Well, for now, I would just enjoy the benefits of associating with her.

Now then.

"Let's continue where we left off, shall we?" I asked the woman on my body who looked up at me in need and whose body quivered in response.

**-DC: Gamer-**

* * *

_**You have gained 2000 EXP!**_

_**You have gained +2 stat points!**_

_**You have gained 2000 EXP!**_

_**You have gained +2 stat points!**_

_**You have gained 2000 EXP!**_

_**You have gained +2 stat points!**_

_**You have gained 2000 EXP!**_

_**You have gained +2 stat points!**_

* * *

I left the league dojo, took a deep breath, cracked my neck on both sides, fixed the hem of my shirt, and made on my way. Worthy of being such an incredible seductress, the lady was able to last multiple rounds with me. We rutted for hours on end and every time I absorbed her sexual energy, she would collapse for a moment, wake up after some time, and we would do it again.

It was very fun.

Maybe I could just use her at times to just farm for stat points? She had the most impressive ratio of the number of rounds she could last with me to the number of stat points I could obtain, of all the women I had slept with thus far.

It was a very appealing thought.

Now then.

My date with Barbara was in around an hour, just enough time for me to stop by Jaina's place and take a quick shower. Women always had this unnatural ability to sense if a dude had been with another woman moments prior. I figured I might as well do a reset and wash myself off completely before going anywhere near Gordon's house.

Those thoughts led me back to my woman's place in no time. I didn't bother to knock as I took out the keys to the house from my inventory, put it in the lock, turned it and opened the door. As I closed it behind me and walked deeper into the house, I could hear pleasure-filled moans coming from the room.

My interest piqued, I carefully tiptoed to the source of the commotion and placed my ear against the door, hearing the moaning sounds of Jaina and…Sophia?

What was she doing here?

Scratch that, it was quite clear what she was doing here…

I opened the door just a smidge to see the Albino version of Jaina penetrating Sophia with a strap on, fluids gushing out of my supervisor's pussy uncontrollably while she lay on her back on the bed. Her breasts flopped magnificently as she was pounded by Jaina's White Rabbit doppelgänger.

I just closed the door.

I…didn't even know what to say about that.

"…Alright then."

"They've been at it for quite a bit."

I perked up and turned around to see Jaina leaning against the couch with a mug in her hands while she donned a see-through dress that left nothing to the imagination. She took a sip and exhaled softly. "You've spoiled them you know. Now, how was your night?"

"Great, as always," I said as I walked towards her. "But it felt like it was missing something…" I said as I tilted up her head and kissed her.

She closed her eyes and went into it with me for over a minute before placing a hand on my chest and gently pushing me back. "You've been with another woman recently…someone new." She said as she stood up and took another sip of what I had smelled to be tea. "Naturally, I don't care-"

No, I was pretty sure it wasn't natural to not care if your man was fucking multiple women at a time…however, I wasn't complaining.

That woman intuition though, I'm telling you.

"-Unless they are a part of our activities, I would rather not smell them on you. Go shower."

"Actually…I was about to go do just that. I got a date in like 50 minutes you see, and as you so wonderfully demonstrated, a woman can tell whether the man has been sleeping around."

She paused and raised a brow. "A date you say? With who? Wait, don't tell me…" she took another sip, her eyes closed in thought before she opened them. "It's that redhead isn't it?"

How did she…

"Ohh please, it's obvious." She said with a smile as she leaned forward, her hot breath beside my ear. "When it comes to bad girls like me, you show no mercy but for good girls like her…you're too soft." She blew into my ear and kissed my cheek before walking away, leaning me somewhat speechless.

"Well, that's not really-"

"Have you plowed her brains out yet?" She asked in amusement as she sat on the couches armchair and crossed her legs. Not like it mattered since I could see everything through that dress.

I opened my mouth to say something…then I stopped…then I simply stated, "I was getting to that?"

"I'm sure." She said, her voice tinged with sarcastic assurance.

"Sorry?"

"Don't be." She said simply. "I prefer your dominating side anyway but if you want to make it up to me…" She smiled as she placed the cup down and pulled down her panties before spreading open her legs, giving view to her thick dripping lips. "Just fuck me a little bit will you?"

"I thought you wanted me to take a shower first?"

She grinned and turned around, her beautiful ass on display for me to see. "I never said we couldn't do both."

Well, …you'd have to be gay to say no to that.

**-DC: Gamer-**

* * *

_**You have gained 1100 EXP!**_

_**You have gained +1 stat points!**_

* * *

"10 minutes."

I put my phone back into my pocket and quickly made my way towards Barbara's place of residence. After having a bit of sex and washing myself off, I was then dressed up by Jaina who seemed to have more fun with it than I would expect.

Dark denim-covered my legs, secured in place by a leather belt. I wore a simple polo shirt and some dress shoes.

Nothing too crazy.

As I made my way along the streets, I stopped in front of an accessory store and thought for a moment before going inside.

Coming out, I now sported a nice looking watch (well, at least I thought it was nice looking). With my attire complete and with three minutes to spare, I hastily made my way over to Barbara's place. As I dashed through the streets of Gotham, the world behind me blurred as I moved between the people walking by me until I finally arrived at my destination.

"And with a minute to spare…" I muttered.

I rang the doorbell as I waited outside the door with my hands tucked into my pockets. I whistled a small tune for a bit until I heard the sound of heavy footsteps approach the door. With a click, the door was unlocked before it opened in full…and then my expression changed.

I stopped my tune as I stared straight into the severe gaze of the Police Chief. His gaze carried the vicissitudes of a man who had seen and been in some tough shit. He stared me down relentlessly for a moment before he finally spoke. "I take it you're Will? Well, you're late."

I blinked and looked at my new watch to see that it was exactly 4:30 meaning that o was just on time. How was I…?

"When you set a time to meet someone and you come just on time, you might as well be late." He explained with a tinge in his tone. "Now come in. Don't keep my daughter waiting any longer."

"…Yes, sir." I said somewhat quietly as I followed him in. Jeez, the guy played the overprotective dad role to a T and he was kind of frightening.

I walked into the house following him from behind where we arrived at what seemed to be the living room. He sat down on the couch and gestured to me to do the same on the furniture opposite form him. I did so without hesitation and simply sat there while trying not to lose my nerves over the man's stare. His expression was completely indifferent, but that just made it even more uncomfortable for me.

Thankfully, he broke the ice.

"Alright, let's start with the girl." He began his gaze becoming increasingly solemn. "Tell me of the circumstances that led to you meeting her." The Police chief asked as he took out a small notepad from his pocket followed by the click of a pen that had appeared in his free hand.

I leaned into the couch and sighed a bit. "I was going to an acquaintance's place and I happened to come across the girl surrounded by some…unlawful individuals. I got her away from there and she decided to follow me back. Thankfully, my acquaintance didn't mind and so Cassandra stayed the night and I brought her here earlier this morning."

"Cassandra huh…" he stated as he noted down some notes. "Did she tell you that name?"

"Well, not verbally at least…" actually, I was pretty sure she never told me her name.

"Hm. How many were there?"

"About 5?"

He paused for a moment, his eyes looking at me intently. "So, you took on 5 men by yourself barehanded and defeated them while still being able to protect a girl?"

"I've lived in this city all my life…I've picked up a few survival skills."

Jim Gordon tapped his pen on his paper as he then asked. "Why didn't you first report this to the police? She would have been handled much sooner there."

I hesitated a moment, deciding and contemplating what and how I wanted to say what was on my mind. "…No offense sir, but I have a hard time trusting the Gotham City police force in general. The only individual who I feel like I can even trust there is you…sir. That's why I brought her here so that I could feel assured that nothing bad would happen to her."

There was a moment of silence after which Gordon sighed and put his pen and paper down to the side. "My daughter says you're a bright kid, someone with a future." He began as his eyes observed me with the precision and intent of a man who had been doing this for years. "I've never seen her so enraptured before by someone else…someone with the drive and talent to go somewhere. Someone with the ability to get themselves off these streets and live a life not consumed by…well crap."

I smiled a bit at that.

"The question is though." He continued, his voice turning harsher and his eyes staring so profoundly into my own that I felt like he was looking through me. "Do you have a destination?"

I blinked.

My mind processed his words, my neurons firing in response to his question, but nothing came of it. No matter how much I thought about it, I could only stare at him mutely. My brain couldn't even come up with an answer to a question this simple.

What exactly _was_ I trying to accomplish?

Did I just want to take it easy and fuck women all day? Slowly grinding my way up in life?

Did I want a life of luxury and influence? Able to command and change the world?

Did I want to live in the shadows and enjoy myself? Manipulating people in the dark?

My mind deliberated…ruminating over what my goals were.

Did I even have any?

I had never given much thought as to what I wanted to do in life before and after obtaining this power. At best I thought I would be able to get some mid-end job at a decent place within the city after graduating from college; that had been my plan going into college. But now…was I going to be satisfied with that?

Of course not.

There was no way I was going to be satisfied with a life of mediocrity. I had incredible power on my fingertips, a power that people would kill for, a power that people would sell their souls to obtain. Out of the billions of people on this planet and the Quadrillions…Quintillions, Sextillions and even Septillions of intelligent life in this galaxy alone and more beyond, I was the individual who had obtained this ability. Why the fuck would I squander it doing something so mediocre?

But then, what did I want to do?

My intelligence and Wisdom were incredibly high and I could already think of numerous ways to quickly climb up the social ladder…ways I could influence the world either through the dark or through the light. I could even increase my stats further to gain a better understanding of well…everything. So the question now was, where did I want to put my skills to work?

All these thoughts zoomed through my mind in mere moments, only a few seconds of silence passing by after the Police commissioner had asked his question. Idly tapping my finger on my knee, I closed my eyes for a moment and sighed before opening them and giving him my honest response.

"I don't have one yet…sir."

There was no change of expression on his face, no sign of disappointment or scorn as he leaned back into his couch. "You're still young after all, no matter how smart you are…" He said somewhat lost in thought as he stared up at the ceiling for a bit. "Ask yourself this question whenever you have doubts kid:_ 'What am I doing this for?'_. As long as you don't lose track of the answer to that question…I think you'll be alright."

I…really didn't know what to say to that. I suppose that even if I increased my intelligence and wisdom, it wouldn't instantly make up for the lack of worldly experience. The man was older and had lived in this city for longer than I had been alive…I only wondered what sort of difficult situations he had been in that had required him to make the tough decisions. In response, I could only nod.

We remained there in silence for a moment until the clattering sound of footsteps coming down the stairs reached our ears. Turning my head, I saw Barbara come and immediately, I couldn't help but internally whistle in appreciation.

Skintight jeans covered her lower frame and accentuated her shapely legs which spoke of years of training and conditioning. Her simple but elegant white silk shirt with a leather jacket while she carried a small purse in her hands. There was very little make-up on her already gorgeous face, the only exception being the shade of lipstick she put on that matched the color of her hair.

Her heels cracked against the floor as she approached us and I immediately felt compelled to stand up.

"You look-"

"You look gorgeous, baby," Gordon said with a smile as he hugged his daughter.

With a beaming smile, she responded with a "Thanks dad." Before she looked at him sharply. "You didn't make things hard for Will, did you?"

"What? Of course not." Jim Gordon said with a smile as he looked in my direction. "We were just having a man to man chat, talking about the future and all that. Isn't that right William?"

I nodded and walked up to her. "You're father treated me well…he gave me a lot to think about so I'm appreciative for that." I glanced at Jim as I said that, the man returning a subtle nod in response.

"Well if you say so…" Barbara stated before, with that gorgeous smirk still ever-present on her face, she wrapped her arms around mine and looked up at me. "Shall we?"

"Uh, yeah," I said with as much suave as I could muster,

She chuckled then looked at the Police Commissioner, "Alright Dad, I'll be back in a few!"

"Alright, you two have fun." He said with a genial smile, how hands tucked in his coat pockets, but then, his expression abruptly changed and darkened. "But not too much fun."

Barbara said nothing as she laughed a bit and turned away before dragging me out of the house. I staggered a bit at the force at which she pulled me and shared a laugh before we began to make our way down the street.

**-DC: Gamer-**

The sounds of human interaction reverberated around the region in front of the wide doors of the regal auditorium in front of me. People from all types of social classes, both rich and poor, lined up to get inside this building.

I was quite curious as to what type of person would attract guests from such a distinct class of individuals. Looking at the venue they had chosen, however, gave me some insight as to how high up in the entertainment industry they were.

"The Gotham City Auditorium…" I couldn't help but state with a whistle as I gazed at the grandiose construct where the rich folk frequented for their amusement. "And you're telling me that the woman who rented this place out for her show is your friend? Who even is she?"

"She's more like an acquaintance," Barbara said after a little thought before continuing. "I think you've heard of her once or twice; Zatanna Zatara."

I paused.

"Come again?"

Barbara smiled, looking at me with unhidden amusement as she continued to drag me along. "Yeah, she's a professional magician who goes around performing magic tricks for audiences worldwide. I've heard she's pretty good at it too."

No. Fucking. Way.

I looked at the woman on my arms with narrowed eyes, the recipient of my gaze rolling her eyes. "You're telling me that you are somehow acquainted with the greatest magician of our time and that she decided to perform here? How…?"

"A lady has her secrets." She said before leaning in close and whispering in my ear. "And maybe after the show, I can show you mine…"

I remained silent for a moment before smiling internally.

The redhead then turned around before continuing to drag me ahead. "Now come on, let's get settled as soon as we can."

I was, lost in my thoughts as she dragged me into the building, my mind thinking about what she had just told me.

Who didn't know about Zatanna Zatara?

She was a gorgeous magician who had made a name for herself not only because of her incredible ability to capture an audience with her skill but also because of her charisma and attractiveness. She was so beautiful that it was nearly impossible to keep your eyes off of her while she did her magic (pun intended), not that anyone in their sane mind would want to miss out on her fascinating tricks.

In this world where aliens were proven to exist and people could fly on their ability, Zatanna was still able to make a name for herself because she was just that good. I had watched some online videos of other magicians trying to debunk her skill, but every single prominent magician had come to the same conclusion: Zatanna's magic tricks were indecipherable.

It made me wonder now, however, if her magic tricks were just tricks or if they involved something more…Mystical? I was a Homo-magi apparently, so it wasn't far fetched that there were others of my kind out in the world who had awakened their magical abilities. It would be foolish and arrogant of me to presume otherwise. Just thinking about it made me much more eager to meet her up in person, though I wondered if I would even get the opportunity to.

I broke myself out of my thoughts as I found that Barbara and I were next in line to get our tickets checked to attend the event. Walking up, the redhead flashed two decorative tickets that almost seemed to glow and passed it onto the usher whose previously lax expression immediately brightened. He called over an individual waiting on the side and gestured towards us.

"I see. Right this way, please." The new attendant stated as he motioned in the direction we should walk with his hand and followed behind us.

I couldn't say I wasn't a little surprised at how we were being received for this show. We followed behind the attendant as he led us to a viewing booth that lay above the regular viewing areas below. We had a clear and unobstructed line of sight to the stage where the magician would be performing.

Each booth had adjustable curtains that could conceal or reveal the inside of the booth all with the pull of a hanging rope. The entrance to the viewing booths was obstructed by a lockable door, so it was possible to maintain the utmost privacy in each room…

Looking to my left and right, I saw the unobstructed view of the other booths around us. In time, people began to line up into the auditorium and take their respective positions above and below, all the while Barbara snuggly rested on my arm.

I idly tapped the armrest of my chair, my eyes narrowing in anticipation as I gazed at the empty stage below. I was really curious about this woman. It was very possible she was like me and if that was the case, maybe she could teach me a thing or two. So far I had been fumbling around with my abilities, not having any idea about what I could potentially do or how to train in magic.

Right as I was continuing to ruminate over what to expect, the light abruptly dimmed. As the short startled cries and subsequent silence of the audience pervaded the auditorium room, a brilliant spotlight shone on the center of the stage.

"It's starting." The woman in my arms said with her excitement unfiltered.

There was a sudden burst of smoke in a puff that covered the area of the spotlight before it quickly dissipated. A long pole that seemed to reach up to the ceiling somehow appeared from the area of the smoke. I raised a brow at that interesting trick, but I could think of a couple of ways that could be done without magic. My other brow, however, subsequently rose when a woman slid down the pole.

The reason for this?

She was incredibly stunning.

Fishnet stockings were the only things covering her sexy thick thighs which were further accentuated by her high heels. She had long black hair, dazzling blue eyes and nice pink lips that almost begged you to kiss them. She wore a tight-fitting white dress shirt with the same color bow tie and a blazer with long coattails that secured her stage magician look. The entire ensemble was completed with the classic top hat and wand.

The clack of heels against hardwood signaled her landing.

And the crowd erupted in applause.

"Well, …she sure knows how to get people excited."

I was met with a dull stare courtesy of Barbara. "Did she get you 'excited' too?"

I couldn't help but smile a bit. "Someone did, but it certainly wasn't her."

"You and your slick tongue." She said with a playful scoff.

"You have no idea how slick my tongue is."

"Ohh yeah?" She asked challengingly before she deftly straddled me, her arms rested over my shoulders. "Show me."

I couldn't help but exaggeratedly sight. "It seems like I have no choice but to accept your challenge."

She smiled.

I grinned.

Wrapping my arms around her, I pulled her closer to me and captured her lips with mine, immediately reveling in their softness and…taste?

I broke away for a moment. "Strawberry huh?"

"Who doesn't like strawberries?" She said matter-of-factly

"Well, even if I didn't before, I do now." With that, I kissed her once more, this time making sure to intrude her oral cavity with my slithering tongue.

She moaned and pressed her body up tighter against mine while her hips started to grind up against the growing bulge in my pants. I reached my hands down and grabbed a handful of her firm ass and pulled her closer, her body grinding itself even harder against my groin. My dick was pressed painfully against my pants as most of the blood in my body streamed towards my second head.

Ahh crap.

I could feel my dick twitching madly.

If I released here, it would be an extremely discomforting mess to sit and deal with…

My mind sank deeper into its hazy lustful state while the beautiful redhead on my body continued to exchange oral fluids with me. The feel of her heartbeat against my chest as her soft breasts pressed up against me…the warmth of her soft skin…the movements of her hips…If this carried on…!

My eyes snapped open.

Slowly, I eased my way into finishing the kiss before I broke apart from her. A thin strand of saliva connected us for a moment before it too broke apart. I couldn't help but lick my lips at her lingering flavor.

Barbara's face was red while her breathing rate was greatly elevated. She stopped grinding herself against my uncomfortably bulging cock and decided to simply rest on my chest, not looking at me in the slightest. "…I think your tongue was alright."

"Just alright? It seems like we'll have to practice again later then." I said with a smile on my face.

Though, I internally sighed.

I was this close to losing my sense of reason during that moment…if it hadn't been for Talia lecturing me (literally only a few hours ago) about controlling myself, I probably would have just said 'fuck it' and bent Barbara over. This place, however, was probably not the right place for these kinds of activities.

Ever since I had awoken my magical Incubus half, my lustful appetite for women had grown and grown without showing any signs of abating. It was to the point where I felt that Gamer's Mind wasn't going to be as effective if this went on. I legit couldn't go more than a couple of hours without thinking about fucking a woman's brains out (unless I was sleeping. That didn't count).

Ok so maybe, just maybe, I had a bit of an issue controlling my sexual urges…

That might become a problem…

I was brought back to reality as Babara quietly stated, "…Why don't we focus on why we came here?" I could tell she was still a bit flushed, which I found adorable.

Seeing as I needed to calm my hormones down (aka, my raging boner which Barbara had taken the liberty of sitting on as she lay her back against me), I couldn't help but agree with that sentiment. "Why not? I'm curious to see what tricks your friend can pull out of her hat."

With a little more invigoration in her tone, she slightly shuffled her body position and stated with a smile, "Trust me, I think you'll have a good time".

"I like the optimism, but I'll be the judge of whether she lives up to her hype," I said while focusing on the performance ahead.

Zatanna gave a dazzling smile to the applause for something she had done earlier that I had completely missed…not that I regretted it in the slightest.

**"My next trick is something that you've all no doubt seen before from magicians new and old."**

She explained through the speakers.

**"But what I can't make up for in quality, I'll make up in quantity."**

It took me only a moment to understand what she meant as she took off her top hat and showed the inside of it to the audience.

**"As you can see, it is empty, but now…"** Turning the hat's cavity upwards towards the ceiling, Zatanna took out a wand and waved it in the air a bit. **"With just a little bit of magic..."**

She touched it to the hat.

There was a short moment of silence…

A dove suddenly flew out of the hat.

I raised a brow and remained silent as nothing else happened for a few moments, while the rest of the crowd seemed to mirror my sentiments-

Another dove suddenly flew out…

Then another…

And another…

Three more flew out…

Followed by an additional five more.

Then more and more and more birds flew out of the hat in a circumstance that should have been physically impossible. No, there was no physical way she could have hidden that many birds in her clothing and/or in the hat without it having been grossly evident.

How had she…?

_"Don't tell me…"_

I carefully spread out my mana awareness to feel the flow of energy in the atmosphere. Its ebb and flow were stable but I didn't go too close to the magician just in case she could really use mana. I wasn't sure how she would act to my presence so it was best that I was cautious…more so than I had been all the time following after I obtained my roommate.

The doves circled the magician and flew throughout the crowd, some landing on certain people and chairs while others continued to flap around. One even made it over to our viewing booth and landed on Barbara's shoulder before pecking her cheek.

"That tickles," Barb said with a smile as she stroked the bird's feathers causing it to preen happily.

Then, it turned its gaze towards me and simply stared into my eyes as if it wanted to look at my very soul.

I blinked. "Um, hi birdy? How's the weather in that hat? A little toasty I'd presume?"

The avian creature, however, didn't seem to have a sense of humor as it stared at me unconditionally for a moment to the point where my skin was starting to feel uncomfortable from its gaze. "You know, I don't think it likes me much."

"Don't tell me you're put off by such an adorable little creature?" Barbara said smugly.

My face twitched and I reached out my hand to touch the bird-

It immediately flew away along with a flock of other avian creatures before they once more circled Barbara. The speed of their circulation rose exponentially to the point where I could only see a few blurs of white surrounding the magician before in a puff, the birds all inexplicably disappeared.

My body froze.

For a moment, just the tiniest fraction of time that I could perceive, I could sense the mana shift subtlety. It was such a minuscule change, that I would have completely missed it if not for my mana awareness being right at the edge of the occurrence.

"Magic…" I couldn't help but mutter.

She could manipulate mana.

The only traces of existence remaining of the avian creatures were the floating white feathers that were slowly dropped to the ground and piled in a circle around the magician. Silence dominated the auditorium as Zatanna Zatara bowed for a moment.

Then the stadium erupted in applause.

I could hear some loud whistles as well, as the people went crazy over that 'cliche' magic act and stood up while excitedly showing their enjoyment. It was well deserved too because while I could probably replicate the first part of the trick through the use of my inventory, I had no idea how I would be able to replicate the second trick…

Who was this woman truly?

My eyes narrowed as I contemplated something before my curiosity easily crushed any sort of reservations I could have possibly conceived.

_"Observe"_

* * *

**...**

**...**

**ERROR**

**INTERFERENCE DETECTED**

**UNABLE TO DISPLAY INFORMATION**

* * *

My blood ran cold.

My brain stopped working.

For just a moment, I could feel an overwhelming fear creep into my spine while the hairs on my skin stood on end.

Then immediately, I felt my emotions settle down courtesy of **Gamer's Mind**. That, however, didn't stop my body's natural response to the completely unexpected situation that had just occurred.

How...?

How had she blocked the information display from Observe? If her level was too high, there should only have been "?" at most, but this…

How could **observe** just be blocked like that? And by another homo-magi no less? As a matter of fact, what even _was _**o****bserve **as a skill? How exactly did it function if it could be detected and blocked out?

There had to be a rational explanation for this. The cosmic entity had said it was weakened so it is completely possible that she was simply able to bypass my skill with that fact in play. I truly didn't know who she was or what she was capable of so it was possible that I was simply thinking too hard about the situation.

Either way, this meant one simple fact.

This woman was undeniably more powerful than I was at this moment in time.

Well, this sucked.

"-ool wasn't it Will?"

The sound of the voice snapped me out of deep thought. It took a moment for my brain to catch up to what Barbara had said, though. "Yeah, cool..."

Luckily, it seemed like Barbara hadn't noticed as she soon after followed up with, "Ohh look, she's waving at us."

…What?

I almost felt my heart stop beating for a moment as I turned to see Zatanna waving right at our direction while the crowd went wild from another trick she had pulled. She then stared at Barb and me for a moment before winking, but I somehow knew…she had been staring at me from the very beginning.

_ping!_

**You have received a mental message. Would you like to accept it?**

**(Y/N)**

My heart rate increased exponentially for a brief moment, however, my mind remained calm. Time seemed to slow as I looked ahead and gazed at the options before me. I then focused my sight on at Zatanna who was looking straight at me with a somewhat surprised and contemplative gaze.

What to do…what to do…

Answer it?

Or

Become a magician and try a vanishing act?

Decisions, decisions…

I mean, I suppose I could just vanish right now and stay in my ID for a period of time, but not only would that likely not help my relationship with Barbara, I wasn't sure if I could hide from this magician forever. I also could excuse myself after the show regardless of what the message said, but that still lead to the issue of how long I could hide from a magician whose capabilities I had no clue about.

Ohh look, now she seemed a little bit annoyed.

I selected Y immediately after.

_**Don't freak out just yet, I just want to talk. I promise I won't try to banish you to hell or something...not unless you give me a reason to. Just sit back and enjoy the show.**_

How was this supposed to leave me with any confidence? Wait, hell was legit too?

_ping!_

**You have received a mental message. Would you like to accept it?**

**(Y/N)**

I hesitated for a moment while tapping my chin before clicking Y once more.

_**How can you block my telepathy? Wait, you're too much of a novice to be able to respond with an answer but then how can you…You know what? Never mind. Just meet me afterward and don't try something stupid like pulling a vanishing act.**_

_**I'll find you.**_

Right as soon as that message was completed, my perception of time suddenly returned to normal and I now noticed that I could hear sounds again.

My eyebrows jumped in surprise.

No…

There was no way...

Did she just?

"It seems like the next act is starting," Barbara said excitedly before she perked up as if remembering something. "Ohh yeah! After this, we can go backstage and meet her. Maybe you can learn a thing or two about how she got so far."

I strained a smile. "Sure…"

My luck was AIDS.

This was why you never tried to screw with fortune.

**-DC: Gamer-**

So here I was in the backstage VIP area with Barbara in hand while I put up a front of calm indifference to the going on around me. Well, I was calm, but even if my mind was steady, that didn't mean my body didn't naturally have its own reaction to the circumstances I was in right now. All those physiological reactions to stress: Increased heart rate, body temperature, and breathing rate, were making this situation even worse for me.

There were some rich folk here and there mingling with each other while the guest of the hour had yet to make her appearance.

Aside from the small bits of terror seeping my bones throughout the entirety of the show, I found her display of magic quite fascinating. If it wasn't for the fact that I wasn't quite comfortable being on the same planet as her, I would have been very glad to meet her acquaintance. It would have been fine if I had been able to, at the very least, only see question marks on her stats but for her to be able to do what she did…

Maybe I was blowing things out of proportion and she had just applied a pretty fancy magic trick, but not only my rational mind but also my instincts agreed with each other (for the first time) that Zatanna Zatara was not someone I wanted to take lightly. To be honest, I wanted to smash, no question about it, but that wasn't something my body and mind thought would be good for my reproductive capabilities if I tried.

I then noticed that the room had become quieter while the clicking of heels against hardwood floor echoed throughout the room. The alluring form of the female magician herself made its presence known as she captured everyone's attention.

The people flocked around her, greeting and showering her with pleasantries. She deftly and expertly circumvented each person who came up to her with a few words and a polite goodbye. She flicked eyes towards me from across the room and smiled before giving me a wink.

My face twitched.

It felt like forever as she finally separated from all the people that had been surrounding her and appeared in front of Barbara and me with the same charming smile on her face. She turned to focus on Barbara and spread her arms. "Barb."

Her face beaming, Barbara Gordon reciprocated the action. "Zee."

With that, they embraced each other for a moment while I simply stood to the side, trying to make myself as invisible as possible. I got a distinct feeling it wasn't working though…

They separated after which Zatanna asked. "Where's daddy bird? Don't tell me he got caught up with work tonight?"

"Well, with the Gotham city Arkham Asylum breakout, you can say that things have been a bit hectic," Barbara stated with a distressed sigh. "I'm sorry he couldn't make it, but you know how he is."

"Indeed I do. That aside…" The magic woman began as she finally glanced my way. "Why don't you introduce me to your handsome friend? Very few people can get your attention from what I remember."

Barbara perked up. "Right! Zee, this is William." She began as she gestured towards me. "And Will, this is Zatanna. I usually just call her Zee."

"Pleasure to meet you." Zatara stayed with an outstretched arm.

Keeping up with my facade, I shook it. "The pleasure is mine."

With a grin on her face, Zatanna looked at Barbara before asking, "Hey, you want to get us some drinks real quick? I want to get to know your friend in the meantime."

With a pleasant smile, Barbara agreed and began to walk away.

Immediately, Time seemed to slow…No, it wasn't that it seemed to slow but that it was slower…I could see everyone else move and talk in an extremely slow manner while only Zatanna and I remained in 'normal' speed, relative to us of course.

This kind of power…it made what little magic I had been able to create by myself look like nothing more than cheap 1$ parlor tricks that you could find at any convenience store around the block.

Manipulating time?

What type of bullshit was this?

I literally couldn't even begin to comprehend how such a thing was even possible with any form of power…was this the level one could reach with mastery over the arcane?

Zatara and I stared at each other for moments on end, her eyes seemingly gleaming as she stared into my own while I simply tried best not to let too much of my trepidation show.

"So, you're the magical and demonic presence I sensed…" Zatara finally began as she stated while looking me up and down. "An Incubus huh…but only half and also a homo-magi lineage…" she muttered a few things under her breath as her eyes glowed. "What I don't understand is how you were able to block out my telepathy despite being a novice user of magic…?"

It seemed like she was talking more to herself than asking me a question, further exemplified by when she finished while idly tapping her finger against her chin. She returned the grin to her face as her eyes focused on me. "I will be honest, I was planning on dealing with you like usual when I first sensed you, but that was before I found out that you weren't spawned from hell. Now, I just don't know what I should do with you. At least my trip here wasn't wasted…"

"You could always just leave me alone." I said, providing a quite reasonable solution to this situation. She wouldn't have to deal with me and I wouldn't have to deal with her. It was a win win.

"And where would the fun be in that?" She stated as she stepped up closer to me, however, I couldn't help but take a step back. "Oh come now. Don't tell me you're not interested in all. Of. This." She stated as she cupped her hands under her chest and winked playfully.

Yeah…no.

Sex was fantastic and I wouldn't be able to have it anymore if I stopped existing, thank you very much.

"I think I'm good for now. Thanks for the offer though."

If both my mind and my lustful instincts were telling me to not fuck with her (Both literally and figuratively), then there was a high chance that staying away from her was the smartest decision to make.

She seemed somewhat put off by my rejection as she pouted slightly. "I can't believe an Incubus of all creatures rejected me. You _do _like women right?"

I just have her a blank stare.

"Hmm, guess so then." She said in thought. "Maybe it's the human half of you that's suppressing your usually insatiable urges…?"

I took a step back. "Maybe you're just not as attractive as you'd like to think you are." Yeah, that was a lie fatter than the obesity epidemic in the U.S.

"Wow, you know how to bring a girl down." She said with an exaggerated sigh.

I smiled a bit uneasily. "Then, you think you can leave someone who has no interest in you alone?"

"Unlikely." She said while stepping forward.

Immediately, and without any warning, she was right in front of me, her arms already wrapped around my waist. My body's first instinct was to freeze and freeze I did as I failed to conjure any means of getting out of this situation.

How had she…?

"The only reason you can perceive the rest of the world as slowed down is that I allowed it." The sexy magician girl stated as she pressed up against me, though my body wasn't reacting how it typically did in the presence of a well endowed woman.

"What do you want from me?" I asked simply. Honestly, if she wanted to fuck me, she could just say so and if she wanted to kill me or banish me to hell or whatever, she could just do it. I wasn't really feeling it with her at this moment.

"Nothing." She stated as she released me from her hug and slipped a palm into my chest as she touched my bare chest. "I just need to keep an eye on you for now. Magical beings who lose control of their instincts can cause quite the problem you see." She explained as I felt a cool sensation on my skin.

Eyes wide, I quickly stepped away from her and took off my shirt before looking at the intricate design on my skin that had most definitely not have been there before. It was two triangles overlapping each other like the Star of David while a circled encompassed them.

"What is this?" I asked in mild anger as I remained still, not knowing what I could even do against such an opponent.

"Relax, it's not meant to harm you," Zatanna explained halfheartedly. "It's a two-way tracker so I can find you and you can also find me."

My eyes narrowed in suspicions. Why would she design it to be two ways? Didn't that kind of negate the point of putting this thing on me in the first place?

"I hope you can understand, but Incubus tend to cause problems when they can't control themselves." She began. "I want to keep tabs on you, but you also need someone to help you control your magic. I would rather have you train in a controlled environment where I could evaluate you. Channel a bit of mana in that little thing and you can find my home."

I furrowed my brow while my mind thought intently. "Why would you help a stranger you hardly even know? And teach them at that? I'm sorry if I find your act of goodwill to be a bit disconcerting, but I have trust issues with people who can manipulate time like their little bitch, you see."

She chuckled a bit. "Let's just say that I find you…mystical, even for my standards. How you can block my telepathy as a clear novice mage is beyond even me and shouldn't be possible, yet here you are."

"The fact that you are trying to gain access to my mind in any capacity doesn't shower me with much faith in you. What makes you think I'll even bother coming?"

"Aside from your rampant curiosity and desire to learn how to harness the power you have…" she began as she leaned forward, exposing a bit of her cleavage as gravity did one of the greatest things it could have possibly done in this situation: giving me a little sneak peek of the goods. "I highly doubt you'll be able to resist."

I had to take a deep breath and separate myself from her. "I think I'll fair fine without you for a while." It wasn't like I didn't already have many women I needed to satisfy anyway.

She stood up straight with a knowing smile on her face as she asked. "Tell me, how many women have you captured so far?"

My expression immediately hardened.

"Come now, I know a thing or two about Succubus and the like." She said with a wink. "How many has it been? 2? 3? You're a little new to the game and you have some self-control so I doubt you've accrued that many bodies."

I remained silent and vigilant. I wasn't sure if it was some sort of transgression that I had captured the minds and bodies of women through sex and made them seemingly wholly devoted to me…yeah, I could see where that could be an issue.

She laughed at my difficult expression for a while before suddenly appearing behind me and patting me on the shoulder.

My heart nearly stopped again. "…If you're trying to kill me by giving me a heart attack, you're making great headway."

"Oh, lighten up." She said as she slapped my back playfully, though I certainly wasn't in the same mood. "As long as you don't try to make Gotham into a city-wide whorehouse, I can't say I care much about what you do, although…" The temperature suddenly dropped a bit as she appeared in front of me and looked me directly in the eyes. "You and Barbara seem to be hitting it off well, huh? She's a grown woman so she can make her own decisions, but I'm not sure how much I agree with her choice."

"She's a grown woman who can make her own choices.."

The temperature then returned to normal. "You're right, it's ultimately up to her and seeing as you haven't slept with her yet, all her current actions are because she genuinely likes you."

"How did you…?"

"A link." She began. "When something like an succubus or Incubus sleeps with an individual and said individual ingests their bodily fluids, a sort of link forms between them. It is possible to detect it depending on how strong both individuals in question are." She quickly explained in summation. "In any case, one hasn't formed between you and her meaning that you either don't want to sleep with her, which, let's be honest, is highly unlikely."

I couldn't disagree with that statement.

"Or…" she paused and skimmed through my eyes making me feel a bit uncomfortable as she smiled wittingly. "You might like her a bit more than you let on and you might be having second thoughts about sleeping with her because you are worried about would it would do to your relationship…"

I thought for a bit…but I wasn't even sure what I could say.

I liked Barbara a good deal. She was probably the first real person I could consider a friend and spending time with her was always enjoyable for me. I could confidently say that I liked her, but we literally had only known each other for like a little bit over a week. I highly doubt I felt anything more than that.

"Aww, that's so cute!" She said with a wide grin. "Just an FYI, if you do plan on having sex with women, then as an Incubus I think there are some things you should be aware of first"

I raised a brow. "Yeah...?"

"First thing's first." She began looking at me seriously, "Have you gotten anyone pregnant?"

I blinked.

Now that I've thought about it again, I had never actually worn any when having sex. Now obviously, I knew this was a terrible idea and that at all times it was best to practice safe sex, but I just couldn't help it. That being said, I really hoped they didn't get pregnant…

"Don't worry, the likelihood of any random woman you've been sleeping with getting pregnant is near 0 anyway," Zatanna stated as she waved off my concerns. She paused for a moment as if trying to find the best way to say whatever it is she wanted to say. "Well, two conditions must be met for creatures like Incubus and Succubus to conceive a child." She began before lifting her index finger. "First, you have to want a child, subconsciously or consciously, for you to impregnate a woman. Easy enough to understand since it would make sex difficult if Incubus had no control over that aspect of life."

I supposed that made some sense? I mean, we were talking about magical creatures here so there wasn't much I could say about the fact that we could control if we wanted to get someone pregnant or not.

"And the second condition, well…" she pursed her lips and explained. "It's not necessary per say, but simply put, having some feeling of love for the woman you are having sex with makes it near guaranteed that you'll have children with them Now, isn't that romantic?"

I furrowed my brow.

Well, that was some fairy tale bullshit.

"Hormones or something," Zatanna said with a shrug as she saw my confusion. "You release something from your brain when you're in love that does something to your body that makes your sperm even more viable. I could care less since I typically just banish any Incubus I come across to hell if they cause too many problems, which they tend to do. In any event, if you do like Barbara, I would recommend playing it safe because even if you don't want anything unforeseen to occur, your half-human lineage might mitigate the conditions somewhat. Welp, I think I've acted like the perfect info dumb. I've said everything that's needed to be said."

And with that, she snapped her fingers.

Immediately, the noise began to fill the room once more as the people began moving at normal speeds again.

Zatanna and I stared at each other silently, the former smiling while I just remained blank.

I realized...

I don't think I liked her much.

Thankfully, I was saved from this moment of awkwardness as Barbara came back with drinks in hand. "Here you go." She said as she handed them to each of us.

I took mine and looked down at the footing ice cubes, my mind somewhat lost.

A lot of things had just been thrust into my face at once and I had no idea what to make of it all at this single moment. However, there was one question still on my mind, gnawing at my skull.

What exactly…did I want?

* * *

**Edit: ****Zatanna isn't all powerful or anything, nor can she overpower the system. Let me start with that.**

**"Observe" is just a skill Will has, and like all the other skills he has, its strength is tied to Will's proficiency in the skill and his personal strength.**

**With that being said, Will observing Zatanna and her blocking it from sensing her is just her blocking the skill and not the system itself.**


End file.
